The Dragon Prince and his Flame Princess
by tigereyes320
Summary: Since Book 5 has come out this is now an AU as are all outtakes. In the year 2011 and Draco tells his children a bedtime story. It is also has parts set in 2011 to tell you what's happened to all our fav characters.
1. Prologue

The Dragon Prince and his Flame Princess by tigereyes320 Prologue  
  
Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters belong to JK Rowling. And the various Presses that release it. Doesn't in any way shape or form belong to me  
  
A/N 1 I have to thank my beta's Therese and Jenny. This is my first HP fic. I have to tell you now, I have D/G together obviously also Ron/Her. This fic will change POV from someone telling a story in one time, to seeing the scenes in the story in the past. Then back to the time when the story is being told. Parts will be the story. Interludes will be scenes from the story's present time. Interludes will tell you what everyone's been doing since the story.  
  
A/N 2 I have to thank echo for letting me (reluctantly) borrow her pairing of Katie Bell with Percy from Absolutely Spiffing (a great read by the way)  
  
A/N 3 Thank you to the following people who helped with some name suggestions Mark K, Tindomehith, Xander011, Karen R, Cpt DeBrowe.  
  
A/N 4 I like constructive feedback. tigereyes320@hotmail.com Pairing will NOT be changed in anyway. So those that do not like my Pairings are under no obligation to read this story.  
  
The Dragon Prince and his Flame Princess by tigereyes320  
  
The clock in the large, brightly lit room chimed 8 o'clock. Six heads in shades of silver and fire simultaneously looked up at the sound.  
  
"All right everyone, time for bed." A silver-haired man said as he closed his book. A lithe red head rose from her spot on the sofa next to his easy chair.  
  
The chorus of no's echoed in the room and the red head smothered a giggle as the man raised an eyebrow at his wife.  
  
"Daddy can't we have a story first?" 7-year-old Shannon asked.  
  
"I'll make a deal with all of you. If you all can be in your pajamas with faces washed and teeth brushed and be back here in fifteen minutes, I'll tell you a story. Do we have a deal?"  
  
All four heads nodded  
  
"And after the story you'll all go straight to bed? No arguing with your mother?"  
  
Again all four heads nodded in agreement.  
  
"Well if you want your story you'd better hurry up."  
  
The sound of children running through the hall echoed in the room.  
  
"Where do you think you're going Mrs. Malfoy?" the man asked his wife as she walked past him. He grabbed her hand and pulled her onto his lap.  
  
She wrapped her arms around him and held him close. "I was going to check on Nathaniel, Draco. You know him-our fifteen month old?" She loved it when they got to hold each other during the rare quiet moments like this.  
  
"He's fine, Ginny. I have to say Grang-Weasley finally had a good idea with that baby monitor thing." Draco motioned to the white piece of plastic, sitting by them on the table. Hermione had given it to them as a baby gift when Shannon was born. "They're growing up on us." "You knew it would happen, Draco. It's been over ten years since I left Hogwarts. Did the letter Ally sent upset you?"  
  
Draco's silver eyes darkened. "She mentioned in passing that there was a 'cute' guy in her year in Ravenclaw that was helping her in Charms."  
  
Ginny smiled and held his face in her hands. "Sweetheart, you knew it was going to happen eventually. They eventually grow up."  
  
"She's still a little girl."  
  
"No, she's not. She'll always be your little girl, Draco. Will it make you feel better to know that my Dad still considers me his little girl? Daddy believes that each and every one of our children were found under blueberry bushes, because his little girl would not be having sex."  
  
Draco looked at her amazed. "After seven children?"  
  
"He's my Dad, Draco. Just as Ally, Shannon and Marissa are always going to be your little girls. I'm always going to be my Dad's. You shouldn't worry too much about Ally though. She sent me a letter telling me how immature the boys at school are, and IF she were to start liking someone he needed to be like her Daddy, and he needed to treat her like Mum gets treated by Daddy."  
  
"She really said that? You aren't just trying to make me feel better?"  
  
"Yes I am, but she did say that. You're her father Draco, what you think means a lot to her. One day we'll both have to let go. I think we have a few years yet." Ginny got up from his lap. "I hear the children coming back."  
  
No sooner did she say this then the four children came stumbling into the library. They were gasping for breath from running so hard, from their respective bedrooms.  
  
"Daddy," four-year-old Marissa said, as she climbed into her fathers lap. " I ready for stowy now."  
  
"All right a story. Which one will it be?" Draco asked as he watched six- year-old Jason and four-year-old David crawl up on the sofa beside their mother.  
  
"My favowite." Marissa piped up. " The Dwagon and his flame. Pwease Daddy." She batted her dark brown eyes at him as she snuggled closer.  
  
"What about you Shannon? Are you to big to sit with your Dad now?"  
  
The gray-eyed red head bit her lip and then quickly climbed on the other side of her fathers lap.  
  
Draco took a moment to hug his girls tight and glanced over at his sons who were cuddling with their mother. 'If you children only knew how close I came to not having any of this any of you,' He and Ginny locked eyes and exchanged a scorching look.  
  
"OK. Let's see now, how does it begin?"  
  
"Silly Daddy. You gots to say 'Once Upon a Time!"  
  
"Oh that's right. Once Upon a Time. . ."  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ 


	2. Part 1

The Dragon Prince and his Flame Princess by tigereyes320 Part 1 of  
  
Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters belong to JK Rowling. And the various Presses that release it. Doesn't in any way shape or form belong to me  
  
A/N 1 I have to thank my beta's Jenny. This is my first HP fic. I have to tell you now, I have D/G together obviously also Ron/Her. This fic will change POV from someone telling a story in one time, to seeing the scenes in the story in the past. Then back to the time when the story is being told. Parts will be the story. Interludes will be scenes from the story's present time. Interludes will tell you what everyone's been doing since the story.  
  
A/N 2 I have to thank echo for letting me (reluctantly) borrow her pairing of Katie Bell with Percy from Absolutely Spiffing (a great read by the way)  
  
A/N 3 I like constructive feedback. tigereyes320@hotmail.com Pairing will NOT be changed in anyway. So those that do not like my Pairings are under no obligation to read this story.  
  
The Dragon Prince and his Flame Princess by tigereyes320  
  
"Once Upon a time there was a Prince-"  
  
"A handsome prince, Daddy."  
  
"Stop laughing Ginny! Marissa! Who is telling this story?"  
  
"Sorry Daddy, but when Mummy tells it she always says handsome prince."  
  
"Ok sweet-pea. Once Upon a Time there was a handsome prince. While he was good looking with gray eyes and silvery blonde hair, he wasn't liked by many people."  
  
"Because he was a great bouncing ferrity git."  
  
"SHANNON!" " Who told you that!" Ginny and Draco exclaimed.  
  
"Uncle Ron, Uncle Harry, Uncle Fred, Uncle George-"  
  
"I get the point, Shannon"  
  
"Daddy! Get to the story!" David said with an eye-roll and smirk that came directly from his father.  
  
"Yes Dave. Now where was I? Oh Yeah. Once Upon a Time there was a handsome prince, who wasn't very nice and was very unhappy, because things just weren't going the way he wanted.  
  
You see the prince's father, the King, had always told him anything he wanted he could have simply by demanding it. HIs father believed that because of who he was and where he came from, nothing less then perfection would be accepted at school, sports. Of course when the time would come to choose a wife, she would have to be as rich and as perfect as he.  
  
Now as the prince was pretty spoiled, he didn't see anything wrong with this ideal. In fact he completely believed everything his father said to be true. So he reached for perfection in all he did. However, in school there was one person who was always just a bit smarter. In Quidditch there was always one person who was a little faster. When he went to functions he went with the perfect girls. But he didn't have any fun. No one ever said perfection was fun. "The prince saw the life his parents had. There was perfection, control, and wealth, but no smiles, no hugs, and seemingly no love. They never touched and they rarely talked. Sometimes the prince had to wonder how he came to be. He wasn't sure if this was what he wanted for the rest of his life. Actually the prince wasn't sure what he wanted. He did know that he wanted more then the coldness that seemed to seep under his skin and into his bones. He wanted to be warm.  
  
"The prince, whose name was Draco, understood through the king that appearances were everything. You see the King a long time ago had sided with a person who was very evil and very intolerant of anything which was not pure and perfect. A baby boy defeated this evil lord, a long time ago. When this happened, all those that were on his side had to appear as if it was against their will that they had sided with the evil lord. The King taught his son this and all the while plotted to help the evil lord to come back to full power.  
  
"While all this was happening to the prince. The Princess of our story was having difficulties of her own."  
  
"Now our Flame Princess, Yes Marissa our beautiful Flame Princess. She was so named because she was the only daughter born in a family of seven flaming redheads, the youngest child born after six brothers.  
  
So of course, she was very over-protected. Especially since after her first year in school, the king had sought to destroy the princess and her family by setting her up to do some very nasty things."  
  
"But our Princess didn't let it get her down. She loved her family, including each and every one of her six brothers. Now when she first met our prince she didn't think too much of him. She thought she was in love with the prince's arch nemesis, which in the long run turned out to be an ok guy.  
  
"The story really begins during the Christmas Holidays of the Prince's fifth year, and the princess's fourth. The year before the evil lord had come back and he was now attempting to regain his former power. Dumbledore, a great wizard, was doing what he could to undermine what was going on.  
  
"Now the princess, whose name was Ginny and the arch-nemesis, who we'll call Harry, had become close over the previous summer had gotten close. They even decided to give dating a try. Harry, of course cleared it with Princess Ginny's three older brothers that still went to school with them, Ron, Fred and George.  
  
"Fred and George had been preening a bit. They had, had some success that summer in matching up their older brother, the perfect prefect, Percy with one of their good friends, Katie Bell. That relationship and the antics that ensued from it are still talked about at Hogwarts' even today. One of the most memorable of these being at Gryffindor's first quidditch match. Even the Slytherin's were impressed with a Weasley shouting that his girlfriends' br-chest was better than Harry Potter's was. We won't even mention the amount of times they were caught in various broom closets, by everyone from Peeves to Professor Dumbledore himself.  
  
"Anyway," Draco said amiss the giggles coming from the children at the idea of their Uncle Percy and Aunt Katie acting in such a way. "It was now the Christmas Holidays and no one really wanted to go home. Since the evil lord had definite ideas as to who should and shouldn't be at Hogwarts, people were scared for their children and asked that they stay at the school where they were safe. Hermione, one of Princess Ginny's good friends, as well as best friend to Harry and Ron had wanted to go home for the holidays. Ron, though, had put his foot down about that. You see Ron, who was not so secretly in love with Hermione, was terrified that the evil lord, called Voldemort, would come after her. Hermione wasn't a pure blood and she was a friend of Harry's, who Voldemort hated. Since she also was not so secretly in love with Ron, she stayed.  
  
"The prince didn't know this as he had been skipping dinner and practicing his quidditch skills. He was under the impression that she had gone home for the holidays. At the Christmas Eve feast he discovered differently. When he saw her, something his father the king had asked earlier came flooding into his head. His father had asked him if Hermione was staying at school or going home for the holiday. Her name hadn't been on the list to stay so he had told his father she was going home. When he saw her he realized what his father planned on doing.  
  
"In that one instant the prince realized that as much as he disliked Harry, Ron and the rest, he couldn't just let a family be destroyed. He had to do something, even if it meant going against everything he had been raised to believe in."  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Draco saw Dumbledore leave the hall after the feast. He got up as quickly as he could without being noticed. As he left the hall he saw Dumbledore talking to Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Headmaster! Wait!" Draco shouted as he ran up to them.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy what can I do for you?" Dumbledore asked calmly.  
  
"I need to speak with you, it's an emergency. Please!"  
  
"Certainly Mr. Malfoy. Minerva, you will excuse us."  
  
"NO! She should hear this too."  
  
"Let's proceed."  
  
The three of them walked to his office.  
  
Dumbledore said the password in a loud firm voice, "Canary Creams."  
  
Draco followed the two Professors into Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, there was something you wished to tell us?" Dumbledore asked as he and Minerva sat down at his desk.  
  
"Yes Sir. I don't know why I'm doing this. I think the Death Eaters are going to attack Mud-Hermione's house tonight. My Father specifically asked me if she was going to stay here, or go home for the holidays. Since her name wasn't on the list to stay, I told him she was going home. I hadn't seen her until tonight. He's never asked about anyone let alone her before."  
  
"Albus?" Professor McGonagall said weakly as she put her hand to her throat.  
  
"Yes Minerva, I'll alert the ministry. See if you can get in touch with the Weasley's. Maybe they can get to the Granger's in time"  
  
"I'll go immediately." McGonagall answered swiftly. She stood and began to walk to the door before turning hesitantly, "Albus what should I tell her?"  
  
"Let's make our calls first and then we'll both tell her. I'll be there shortly."  
  
"Right away" McGonagall said as she left the office.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy if you could hide behind this door, It'll be better for you if the ministry doesn't know it was you that gave us this information."  
  
Draco did as he was bid and hid behind the bookcase. He heard the muffled conversation between Dumbledore and Fudge. After a few minutes, the voices ceased and it seemed the conversation was over. "Mr. Malfoy!" Dumbledore called.  
  
Draco left the safety of the bookcase and came back into the center of the room. Dumbledore was standing a few feet from him.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, Why don't you return to your dormitory. You've done all you can do. We'll talk more tomorrow or the day after."  
  
"You won't tell th-anyone it was me?" Draco asked, after all it was all well and good to do something nice, but he could hardly have that getting around the school.  
  
"If you wish to remain anonymous, I will honor that request."  
  
Draco went back to his dormitory room, and after tossing and turning, finally fell asleep. His last thought was that he was glad his mother had insisted he be out of Hogwarts before receiving the dark mark.  
  
Draco woke up with a strange feeling. Then he remembered what he had done the previous evening. He had betrayed his father and everything he'd ever known. 'I hope it was worth it. Thankfully, Father has little chance of realizing it was me.' Draco got out of bed, after showering and changing, made his way to the great hall for breakfast.  
  
When Draco arrived he went to his usual seat. Sitting down, he glanced over at the Gryffindor table. Potter and Weasley were with Hermione. Potter was holding her hand and Weasley had his arm around her shoulders. It didn't look like any of them had gotten any sleep the night before. Weasley's older twin brothers came in and sat down beside the trio. Ginny followed soon after. They closed ranks around Hermione, maybe thinking their support alone could protect her from the unthinkable. Weasley was trying to coax Hermione into eating or drinking something. Draco watched as Hermione took hold of the cup and with the support of Weasley's hand begin to drink the tea.  
  
Draco ate his breakfast without really paying attention to what he was eating. It was thirty or so minutes later when the doors to the great hall were flung open. Everyone stopped and looked up at the doors. Professor McGonagall was there with what seemed to be a smile. 'Must be good news' Draco thought. He then saw a man and a woman enter behind her followed by what seemed to be a horde of red-haired people.  
  
"MUM! DADDY!" Hermione screamed as she recognized the couple in the doorway. She ran toward them completely heedless of rules and decorum.  
  
The couple caught her and held her tight. Draco, for a moment, was envious. His parents had never held him in such a way. He watched as the crowd of people sat down at the Gryffindor table. They were immeasurably happy, hugging each other and pounding each other on the back. Draco smirked to himself, "I did that."  
  
All of a sudden a school owl was in front of him holding out his claw with a message attached to it. Draco unrolled it and gave the owl a bit of bacon from his plate. He read the note quickly;  
  
Mr. Malfoy; Please meet me at 10 p.m. tonight in the Astronomy Tower. We have something to discuss. A.D.  
  
Draco relaxed the rest of the day opening his presents from his parents and his friends. He then went into the Slytherin Common Room to play some Wizards Chess and Exploding Snap.  
  
At twenty minutes to 10 he slipped on the invisibility cloak he'd had since his third year. After all, if Potter had one he wanted one as well. He made his way slowly up to the tower. When he got there to his surprise there was no Dumbledore there. He took off the cloak and spun around when he heard a gasp behind him.  
  
He heard two voices behind him shout "Lumos."  
  
"Malfoy!" Weasley said in disbelief.  
  
"What are you doing here Weasel, Potty?" Draco said with a sneer.  
  
"We sent you the letter Mal-Draco." Hermione stepped out from the shadows.  
  
Draco turned around at the sound of her voice, surprised at her using his first name. He saw Hermione coming toward him followed by the littlest Weasel.  
  
He shook his head as he turned to leave.  
  
"Mal-Draco! Please wait!" Hermione begged.  
  
Draco turned and looked at her. His sneer once again in place. "What do you want mudblood?" he saw her flinch at the use of the word, but appearances must be kept up.  
  
"Draco, we aren't here to fight you or set you up. I just want, no I need to know. It was you wasn't it? You warned Dumbledore about the attack on my parents?" Hermione looked at him beseechingly.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about Hermione." Draco said snidely.  
  
"Just between us Draco. I swear! Whatever is said in this room will never be repeated by any of us. We can all go back to despising each other tomorrow. I have to know! Did you go to Dumbledore?"  
  
"Fine Hermione. If any of you ever repeat what I'm about to say I'll not only deny it, I'll make you regret it. Got it?"  
  
After all four heads nodded.  
  
"All right, this is what happened." Draco said as he began to pace up and down in the room. "My father asked me at the beginning of the holiday Hermione, if you would be staying or going home. Since I didn't see your name on the list to stay, I told him you were going home. It wasn't until I saw you last night at dinner that it clicked. What better Christmas gift to give Potter then the murder of one of his best friends. I went and told Dumbledore my suspicions. Don't ask me why I did it. I don't even know why I did it. I still don't like you or Potty or Weasel. But, no one deserves to lose their parents like that."  
  
Draco watched as Hermione put her hand over her mouth, and her eyes fill with tears. He also saw Weasley go to comfort her almost immediately. He pulled her into a hug.  
  
Ron looked from Hermione back to Draco. "You know you and I have been at odds since first year, I doubt that will ever really change. You and I as friends would be more than this world could ever stand. However I-we owe you for this one. I know there's nothing you really need, but if you ever find yourself in a tough spot know we'll have your back."  
  
"Absolutely Mal-Draco. Thanks for this." Harry agreed with them. Ginny nodded as well.  
  
Ginny looked a bit apprehensive. "Are you in any danger because for doing this Draco?" Ginny asked concerned.  
  
"No, as far as I know I'm ok. I wrote my Father this morning telling him that you were actually here at school and last night was the first that I saw you. I apologized for my oversight in giving him wrong information. At least that what I said when I owled him this morning."  
  
"Mione we should get back. Your parents leave in the morning." Ron said soothingly.  
  
"Granger? How close did they get?" Draco asked hesitantly.  
  
Hermione turned "The Weasleys got to my house about 15 minutes after McGonagall contacted them. They apparated them a block or so away. Less then five minutes later the Death Eaters were there." Hermione stood in front of him wringing her hands. "My parents would be dead right now if it weren't for you. I'm sorry I need to do this, you can shower or whatever later."  
  
Without further preamble Hermione reached up and pulled him into a tight hug. As she pulled away she quickly kissed his cheek. "I'll keep my promise Draco. Tomorrow you'll go back to being Malfoy, and I'll never mention this to you again. I want you to know, though I owe you for this. Any time, anything you want to collect it yours. Let's go guys."  
  
They all got under the invisibility Cloak, when Ginny came back to him.  
  
"You know, I always suspected you had an actual heart in there. One that beats and everything" Ginny said as she poked him in the chest. Then she reached up with both hands and kissed him quick and tenderly on the mouth. "See you tomorrow Draco." she said breathlessly as she swept past the opened door and followed her friends back to her dorm.  
  
Draco stood their a few more minutes after they left. 'I've gone nutters.' he thought to himself as he made his way back to his dormitory.  
  
"Ah Mr. Malfoy, just the young man I was looking for. Might I have a few moments of your time?" Dumbledore asked right before Draco could give the password.  
  
"Certainly Professor."  
  
"Come with me." Dumbledore said as he led the way back to his office. 


	3. Part 2

The Dragon Prince and his Flame Princess by tigereyes320 Part 2 of  
  
Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters belong to JK Rowling. And the various Presses that release it. Doesn't in any way shape or form belong to me  
  
A/N 1 I have to thank my beta Jenny. This is my first HP fic. I have to tell you now, I have D/G together obviously also Ron/Her. This fic will change POV from someone telling a story in one time, to seeing the scenes in the story in the past. Then back to the time when the story is being told. Parts will be the story. Interludes will be scenes from the story's present time. Interludes will tell you what everyone's been doing since the story.  
  
A/N 2 I have to thank echo for letting me (reluctantly) borrow her pairing of Katie Bell with Percy from Absolutely Spiffing (a great read by the way)  
  
A/N 3 I like constructive feedback. tigereyes320@hotmail.com Pairing will NOT be changed in anyway. So those that do not like my Pairings are under no obligation to read this story.  
  
Afterwards, Draco and Dumbledore were ensconced in Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore sat behind his desk and looked at the pale featured young man in front of him.  
  
"I take it Miss Granger and her friends confronted you regarding your part in last night's tableau?" Dumbledore asked softly.  
  
"Yes they did." Draco answered flatly. "With all due respect sir? How in the hell did they find out about my part in it?"  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, you have to realize something. From the time you gave me your information until her parents walked in, she and her friends had nothing to do with their time but wait and think. All her mind could focus on was that someone was giving her parents a chance to live. Miss Granger and her friends stayed up all night thinking. From what she confided in me, she had noticed your expression of surprise at supper. She put two and two together. Miss Granger is the only one in your class ranked above you. Did you honestly expect her to do any less?" Dumbledore explained patiently.  
  
"I guess not." Draco said with a petulant pout. "They thanked me."  
  
"How very Gryffindor of them. You do realize they consider themselves in your debt. You also have risen up in their estimation. You may go back to bickering and picking on each other, but things will never be quite the same. The fact that they sought you out to thank you is a sign of how much what you did meant to them."  
  
"I know. The littlest weasel, um, Ginny. She asked if I would be all right. I don't understand that. Why should they care what happens to me? Granger's parents are safe."  
  
"It's who they are, they wouldn't want to be the cause of anyone's death."  
  
"I guess not." Draco said sighing heavily.  
  
"May I ask you something Draco?" Dumbledore asked quietly.  
  
"Of course sir."  
  
"With all the things you've said over the years and some of the behavior you've exhibited. Why haven't you taken the Dark Mark? Followed your father and Voldemort?"  
  
Draco sat up and looked Dumbledore in the eye, "Professor, between you, me, and your phoenix, there is no way I'm bowing down and kissing the foot of a wizard who was destroyed by a baby. A wizard, who isn't even able to do his own dirty work, he always has to have someone else do it for him. The reason given to everyone else is, that it's my mother's wish that I not join until I'm through with school. I inherit a substantial inheritance when I graduate. Once I have inherited I can choose to take the Dark Mark. Preferably I'll be married with an heir on the way. As should anything every happen to me the Malfoy line will die out."  
  
"Is this a choice you want to make?"  
  
"Professor, I would like to get married and have a family someday. But I don't want a family like mine. Honestly, I'd rather have Granger's family situation. One that if I thought any part of my family was in danger I'd be up all night worrying. I want my children to be like the Weasley's. I want them able to laugh and show affection for one another without worrying about appearances or whether or not they will create a mess. I want something warm." Draco described longingly.  
  
"Warm, Draco?" Dumbledore questioned.  
  
"Sometimes my life seems cold. I'd like someone who could warm it up." As Draco said this he touched his fingers to his lips. He was remembering a quick kiss that had warmed him from his head down to his toes. "Malfoy's do not need to poach to get a girl,' Draco told himself firmly. 'Malfoy's also do NOT get involved with Weasley's ESPECIALLY those involved with Harry Potter' Draco argued with himself.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy are you still here?"  
  
"Sorry Professor you were saying?"  
  
"Actually you were saying something and then you just stopped talking. Is your father at all suspicious of what you've done?"  
  
"I don't think so, sir."  
  
"Draco, I'm going to ask a favor of you. It's a dangerous one, so you're under no obligation to accept, but I'd like you hear me out. Think it over and give me your decision later."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"What I'd like for you to do is this: if your father ever asks you any other questions about students, I'd like you to let me know. Understand that at no time do I want you putting yourself in any danger. However, any information you pass along can greatly help us. An idea you might want to suggest to your father would be for you and Mr. Weasley to make friends with each other. You could pass on whatever names your father really gives and falsely gives you and you in turn could war you father of any ministry raids on himself and his associates." Dumbledore suggested. "You two would then have a reason to owl each other back and forth without raising anyone's suspicions. Be creative make up your own code so that if the messages were intercepted no one could read them. What do you think Draco?"  
  
"I need to think about this. I need to think about this a lot."  
  
"Of course. I do ask if you decline this, that you consider this conversation a figment of your imagination."  
  
"Certainly sir. I'll let you know my decision soon."  
  
"On your way Mr. Malfoy."  
  
As Draco left Dumbledore's office, he thought about what he should or shouldn't do. 'I don't really want to be the bad guy. . . but I really don't want to be a goody two shoes like Potter either.' Malfoy thought in disgust. The thought that Potter would have to admit that Draco helped him. . .now that he liked. Draco made his decision he would be a 'good' guy. He would spy on his father and Voldemort. Now all Draco needed was make his father think it was his idea to be a double agent so to speak. There had to be a way of making the King think it was all his idea.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"He's gonna do it! He's gonna do it!" Marissa sang out as she bounced on her father's lap.  
  
"Marissa stop bouncing so hard on me." Draco said giving her a bit of a scowl.  
  
"I sorry Daddy. Did I hurt you?" Marissa asked concerned that she might have actually hurt her beloved Daddy.  
  
"No sweet-pea. You didn't hurt me." Draco leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. He then leaned over to give Shannon one as well. He noticed how heavy Shannon's eyes were and how Marissa and her brothers, Jason and David were rubbing their eyes in valiant attempts to stay awake. "If you guys are getting tired we can always continue this tomorrow night."  
  
All four children vehemently denied any tiredness on their part.  
  
"Finish the story Daddy!" Marissa demanded imperiously.  
  
Draco quirked an eyebrow at her and then looked over at his wife who was trying her best not to laugh out loud.  
  
"Don't look at me." Ginny said wagging her finger at him. "She gets that from you."  
  
"C'mon Daddy finish the story." Shannon asked quietly.  
  
Draco gave a long-suffering sigh, "Ok little bit. I'll finish the story. Now where was I . . . .?"  
  
"The Prince was about to trick the King." Six-year-old Jason piped up with.  
  
"Oh yes. Prince Draco decided to write his father a note. So he went to the library to compose it."  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Draco sat at a table watching the sun slowly fade from the room, parchment waiting in front of him. The letter to his father was almost composed to his satisfaction. As his mind wasn't completely on his work he overheard a conversation from a nearby table.  
  
"Ginny! Come on. We've barely even tried."  
  
"Harry are you telling me you're happy in this so-called relationship of ours. I do love you Harry, and I like spending time with you, but this just feels wrong. I'm not as comfortable around you anymore and if you are really honest you'd admit you aren't comfortable either."  
  
"I'm not comfortable but we're still new at this. I have to admit when I kiss you I feel like I'm kissing my sister."  
  
"So you agree we're better off as friends."  
  
"I don't know Gin, Maybe we're giving up to easily. How about we agree to see other people but we can also still date each other if we find it's what we both want."  
  
"Ok, but I do plan to go out with other guys, Harry. I'll tell you what I'll tell my brothers. I want for us to see each other. But right now we work better as friends. If our feelings change, we'll try going out again. Does that sound fair to you?"  
  
"Ok. I'm gonna go practice on the pitch, tell Ron I'll talk to him later. Bye Ginny."  
  
"I'm gonna stay here and study some more, Talk to you later Harry."  
  
Draco heard the footsteps fading away as they came and went. He bent his head and took up his Quill as he kept up with the letter.  
  
Draco looked up at the sound of someone clearing their throat to get his attention. He saw Ginny looking at him with a wobbly smile and moist, slightly red rimmed, brown eyes.  
  
"Here" Draco said gruffly as he passed her the handkerchief his mother told him a gentleman always carries. "I wouldn't want you to leak all over the place." When she hesitated to take it, he toosed it to her impatiently,"I haven't cursed it, Take it!"  
  
"Thank you Ma-Draco." Ginny took the proffered cloth and blotted her eyes. When she tried to return it he waved it away.  
  
"Keep it. So Weasel you and the Potty decided to see other people." Draco drawled waiting for a reaction of some sort. He wasn't disappointed.  
  
"Why you. . . !" Ginny's head shot up as her brown eyes flashed with emotion.  
  
"Hold it. Before you go telling me where I can stuff my opinion. I only said it to get a rise out of you, which I got by the way." Draco said as he held up a hand and smirked.  
  
Ginny relaxed back into the chair. "Wanted to see what would piss me off huh, Ferret-boy? Wonder what it would take to get a rise out of you? To answer your question or statement. HArry and I have decided to see other people. I have to wonder why you're curious. Thinking about asking me to Hogsmeade?" Ginny asked sarcastically.  
  
"Maybe." Draco said with a quirked eyebrow.  
  
"What!" Ginny sputtered. "Are you insane?"  
  
"I've got an idea. It just happens to be bloody brilliant, if I do say so myself." Draco said preening.  
  
"What kind of Idea?" Ginny asked suspiciously  
  
Draco looked around them to make sure they couldn't be overheard. "What I'm about to tell you can't be repeated, not even to your brothers, or Potter or Granger."  
  
"Oh-kay"  
  
"Dumbledore asked me to join his side. My role would be passing on any names of people my father and his friends show an interest in. He suggested I propose to my father to become friends with your brother and pass on Ministry Information to my father. I actually would be giving him false information and passing on to Dumbledore through your brother the names of people they might be attacking. It just hit me though my father wouldn't go for that scene. However I could propose the idea of seeing you, to seduce the information out of you. That would be a Malfoy enough thing for my father to believe. Do you want play along?"  
  
"Let me get this straight. We would be 'pretending' to go out. We would know it was fake, but everyone else would think it was the real thing."  
  
"For now. Are you saying if I asked you on a real date you'd say 'yes'" Draco asked questioningly.  
  
"I don't know. I might. It would depend on you." Ginny got up out of her chair and walked over and sat on Draco's lap.  
  
"What would it depend on?" Draco asked as he whispered in her ear. He put down the quill as his arms automatically held her close to him.  
  
"How well you kiss." Ginny whispered in his ear.'I can't believe I'm actually throwing down this challenge to him' Ginny thought as her heart pounded in her ears. She was positive he could hear it.  
  
Draco took her face in both his hands and brought her lips so close to his a whisper couldn't have fit through. "Let me just get this straight, I kiss you well and you'll go through with my plan. But it would be for real not just a ruse."  
  
"Yes" Ginny whispered.  
  
"Well, never let it be said that a Malfoy walks away from a challenge." Draco drawled right before he brought her lips down to meet his. 


	4. Interlude 1

The Dragon Prince and his Flame Princess by tigereyes320 Part 3 of  
  
Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters belong to JK Rowling. And the various Presses that release it. Doesn't in any way shape or form belong to me  
  
A/N 1 I have to thank my beta Jenny. This is my first HP fic. I have to tell you now, I have D/G together obviously also Ron/Her. This fic will change POV from someone telling a story in one time, to seeing the scenes in the story in the past. Then back to the time when the story is being told. Parts will be the story. Interludes will be scenes from the story's present time. Interludes will tell you what everyone's been doing since the story.  
  
A/N 2 I have to thank echo for letting me (reluctantly) borrow her pairing of Katie Bell with Percy from Absolutely Spiffing (a great read by the way)  
  
A/N 3 I like constructive feedback. tigereyes320@hotmail.com Pairing will NOT be changed in anyway. So those that do not like my Pairings are under no obligation to read this story.  
  
Draco paused in his telling of the story as he felt the heavy weight of his sleeping daughters on his arm. He looked over and saw Ginny watching him with a smile on her face.  
  
"What are you smiling at?" Draco asked softly so as not to wake the children.  
  
"You. You and the girls remind me of when Ron and I used to fall asleep on my Dad's lap." Ginny smiled at the memory.  
  
"Let's get them up to bed, so Daddy can tuck Mummy in to bed." Draco said softly with a wicked grin on his face.  
  
"What kind of example for the children is that?" Ginny said with a mock frown.  
  
"A really good one, in how to be crazy about your spouse."  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes at that comment, and shook her head.  
  
Draco leaned forward to balance the weight of the two girls, so he could get out of his chair.  
  
"Mow stowy Daddy." Marissa mumbled in her sleep.  
  
"Ssshhhhh Sweet-pea. We'll have more story tomorrow night." Draco murmured softly in her ear.  
  
"Oh-tay."  
  
"Let me have Shannon," Ginny whispered as she disentangled herself from the boys. "We'll put the girls down and the come back for the boys. Come on Shannon."  
  
"Mummy?" Shannon mumbled sleepily, "Want more Dwagon." She said as she fell back asleep after wrapping her arms around her mothers' neck.  
  
"Tomorrow sweetheart. Daddy will tell more of the story tomorrow. Let's get you to bed."  
  
Ginny and Draco, holding their girls, made there way up the stairs to the girls' respective rooms. They tucked them in and then switched rooms so the other could say good night as well. They met back in the hallway. Draco took Ginny's hand and brought it to his lips. He kept it linked with his as they went back into the library.  
  
"You take David, and I'll get Jason." Draco said softly.  
  
Ginny nodded and moved toward the two boys sprawled out on the sofa. Their fiery red and silver hair mixing together as their heads touched.  
  
Ginny picked up her silver haired son, David. He stirred for a minute and they locked eyes brown to brown for a moment, before he dropped his head onto her shoulder.  
  
"Is story over Mummy?" David asked as he wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"No baby. Daddy is going to continue it tomorrow."  
  
"I not a baby Mummy!" David argued stubbornly. "'Thaniel the baby."  
  
"Ok David." Ginny said soothingly, stroking his silver hair, as she made her way up the stairs to the bedroom he shared with Jason. "Nathaniel's the baby. Can't you be Mummy's baby for tonight?"  
  
"'Kay. I lub you Mummy." David said sleepily as his drifted shut once more.  
  
"I know you do. I love you too." Ginny said as she stoked his back.  
  
Ginny followed Draco into the boys' bedroom. The charmed ceiling, that looked like a star filled sky cast a faint glow on the room. The boys had decided two years ago, that they wanted to share a room. Whether that would continue, as they grew older was anybody's guess.  
  
Draco took her hand and with a gentle squeeze pulled her from the room. Draco pulled her to him in a hug as they stood in the doorway, watching their sons. Jason was already so buried under the blanket you could barely see his bright red hair.  
  
"We did good didn't we Gin?" Draco asked as kissed the top of her head.  
  
"We did beautiful." Ginny responded as she reveled in being held close.  
  
Draco and Ginny left the doorway and walked down the hall toward their bedroom. They had compromised on the location of their bedroom, when the house was being built. Ginny had wanted to be close to the children in case they needed her. Draco wanted to be far enough away that they didn't hear anything they shouldn't.  
  
When they reached the nursery, that was located across the hall from their bedroom they peeked in at Nathaniel. He was content and asleep in his crib.  
  
Draco gently pulled Ginny into their bedroom and shut the door behind them. As soon as the door closed he attacked her mouth in a ferocious kiss that Ginny returned with equal fervor. They broke apart with a huge grin decorating both their faces.  
  
"Remember when we would have thought going to bed at 9:30 was a punishment?" Ginny asked Draco as they started their nightly ritual.  
  
It would begin with getting their nightclothes ready and taking turns in the bathroom while they undressed for bed. Their way of being together, yet having their own space. A way they could catch up on what happened to the other during the day.  
  
"Draco?" Ginny asked as she took off all her jewelry except her engagement and wedding rings, and began brushing her hair. "Mum wants us to come to supper this weekend, the whole family is going to be there. Except for the kids that are at Hogwarts, of course. She also wants to know about Christmas."  
  
"Are we looking at Saturday or Sunday?" Draco called from the bathroom.  
  
"Sunday, that's the day Katie can get away from Hogwarts and come with Percy and the kids. It's also the best day for the rest of my brothers. Charlie and Laura as well as Bill and Fleur are here for the next 3 weeks. This year everyone will be at the Burrow for Christmas. Harry'll be there too. Mum's in grandbaby heaven." Ginny said with a smirk.  
  
"You'd think she'd be there any ways with almost thirty Grandchildren in England." Draco said with a smile as he exited the bathroom wearing charcoal-grey flannel pajama bottoms. "Are Charlie and Laura excited about him teaching at Hogwarts next year?"  
  
"Yes, Laura can't wait to see the school. She's so muggle. She's absolutely enchanted with the idea of being near a magic school. Percy and Katie are helping them find a place to live near them. Besides Jennifer and Paul are kind of close in age." Ginny said as walked past him with her nightshirt in her hands. Draco snaked his arm out and brought her close to his side. Ginny wrapped her arms around his waist and enjoyed being held close to his chest as his heart beat next to her ear.  
  
Draco tipped her head back for a kiss when his brow furrowed and he drew his finger down the side of her face. "You look tired love."  
  
Ginny went up on her toes and softly brushed her lips against his. "I'm fine sweetie. You worry too much."  
  
"I'm not the one with seven older brothers, who would take great delight in taking me apart piece by piece if I wasn't taking care of their baby sister." Draco grumbled. "I love you Ginny, but we made a deal. I agreed we could have a big family, and you could still have your career. I know that your career is important to you. You agreed to have a nanny and other servants to help you take care of the kids, our home, and me. Remember? I don't want you stretching yourself too thin. We can have it all you just need to remember not to try and do it all."  
  
"I know but my mum was able to watch all seven of us with no help."  
  
Draco put his finger to her lips. "You know I love your Mum, to bits. Your mum didn't work outside the home and that was her choice. You also made your choice. Go get changed we'll talk more when we are snuggled in bed. We always talk better that way."  
  
"Talk? Is that what we do? I could have sworn we did more than that. Isn't that how we got seven kids of our own?" Ginny said as she scooted into their luxurious bathroom done in all the shades of blue known to man. From the dark almost blue-black marble of the tub and shower, to the palest of white-blue in the sheer curtains that hung at the bay window overlooking her garden. Ginny slipped out of her clothes and into the charcoal-grey top that matched Draco's bottoms and brushed her teeth.  
  
Ginny turned out the light as she went back into their bedroom. She shook her head as she remembered the 'discussions' she and Draco had in the decorating of their bedroom. He still liked green and silver, typical Slytherin, and just get his ire up she told him she wanted red and gold. They finally compromised in pulling together a bedroom that used deep purples, blues, greens and reds on the bed and at the windows with the palest of silver gray accents. Ginny stood there for a minute just watching her husband of almost ten years read a book. Patiently waiting for her to join him so they could hold each other close and talk. She swallowed a laugh as she remembered how most of those conversations ended. In fact 5 of the results of those particular 'conversations' were sleeping in other bedrooms down and across the hall.  
  
Ginny climbed into their bed and in between the silky grey sheets and snuggled up close to Draco. He pulled her close as they semi-reclined on the pillows of the bed. They linked hands and just enjoyed the moment of quiet peace that surrounded them at night when they were like this.  
  
"Happy Ginny?" Draco asked as he kissed her temple.  
  
"Yes, I'm very happy. I just wish I didn't feel so guilty. That's why I try to do so much. Look at what we have. Draco, we have seven incredible and beautiful children, a large home, and more money in the bank then we could spend in twenty lifetimes, yet you and I both work. Maybe I'm just being selfish. It's not like we need the money I bring in. May be I should just stay home with the kids. I can go back to work when they are older. Neither your mother or my mother worked."  
  
Draco held her close and let her vent. He leaned his head onto hers and smelled her rose shampoo. Draco stroked her back until Ginny stopped talking. "Ok. Lets get a few things straight. First, we both work because we aren't the types of people that just sit on our bums and spend money. Second, our mothers were a different generation then we are. They were raised you had a family or you had a career, it couldn't be both. I happen to know both our mothers think you are a wonderful mum to our kids. Third, in the beginning you had to have a career. You had to support Nick and Ally. Even with the money my parents gave you and the support your parents gave you, you needed a career. Fourth, when we got married we sat down and discussed this. I told you then, what I'm telling you now. If you want a career I'm behind you one hundred percent. If you want to stay home I'm still behind you. You made a good name for yourself with your column. Why give that up? Fifth, you and I also compromised with our jobs by working at home three days a week. One of us is always here for the children and they adore Nanny. Sixth, We do our duty as Malfoy's by going to few parties but we say 'no' more then we say 'yes'. We give away money to charities and the like. We also do our job as Weasley's and take the brood to your Mum's often as we can. Ginny our kids are happy, healthy and are loved unconditionally. We can't do more then that."  
  
Ginny let her fingers trace absent patterns on his chest. "I remember all our promises. We both abide by them. You have your days when you get hang out with your buddies, who by some really weird miracle, are my brothers. I take my sister's-in-law with me when I have my spa days. Our children aren't like the spoiled prat you used to be. We make time for us. We don't just hand them money. Draco, I have the happily ever after that the fairy tales end with. I don't know why I'm so tired. The only extra thing I've added is the two anniversary parties."  
  
"That's right. Mother and Father wanted to really celebrate their anniversary this year, So did your Mum and Dad."  
  
"I have to say I was down right suspicious when your parents said they wanted to include the whole family. Usually it just them, and us. Sometimes we include the children. Actually I think that's what making me tired. Your father wants a portrait done of all seven grandchildren and us. Who knew Lucius would want pictures of children around?" Ginny said as she and Draco found a more comfortable position on the bed.  
  
"My parents sure are crazy about our kids aren't they?" Draco questioned ironically.  
  
"You can't really blame them Draco. There was a time when they thought there would be no more Malfoy's. When you were declared dead, their chance of grandchildren disappeared. I thank Merlin everyday that you really didn't die. For two years Draco we thought you were dead. The only good thing that came out of that scare was that your father realized, belatedly, that you were more important than any power he might receive." Ginny tightened her arms around Draco remembering a time when she thought she'd never be able to it again.  
  
"I'm so sorry you went through so much by yourself. I'm mad that I missed out on the first two years of Nick and Ally's lives."  
  
"Better that you missed two years and not their whole lives. Remember when you proposed to me?"  
  
"Which time the first, second or third?"  
  
"Third doesn't count. You and I were already engaged at the time. But I was thinking the about the first two." Ginny said as she leaned up and gave him a long sweet kiss.  
  
"You remember both do you?" Draco asked as they came up for air.  
  
"Clear as crystal my memory is. I just remember thinking how sweet it was that you went to my Dad and asked for his blessing." Ginny smiled fondly at the memory.  
  
"I wanted him to know how serious I was. And that I loved you. I also told him if you said yes we'd marry without his blessing. I knew you'd want it. I wanted you to know what my intentions were before we got physical."  
  
"What did Dad say when you asked him?"  
  
"He asked me if you were pregnant."  
  
"He didn't! Why didn't you ever tell me this before? What did you say?" Ginny looked up at him in shock.  
  
"I was honest. I told him we hadn't had sex yet. I remember saying I wasn't going to tell him when we did. I told him it was important to me for your family to know that I didn't want you just for now. I wanted for at least seventy or eighty years."  
  
"Then. . . "  
  
"He asked me when I planned to marry you. I told him the June after you graduated from Hogwarts. I wanted you to do whatever you wanted after Hogwarts. Further schooling, a career, whatever you wanted. I then said I didn't plan to officially propose until I graduated."  
  
"I remember Lucius being so furious that not only did you propose in such a manner, but to a Weasely! You were only supposed to be using me. He didn't know we'd actually been engaged since New Year's Eve."  
  
"I was terrified you'd say 'no.' You should have heard him when we go home. "No son of mine is going to marry a mudblood lover." I told him with my inheritance I didn't need him or his money. I said I was moving out the next day and entering Auror training." Draco thought back to that time in his life, he took Ginny's hand in his, "Did you ever take it off?" "My Ring?"  
  
Draco nodded.  
  
"Not since the night you gave it to me."  
  
"Not even-"  
  
"Not even when I thought you dead. I wanted our baby to know that we weren't just a fling. That you wanted to marry me."  
  
"Ginny I know I've said it before, but I'm sorry you had to go through the pregnancy alone. We were careful. I don't know how the potions we were using failed. . . "  
  
"Draco, you can't blame yourself. I never told you this, but I didn't want to wait to get married. I stopped taking my potion in February of that year. That last weekend we were together I never let you take yours I swiched it with a potion that did absolutely nothing. You wouldn't hear of moving up the wedding. You told me the only way you'd agree to mov it up was if. . . "  
  
"If you got pregnant. Ginny."  
  
"The week you disappeared, you were suppose to meet me in Hogsmeade that weekend. I was going to tell you then what I had done. We'd only been together a couple of weeks before. I remember getting the message to come to Dumbledore's office in Potions. I thought it was weird Snape let me go. In fact he escorted me to Dumbledore's office. First time I think he ever let a class go early. I walked in and Ron and Harry were there. Hermione too. I knew in that second it had to be bad. I think I sat down. I still remember the look on Ron's face. You know he never liked us together, but he knew how much I loved you. Since you made me happy he went along with it. I thought for split second that it had to be one of my brothers for him to be so miserable about it. I think he got out the word's "Ginny, It's Draco." The next thing I remember was waking up in the Hospital Wing. After I insisted on knowing the facts, they told me you were believed to be dead at Voldemort's hand. They also said they couldn't find your body. I spent the next couple of weeks in a daze. When I passed out again a few weeks later in Potions of all places. Pomphrey told me I was pregnant."  
  
"When did you tell your family, they never really told me. You and I have never seemed to want to talk about it before."  
  
"I told them after I got home after graduating. I timed it right after Ron and Hermione announced they were getting married. Ron told me later that it was because of what happened to you that she insisted on getting married right away. She refused to wait until he was defeated. He said Hermione told him that if the worse happened she wanted to die knowing she'd married the man she loved. He said she quoted some muggle about a moment spent with you is worth more then a lifetime spent without you. I don't remember who he said she got it from. Fleur announced she was expecting. Katie had already had Kaleb. Angelina and Alicia were both due in few months. I figured I would add to the news."  
  
"What happened when you told them?"  
  
"It got really quiet. Before anyone could start yelling or cursing you, I reminded them you and I had been engaged for over a year. We'd been responsible; it was just an unplanned, on your part at least, but definitely not an unwanted blessing. I told them this baby was all I had left of you, and that I was keeping and raising our child." Ginny said as she tightened her hold on him.  
  
"Your family must have wanted to kill me. . . especially Ron." Draco remarked wryly.  
  
"Actually Ron and Hermione were your biggest defenders, right after Harry."  
  
"Harry defended me? Is that why he's one of their godfathers'?" Draco asked a bit surprised. He knew the reason they never had this out in th open was because at the time they were just so happy being together. They hadn't wanted to sort this out before. Privately Draco never wanted to face the idea that he could have lost Ginny to another man. One of the reasons why he never asked her was he was afraid of the answer.  
  
"Yep. I don't know how I could have made it through without him and my family. They really stuck by me. Harry though really helped, he would tell me about the conversations you two would have at the office or when you were on assignment."  
  
"You've never asked me about what he said. How did you know it was true?"  
  
"I didn't care. I knew you loved me. If they were lies I didn't care. I needed them at the time. It really helped with naming the twins."  
  
"What about naming the twins? I know the only time you and I talked about what we would name our kids is you wanted their middle names to be of your brothers, which we've done. I remember saying I didn't want to name one after my father or have a Draco Junior around." Draco reminisced.  
  
"Honey it doesn't matter. Let's get some sleep. You know our little ones will be up early."  
  
"I want to know what he said Virginia Molly Marie Weasley Malfoy." Draco said seriously.  
  
"He said," Ginny said softly,"After he and Juliana got married, you guys were talking about kids and names. He said you had teased him that he was probably going to talk Jules into naming the kids after his parents and his friends. Then he said he teased back that you would want me to name our kids after your father or past death eaters."  
  
"I remember now," Draco said. "That's when I told him if I had a little girl I really liked the name Allison, so we could call her Ally. Then I said for a boy, I really liked Nicholas. I also told him that since you would be carrying any child we would have. I would let you pretty much name the children unless I absolutely hated the name. Harry confided in me since his Dad's name was his middle name it wasn't as important to name his son after his father, but he really wanted to name a daughter if he had one after his mum. Which he was able to do. Juliana liked the name and knew how much it meant to him. That's why I think Harry let her name their sons whatever she wanted. He was so tickled when the last son was born he got to name it after Ron and his dad. I never asked you this before. When did you tell my parents about the baby? I was surprised you did considering their treatment of you."  
  
"It was in July, when they had your memorial service. Harry escorted me just in case your father was nasty. Ron and Hermione came, and so did Fred and Angelina, George and Alicia, and Percy and Katie to show there support for me and say goodbye to you. I wasn't showing yet, so I went up to your parents to offer them my condolences. My family and I were going to sit in the back. Your mother was an absolute mess. Harry came up with me, you know to give his condolences as well. I wasn't sure what there reaction to me would be. They never made it a secret that they despised both my family and me.  
  
"Your mother sat there accepting condolences. She was clutching your father's hand when we came up. Your father was sitting as if frozen. When your mother saw us approach she stood and met me. She said something along the lines of; "You're his Ginny." Your mother wrapped her arms around me and hugged me. I was in shock. I didn't know your mother could hug. She shook Harry's hand and asked us to sit with them during the service. I looked at your father expecting him to disagree with this. Before he could open his mouth to say anything, Narcissa turned and said, "We have lost our son, our only child. We will have the woman he loved and the man he worked with sit beside us." There was no telling her I wanted to sit with my family. Lucius took me by the arm and pulled me aside and said, "She's taking Draco's death very badly. I fear for her sanity truth be told. The only person so far she's responded to is you. I understand your dislike for me and I deserve it. My wife adored our son; I would take it as a personal favor if you would sit with us. Your brother's and their wives are more then welcome to sit with us as well." Ginny felt her eyes well up with tears remembering when she had; had to say good bye to the man she loved.  
  
"I wish you hadn't gone through that." Draco said wiping the tears from her eyes. "The fact that I caused you pain breaks my heart."  
  
Ginny sat up in the big bed and after forcing Draco to sit climbed onto his lap and held him close. "Draco, you didn't ask to be kidnapped and held hostage for over a year and a half. Voldemort wasn't even responsible some wanna-be bad guy did this to us, not you. The way your mother was reacting made me think I should tell her. I asked mum what she thought. I actually asked her that if something happened to one of my brothers would she want to know if a grandchild was on the way even if it was out of wedlock. When she said yes, I made my decision to tell your mother about the baby. I didn't know how to find Malfoy Manor, so I decided to ask Dumbledore for help. That's when I discovered your father talking to him."  
  
"I still find it difficult to believe that after all those years of kissing Voldemort's feet my father would change like that. All that change. . .for me. . ."  
  
"I don't think he realized how much he loved you until you were taken away. He still had a hard time saying it. You have to admit he adores the children. Spoils 'em rotten he does."  
  
"For him to be willing to -"  
  
"I overheard him telling Dumbledore, he wanted to do something that would have made his son proud of him. All he asked Dumbledore to do was make sure the Ministry left his wife alone and leave her enough money to live out her remaining days in comfort. Dumbledore agreed and asked about him. Lucius told him he didn't want any special treatment. He would take whatever punishment the Ministry decided on. That was when I walked in. I apologized for interrupting, I know Dumbledore knew I had eavesdropped on the conversation, and asked your father where I could find his wife. Dumbledore told him that he believed his wife was in the Great Hall at the Slytherin Table. Lucius offered to go get her for me, and then he left."  
  
"Then what happened?" Draco questioned as his fingers danced up and down her back. He pulled Ginny closer so that she was straddling the cradle of his hips. Draco's lips also began playing with sensitive spot of skin right beneath her earlobes.  
  
"Draco are you wanting to hear the story or are you wanting to make love to me?" Ginny asked as her breath caught in her throat when his teeth grazed her shoulder.  
  
"You married a man that can do several things at once including seducing his wife and listening to her story. Tell what happened next Ginny-bean."  
  
"Dumbledore asked me if I was planning to tell the Malfoy's about the babies. I almost fainted from the shock. The medi-wizard had told me just that day, I was having twins. I nodded to him. He said it was a good idea to tell them. Narcissa needed something to hope for and Lucius needed a reason to hold on and not go off half-cocked into Voldemort's nest. When your mother came in she looked like she was barely holding on. When they sat down, I took a deep breath and told them that I had some news, that I was thrilled in knowing and that I hoped they would be able to share in the happiness it had given me. I guess there wasn't a particularly eady way to tell them. Somehow I just spit out 'I'm pregnant.' For a split second I could have sworn Lucius wanted to hug me he was that happy."  
  
"He did seem happy when we told we were expecting Shannon as well as the other children."  
  
"No need to worry about the family line now do we? Not with four sons."  
  
"Nope. So what happened next?"  
  
"You really want to hear more?"  
  
"Ginny when I came back, I fully expected to see that you'd found someone else and moved on. I was just selfish enough to want to see you one more time. I always wanted you to find happiness. If you had found it with someone else I'd have let you go. Reluctantly, but I'd have let you go. To find you still single and still in love with me was beyond my wildest dreams. The twins, Ally and Nick, they were icing on the cake. Every child we've had since has been an additional blessing." Draco confessed softly.  
  
"After I told them Lucius turned to Dumbledore and said I want my grandchild to provided for as well no matter what. That's when Dumbledore and I both said you mean grandchildren. Your father looked at me, down to my belly back up to my hair and then landed on my face. I sear to you he said 'Thank Merlin, for the Weasley genes' He asked that even though we hadn't been married, that I give the children the Malfoy name. I was a bit mean. I asked why he didn't question the paternity, as there was no love lost between us. He smirked at me, I swear all you Malfoy's must carry the gene for it, he then said 'If it is one thing Weasley's have in abundance it's loyalty and fidelity to their mates. Draco was your mate. I have no doubt that if you are with child that it's my son's.' After that I agreed I would name them Malfoy's. I warned him they could both be girls, the name might still die out. He said it didn't matter as long as the Malfoy bloodline continued." Ginny finished with her breath hitching as Draco's fingers continued to work their magic.  
  
"Ginny, make me a promise."  
  
"I'll promise you anything you want as long as your finger don't stop moving."  
  
"Go to the medi-wizard if you're still feeling tired tomorrow. Please?"  
  
"Ok." Ginny grabbed her wand from the table and extinguished the lights.  
  
Draco felt he body move as she removed her nightshirt under the cover of darkness.  
  
"Now what were you saying earlier about seducing your wife?" Ginny questioned with a clear challenge thrown.  
  
Draco was not about to not meet that challenge head on. He reached up and pulled her to him and then under him. "Well," he drawled. "Never let it be said I don't keep my promises." With that he pulled the bed covers over the both of them.  
  
It took a while before either of them fell asleep that night. 


	5. Interlude 2

The Dragon Prince and his Flame Princess by tigereyes320 Part 4 of  
  
Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters belong to JK Rowling. And the various Presses that release it. Doesn't in any way shape or form belong to me  
  
A/N 1 I have to thank my beta Jenny yet again for getting this back to me so quickly. This is my first HP fic. I have to tell you now, I have D/G together obviously also Ron/Her. This fic will change POV from someone telling a story in one time, to seeing the scenes in the story in the past. Then back to the time when the story is being told. Parts will be the story. Interludes will be scenes from the story's present time. Interludes will tell you what everyone's been doing since the story.  
  
A/N 2 I have to thank echo for letting me (reluctantly) borrow her pairing of Katie Bell with Percy from Absolutely Spiffing (a great read by the way)  
  
A/N 3 I like constructive feedback. tigereyes320@hotmail.com Pairing will NOT be changed in anyway. So those that do not like my Pairings are under no obligation to read this story.  
  
A/N 4 I want to thank everyone who has reviewed and said they liked the story I really appreciate it. I'm getting the next part out as quickly as I can. I promise not to hold it for ransom. If you want to review, great. If you don't, that's ok too. I just hope you enjoy it.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
The next afternoon, Draco was in his study after lunch, working on some paper work for his family's holdings. Out of the corner of his eye Draco saw of flash of long silver blond hair. He smiled to himself and continued to work. Draco saw her peak around the chair at him and duck back around it. He heard her sweet giggle as she tried to hide.  
  
"Marissa was there something you needed?"  
  
Draco heard her gasp as she jumped from behind the chair, at the sound of his voice. "Daddy you scawed me." Marissa said as she stood in front of him with her tiny fists on her hips. Draco's lips quirked Ginny looked just like that when she scolded him for something. He couldn't believe how much his girls looked like Ginny.  
  
"What are you up to Molly Narcissa Louise Malfoy? Have you been doing something you shouldn't?" Draco looked down, trying very hard to frown, into those supposedly big brown eyes.  
  
Marissa made a face as her father used her full given name. She smirked at him, "I been good, Daddy! I just wanted to see you before I gots to take a nap. Mummy and Nanny says I gots to take one."  
  
Draco beckoned her closer, "If you don't take a nap you won't be able to stay up with your brothers and sister to hear more of your story." he wheedled. As much as he loved her Marissa was such a Malfoy, when it came to getting her own way. "If you don't behave, your mum won't let you play quidditch with your cousins on Sunday when we go to Grandmum's for supper."  
  
"Are dey all gonna be dere?" Marissa asked suspiciously. Daddy never lied but he could twist things around sometimes.  
  
Before Draco could answer her, they both heard Ginny's voice as it carried through the open library door. "Marissa!"  
  
"Eeep" Marissa shrieked as she ran behind Draco in an attempt to hide.  
  
"Busted sweet-pea." Draco said as he peered behind him into her sweet little face.  
  
"Daaadeee!" Marisa said her fists holding on to his pants, as she tried to climb up into his arms.  
  
Draco sighed and picked her up.  
  
"Can't I sit in here with you Daddy? Pweese?" Marissa asked plaintively.  
  
"Let's ask Mummy." Draco said as he inwardly cursed himself for falling for the same pair of brown eyes again. It was the same with Ally who was her mother's twin. "Ok. Go get your blanket. You can lie on the sofa, while I do some more work. But you have to lie down and be quiet. You also have to tell your mum."  
  
"Oh-tay Daddy." Marissa said throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him tight. She reached up and kissed his cheek enthusiastically, before wiggling down and running from the room.  
  
Draco stood there for a second and watched her go.  
  
"You do know she has you wrapped around her little finger?" Draco watched as Ginny said this leaning against doorway with a smirk. How dare she! A smirk, no, his smirk on her lovely face.  
  
"That's my smirk you have on your face, Weasley," Draco said as he watched his wife, Merlin he loved thinking of her like that. He frowned as he saw the faint circles underneath her eyes. Even though they'd made love last night they'd fallen asleep before eleven o'clock. Ginny also slept in this morning usually she was up by seven with Nate. Today she could barely stir by nine. Fear gnawed at his stomach. There couldn't be anything wrong with his Ginny. Draco controlled his voice when he said, "Ginny, maybe you should take a nap as well. Let Nanny watch out for the kids for awhile."  
  
"Draco. . ." Ginny began, she was cut off as Marissa came barreling in.  
  
"I weady Daddy." Marissa said as came in trailing the lavender blanket that Molly Weasley had made her when she was born."Mummy! Daddy said I could have a lie in on his sofa, if I was quiet and you say it's ohtay. Ohtay? Pweese?"  
  
At Ginny's nod of approval, Draco was inspired.  
  
"Marissa how about if your mum lies down with you for a bit?"  
  
Marissa began to dance around her parents, "Goody! I gets to sleep with mummy!"  
  
"Draco I don't need a-"  
  
"Please Ginny. For me and my piece of mind. I want you to go to the medi- wizard tomorrow. You still look too tired. Besides how can I get your Christmas present if you're always with me? You take a nap I'll have a chance to go pick it up."  
  
"Draco," Ginny said about to protest again, she saw the look in his eyes, the terror underneath the concern. "I'm not going to leave you or our family, not without one hell of a fight." she whispered as she drew him to her in a hug. "If it will put your mind at ease, I'll lay down with Marissa. But, you are not to get me anything extravagant for Christmas."  
  
"Ginny!"  
  
"Draco!" Ginny looked into Draco's eyes with her arms still around his neck. She traced the planes of his face with one of her fingers. "I have everything I ever wanted: A handsome husband. Healthy, beautiful children. A great career, and a wonderful home. I don't need fancy jewelry or expensive stuff."  
  
"I know you don't need them, but I like giving them to you. I see you are wearing my anniversary gift." Draco said as he touched the diamond earrings and necklace he had given her the past June.  
  
Ginny reached up to touch the simple one-carat diamond solitaire necklace and matching earrings. She sighed. He loved giving her gifts. "Promise me it's nothing ostentatious."  
  
"I promise." Draco said as he leaned down to kiss her.  
  
When they broke apart he looked at her sternly.  
  
"Now onto the couch with you." He commanded firmly.  
  
They looked down at the couch and saw Marissa there barely awake with her little face resting on her fist.  
  
"Daddy when I gwow up, can I mawwy you?" Marissa asked sleepily.  
  
Ginny removed her shoes and laid down on the couch and settled Marissa in her arms, as Draco covered them both with Marissa's blanket.  
  
"No sweetie you can't marry me. I'm already taken by mummy. But we'll help you find your own prince. OK?" Draco said as he kissed them both on the forehead. They were both asleep before he finished his sentence.  
  
Draco walked out of the library and left the door open a crack. He went upstairs and informed Nanny where Ginny and Marissa were, and let her know he'd be out for the rest of the afternoon. Draco made his way back to the living room and was about to pass it on his way to get his cloak. He would soon be on his way to Diagon Alley.  
  
"Draco Malfoy!" a green cloud came from the fireplace, out of which his father's face appeared.  
  
Draco bit back a groan as he saw his father, "Yes father? What can I do for you?"  
  
"You're looking well son." Lucius said giving a slight smile. "Your mother was hoping you and your family could come by for tea or something this weekend. Your mother has been missing her grandchildren."  
  
Draco bit his tongue at the idea of mentioning to his father that he also looked anxious to see the children. "I'm sorry father, this Sunday we've already promised to visit Ginny's parents. All of her brothers will be there with their families. I'd say we could meet up on Saturday but I don't want Ginny over doing it. She's been feeling a bit tired lately. I think seeing her parents and her brothers might perk her up a bit."  
  
"Is Ginny all right?" Lucius said as he frowned. He was rather fond of his daughter-in-law. She may not have come from the richest of families, but she had saved theirs. Ginny also made his son happy and while he'd never admit it out loud, it meant a lot to him that she did.  
  
"We think so. She's going to the medi-wizard tomorrow. Why don't we plan for getting together next weekend? Ally and Nick are coming back from Hogwarts for the holidays. We pick them up next Friday. I know they'd like to see you." Draco suggested.  
  
"I can't believe I've got grandchildren that are first years already. Did they get my owl after they were sorted? I hope they don't think I was disappointed that they didn't make Slytherin."  
  
"Yes, they got it. I wasn't surprised when they were sorted into Ravenclaw. With Hermione being one of their godmother's it wasn't a shock. They've always been voracious readers. In fact they are ranking right behind their cousins Annie, Harry and Henry. They plan to go for out for the quidditch team next year, what with half of the team is graduating." Draco said with quiet pride.  
  
"Well with a Chaser for a mother and a Seeker for a father, I can't say I'm surprised. In that case, I know your wife's rule about extravagant gifts for the children, but maybe she'd allow an exception in this case. I could make it a combination Christmas and birthday gift. Do you know what position will be open?" Lucius asked.  
  
"I believe there are all four positions open. I don't know what they'll go for. You could owl and ask them. I know they enjoy hearing from both you and mother. I really should get going I have to pick up a few Christmas gifts for the family and Ginny. You'll let me know about next weekend?"  
  
"I'll check with your mother but I don't think it'll be a problem. If Ginny's still tired, we can come to you. We just would like see you. I'll let you know tomorrow. I know I don't always say this, but I'm glad you have found happiness with Ginny and the children. You tell Ginny I said to take it easy. I can't have the mother of my grandchildren not feeling well."  
  
"I'll tell her father. I'll talk to you tomorrow." Draco watched as his father disappeared. He left the living room got his cloak and left the house. He shook his head, Ginny would be so tickled about the fact his father was concerned about her. He took out his wand and apparated to the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
He went up and said 'hi' to Tom who still ran the place. He decided to have a butter beer for old time's sake. No sooner then Tom placed it in front of him, then he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Well lookey here Harry. You and I are out doing a bit of shopping for the wives and who do we run into but our favorite brother-in-law." Ron chortled as he sat down beside Draco.  
  
Draco didn't bat an eyelash as he coolly remarked, "Weasley you've been married to Granger for twelve years, has nothing rubbed off on you. I'm your only brother in law. So of course it stands to reason that I'm your favorite."  
  
Harry had to laugh at that, and the scowl on Ron's face as he sat on Draco's other side.  
  
"Join me why don't you?" Draco asked sarcastically. He took a good look at them, Weasley grew into hands and feet. Draco hated to admit it but Ron had an inch or two on him, and Harry and he were around the same height. Harry was still wiry, but now had some meat on his bones.  
  
Ron motioned to Tom to bring him and Harry the same as Draco. "Seriously Draco. What are you doing here? You don't usually come without Ginny or the kids?  
  
"My lovely wife is taking a nap with Marissa. The other children are also resting or being looked after by Nanny. I thought I would take this opportunity to pick up some Christmas gifts."  
  
"Ginny's taking a nap? Is she not feeling well. That's usually the only time she takes one." Harry asked a s he took a long draw from his butter beer bottle.  
  
"She's been really tired the past few days. I'm making her go to the medi- wizard tomorrow."  
  
"Tired! My sister Ginny tired! The only time that Ginny was really tired was when she was pregnant. Remember Harry? When she was pregnant with the twins she slept all the time, With Jules it was that god-awful morning sickness, and with my 'Mione it was bloody vicious mood swings and weird cravings. She isn't is she? I thought you guys had decided to stop after Nate." Ron said as he finished his butter beer.  
  
Draco pondered his words as he finished his own drink. Realization dawned as Ginny's symptoms took on a familiar form. When she was in the early weeks of her pregnancy she was always exhausted. "Oh No! Ginny's going to kill me." he groaned.  
  
Ron patted him on the shoulder companionably. "That is ok. Mum will love you. You and Ginny will have surpassed the amount of kids she had with Dad. You're having your own population explosion, Malfoy. I think you're right to have her checked out though. Better be safe then sorry."  
  
"You will be there on Sunday?"  
  
"With Bells on. So Malfoy what are you buying my sister for Christmas? The biggest Diamond in existence."  
  
"The only reason she excepted the diamonds for our anniversary is they weren't big. Actually I got something in mind for her. I'm getting all the ladies of the family a mothers necklace. For Mum and my mother grandmother necklaces. Mione gave me the idea."  
  
"That's my wife the brilliant one. Harry and Annie take after her. What's a mother's necklace? Why are you getting my wife one?" Ron asked a bit suspiciously, he might like Draco now, but the idea of ferret boy buying his Mione a gift, he didn't know about that.  
  
"Because Ginny will think it's extravagant, she'll only accept hers if I give one to all my sister's-in-law. It's a necklace that shows the birthstones of your children. I'm having them make the necklaces in various shapes for each mum."  
  
"They'll get a kick out of that. Trying to make us look bad Draco." Harry asked jokingly.  
  
"I don't have to try."  
  
"Funny Malfoy. Very Funny."  
  
"So what are you two getting your wives?" Draco asked.  
  
"Actually I wanted to talk to you about that Draco. I was hoping you'd let me use your villa in Italy. Now that Christy is three, thought I could take Mione for a second honeymoon. Actually it'd be a first, we never really went on one the first time." Ron asked with a smile on his face.  
  
"Sure just let me know when. The only thing is, are we taking the kids? Normally I don't mind the house overflowing with them, but if Ginny is pregnant I don't want her overdoing it."  
  
"Actually they'll stay with us." Harry interjected. "I was hoping you'd let Jules and I borrow it too. Ron and Mione will watch ours when we go."  
  
"Sure. As long as it isn't right after Christmas. I'm taking Ginny there for a week or two to relax."  
  
"I was hoping for Valentine's. It's a special anniversary for me and Mione." Ron said raising his eyebrows suggestively.  
  
"I was hoping for late April, myself." Harry said.  
  
"That'll be fine. I'll let the servants know when to expect you. What else are you getting them?"  
  
"I found a few books for her. She asked for a spa day like she spends with Ginny. I found this sweater, she still likes muggle clothes, in the same periwinkle blue her dress robes were that she wore fourth year." Ron smiled at the memory of his wife at the Yule Ball when he first realized how much she meant to him.  
  
"Sounds like she'll enjoy that. How about you Harry? What are you getting Jules?"  
  
"Well she's been dying to redecorate the house. So I've decided as a Christmas gift, she gets to redo the house top to bottom, with the only exception being my study."  
  
"Lucky you. Anytime I see something for Ginny, I have to think on whether or not she'll think it's too extravagant, if it is she won't accept it. That's why I'm buying necklaces for everyone, she can't turn it down. Hey Ron you missing Annie, and Harry yet? I hate to admit it but I really miss Nick and Ally."  
  
"Horribly. Thought I'd bawl when we saw them off. Hermione's constantly owling them and sending care packages. With Katie and Percy's Kaleb there, as well as George's Sean and Alex, and Fred's Livie and Aubrey there, they are in good hands. I did hear one thing though."  
  
"What did you hear?"  
  
"Snape doesn't like not being able to penalize Ravenclaw when Nick and Ally are in his class. I guess he doesn't like to take away points from his godchildren." Ron said confidentiality.  
  
"Yeah I can't believe I share godfather duties with Snape."  
  
"You can't believe it. I can't believe Harry Potter is a godfather to my children along with Katie Bell-Weasley and Hermione Granger-Weasley as godmothers. I wasn't surprised though. I never asked her why Snape."  
  
"I can answer that. He got her through the first weeks without you. I don't think she would have made it without him. When she discovered she was pregnant she bounced back to her old self. The minute she discovered she was pregnant, she went and told him he would be one of this baby's godfathers. She wouldn't take no for an answer." Ron reminisced.  
  
"I was glad she avoided the stigma a lot of unwed mothers face."  
  
"Well with all the Weasleys showing their support it helped. Your parents publicly saying that their only child's fiancée was carrying the heir to the Malfoy family name and fortune pretty much sealed it for her."  
  
The three good-looking men stood  
  
"I'll get this round guys. Why don't you come with me to pick up the necklaces. We can see if there is anything else we can get the family for Christmas." Draco offered.  
  
"Lead the way Draco."  
  
Draco, Ron and Harry left the Leaky Cauldron and made their way to the wall behind it. Harry stuck out his wand and tapped the appropriate bricks. They made quite a picture entering Diagon Alley. Three handsome and well-built men, who didn't distract themselves with all the stares that followed them.  
  
Draco led them to the jewelry store 'Adamo Aura.' He nodded to the manager, Draco whispered to Harry and Ron, "Wait until you see the bow down and kiss your butt routine this manager has down."  
  
Ron and Harry exchanged a look that clearly said 'Only Malfoy would get a kick out of this'  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, so good of you to visit our humble little shop. May I hope that you are doing a bit of shopping for that lovely wife of yours?"  
  
"Actually Mr. Tremont I'm here to pick up the necklaces I had made. Are they ready yet?" Draco asked letting his voice slide into that 'You and I both know I could go elsewhere' tone, he used to display in school all the time.  
  
Harry and Ron had difficulty keeping straight faces throughout this exchange.  
  
"Daddy!" a little girl's voice blew the silence in the shop to shreds. A little red and brown blur was seen as it tackled Ron. The clerks in the store had to fight to keep the sneers off of their faces. If the man in question had not been with their best customer, Mr. Malfoy, they would most certainly have been asked to leave the premises.  
  
"Christina Lynette!" Hermione's voice came through the open door of the shop. It was soon followed by the site of her entering the store, "What have I told you about running away from me?"  
  
"But I saw Daddy, Mummy." Christy said as tears well up in her big brown eyes. She rubbed at them with one little fist while leaning against her father's leg. Hermione shook her head in exasperation.  
  
"Hi Christy." Harry and Draco said together.  
  
"Hi Unca Dwaco, Unca Hawwy." Christy showered them with a smile.  
  
"Christy?" Ron did his best to sound firm; it was always a losing battle with this one. 'She has to look just like Hermione, bushy hair and big brown eyes.'  
  
"I sowwy Daddy. I sowwy Mummy I didn't mean to run 'way." Christy said as she snifled.  
  
Ron picked her up and held her close. "I think someone is tired. Why don't you and Mummy go home so you can rest a bit?" He caught Hermione's eyes and winked at her while crooking a finger at her gesturing her closer.  
  
"I not tired Daddy. Unca Dwaco hold me pweese?" Christy asked as she held out her arms confidently to Draco.  
  
He lifted her easily into his arms.  
  
Once Ron had lost his daughter he pulled Hermione in for a long kiss. "I've been wanting to do that for quite some time now."  
  
"When don't you want to do that? Good Afternoon Harry, Draco." Hermione joked as she turned to kiss her brother-in-law and her best friend.  
  
"You're looking well Hermione. Marriage to this guy seems to agree with you." Harry said jokingly.  
  
"What can I say, he grew on me. What are you doing in here? Ron! You promised nothing crazy for Christmas."  
  
"I'm not buying anything Mione, this time. I'm here with Draco. He's picking up some Christmas gifts." Ron defended himself.  
  
"Is this where you got Ginny's diamond necklace and earrings? They were beautiful. What are you getting her? Can I see?"  
  
"NO!" all three men said at the same time.  
  
"Mione? If you really liked Ginny's necklace, why didn't you let me buy you one for our anniversary?"  
  
"Ron, don't be ridiculous. I'd look foolish in diamonds. Come on Christy let's let the men finish their shopping. We'll meet you at Fortescue's for some ice cream right?" Hermione said as she held out her arms for her youngest child. "I mean it Ron. I don't need anything like this." She gave him a quick kiss and waved to the other two as she left the shop.  
  
"I hate it when she does that." Ron sighed. "Does what, Ron?" Harry asked.  
  
"Mione doesn't think she's pretty, so why should I waste jewelry on her. I think she's beautiful. Christy is going to look just like her. But every time I try to get her something that isn't practical she makes me return it. She almost didn't accept her engagement ring because she thought it was too pretty."  
  
Draco thought for a second. Ron had a point. He loved Hermione dearly but she was practical to a fault. "Isn't Hermione's birthday in September, Ron?"  
  
"Yes. Why?"  
  
"Look at that." Draco pointed to a display that had a pendent and earring set like Ginny's but in the deep blue of a sapphire. "It is pretty, but not overly so, and it isn't as expensive as diamonds are. Think she'd let you get her that? Or maybe that one?" He pointed to a couple of similar displays set with different stones, pearl and opal among them.  
  
Harry walked over and picked up a ruby set. "Jules would like this. Her birthday is in July as well."  
  
"I dunno Draco. You heard what Hermione said. If I've learned nothing else during my marriage. It's not to cross my wife."  
  
"I'm not saying go completely against her. Maybe you should tell her why it's important to you for her have it."  
  
"Hey Ron, Draco look at this!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
They went over to where he was pointing at something in a cabinet.  
  
"What do you see Harry?"  
  
"Wouldn't that be great for Lily. She's always telling me she's growing up. Think she'd like that?" Harry pointed to a gold heart shaped locket with a birthstone on it. Sort of a 'I know you're growing up' gift."  
  
"Ally would love one of those." Draco agreed.  
  
"So would Annie." Ron said nodding his head. "And if I give something like that to Annie, Hermione would have to accept hers. Where is that snooty manager?"  
  
As if he heard the manager came out carrying several wrapped boxes. "Here you go Mr. Malfoy. I took the liberty of adding a tag per lady. Was there anything else?"  
  
"Actually I'll take one of those lockets. I need it with a garnet and can I have a name engraved on the back?" Draco requested politely. "You'll be able to have it done in an hour? And delivered to my home?"  
  
"Certainly sir."  
  
"Thank you. You can of course take the cost of it out of Vault 25 at Gringott's. Now I believe my brother's-in-law have a few purchases." Draco gathered up his packages and performed a shrinking spell on them.  
  
Less then ten minutes later Harry and Ron had concluded their own business, and all three men left the shop.  
  
"You two want join Hermione and myself for some ice cream at Fortescue's."  
  
"Sure." Harry replied. "I want to go by Quality Quidditch Supplies anyways."  
  
"No thanks, I want to get back to Ginny. I've been gone close to two hours. I'll see you two on Sunday."  
  
"Ok, Draco see you then." Ron said as he and Harry headed for Fortescue's  
  
Draco gave them a wave before taking out his wand and apparating home.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^a few hours later^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"Daddy?" Shannon asked looking up from her coloring. "Are you finishing the story tonight?"  
  
"You think I should?"  
  
"Yes. Please?"  
  
Draco looked over at Ginny who seemed to be dozing off on the sofa. "I'll tell you what why don't all four of you sleep in the boy's room tonight. We'll have a camp out. Go get your blankets and pillows and meet me in Jason and David's room. Go get."  
  
The children ran from the room to get everything ready.  
  
Draco went over to Ginny. Where she was relaxing on the sofa with her eyes closed. Draco picked her up in his arms.  
  
Ginny stirred when being held against his chest. "My Dragon Prince. Are you here to carry me away?"  
  
"No my Flame Princess. I'm just here to make sure you take care of yourself."  
  
"I need to tuck the children in-"  
  
"I'll tuck them in. Ginny do you remember the last time your were this tired all the time?" Draco asked as he set her on their bed.  
  
"No." Ginny sat up as Draco sat beside her.  
  
"It was over two years ago, while you were carrying Nate to be precise."  
  
"But that would mean. . . I'd have to be. . ." Ginny roused herself to count on her fingers. "Oh my god. I'm pregnant."  
  
"When you go to the medi-wizard tomorrow, they'll probably confirm that."  
  
"Are you upset? We didn't really plan Nate. Another baby will make eight."  
  
"I want any child we make. I'm surprised but I'm not unhappy. Do you think it'll be a boy or a girl?"  
  
"What do you want, another boy?"  
  
"I'd kinda like to round things out, have another little girl. You go to sleep. I'll tell the kids the next chapter of our story. You get some sleep. I'll be in soon." Draco kissed her forehead as he got off the bed.  
  
"I love you Dragon." Ginny called out as he left the room.  
  
"I love you more Flame." Draco called back as he walked down the hall to the boy's room.  
  
Draco walked into the Jason and David's room and stifled a laugh. Shannon and Marissa were sprawled out in the middle of the room surrounded by blankets and pillows and at least a dozen stuffed animals and dolls.  
  
"So where did I leave off last night?" he asked.  
  
"The handsome pwince and the beautiful pwincess were just about to kiss." Marissa said.  
  
"Prince Draco just said 'Well, never let it be said that a Malfoy walks away from a challenge.'" Jason said. "Dad does he have to kiss her? It's gross."  
  
"I'll remind you of that statement in about ten years. Well it is part of the story."  
  
"Aw wight Dad. Start the story." David asked.  
  
"Ok, Well after the prince said that there was only one thing left for him to do." Draco began. 


	6. Part 3

The Dragon and his Flame by tigereyes320 Part 5 of  
  
Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters belong to JK Rowling. And the various Presses that release it. Doesn't in any way shape or form belong to me  
  
A/N 1 I have to thank my beta's Therese and Jenny. This is my first HP fic. I have to tell you now, I have D/G together obviously also Ron/Her. This fic will change POV from someone telling a story in one time, to seeing the scenes in the story in the past. Then back to the time when the story is being told. Parts will be the story. Interludes will be scenes from the story's present time. Interludes will tell you what everyone's been doing since the story.  
  
A/N 2 I have to thank echo for letting me (reluctantly) borrow her pairing of Katie Bell with Percy from Absolutely Spiffing (a great read by the way)  
  
A/N 3 I like constructive feedback. tigereyes320@hotmail.com Pairing will NOT be changed in anyway. So those that do not like my Pairings are under no obligation to read this story.  
  
A/N 4 I want to thank everyone again who has reviewed and said they liked the story I really appreciate it. I am so glad yo guys like the story. I was afraid since it wasn't that original you all might not like it. Thanks for proving me wrong. I'm getting the next part out as quickly as I can. I promise not to hold it for ransom. If you want to review, great. If you don't, that's ok too. I just hope you enjoy it. If you want to know when I update leave your email address in the review section.  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"Well, never let it be said that a Malfoy walks away from a challenge." Draco drawled right before he brought her lips down to meet his. It felt warm and complete. Draco pulled Ginny into his arms and was about to deepen the kiss, when they heard the unmistakable sound of someone clearing their throat.  
  
Draco and Ginny jumped apart and faced their accuser.  
  
"Hermione?!" Ginny gasped, her face flushing.  
  
"Need a room?" Hermione asked with eyebrows raised. "You do know what would be happening right now if Ron had been with me?"  
  
"I was-" Draco started.  
  
Ginny said at the same time, "We were just-"  
  
Hermione held up her hand, "I don't want to know. I just wanted to let you know your parents are leaving and want to say goodbye to you. They're in the common room."  
  
"I'd better go say goodbye, then. I'll talk to you later Dragon." Ginny said reaching up and kissing his cheek. "By the way," she whispered. "You passed."  
  
"Dragon?" Draco asked arching a single eyebrow.  
  
"What you'd rather me calling you 'precious' or 'pookie'?"  
  
"Well if I get a nickname so do you." "Fine."  
  
"See you later Flame."  
  
"Flame huh? I could get to like it." Ginny said as she gave him a wink. "Coming 'Mione?"  
  
"I'll be there soon."  
  
Draco and Hermione watched Ginny leave the library.  
  
"Gran-" Draco began.  
  
"Draco, Ginny is a big girl. If she wants to kiss you, it's none of my business. I will tell you this though. If you are using her or hurt her in anyway, it might behoove you to remember she has SIX older brothers who would love to tear you apart if you harm a hair on her head. That isn't including Harry who also cares deeply for her. And if that isn't enough for you, there isn't a spell around I can't master." Hermione said threateningly.  
  
Draco let out a low whistle, "And they say Slytherin's are scary. If it'll put your mind at ease. . .we're just seeing where it goes. No harm no foul."  
  
Hermione nodded. "That's what I thought. Word to the wise. . .Don't let Ron see you putting your mouth on any part of Ginny. I don't think he could handle it. See you around Draco." she said as she left.  
  
"Gryffindor house sure grows their witches good." Draco said to himself appreciatively, as he watched Hermione walk away. Then he sat back down to finish the letter he had started to his father.  
*^*^*^*^ The Astronomy Tower 11 p.m. *^*^*^*^*^* 8 weeks later *^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Draco sat on the windowsill thinking about what a strange turn his life had taken since he decided to play hero a little over two months ago.  
  
If I had been told two months ago I'd be a spy for the good guys, I'd have told them they were starkers.  
  
Draco's father had embraced the idea of Draco 'seducing' the Weasley girl for inside ministry information. Ginny had already 'provided' a few dates that 'raids' were to take place. Draco, unbeknownst to his father, in turn gave Ginny any names he heard his father mention.  
  
Draco swung his leg as he looked up at the dark sky filled to bursting with stars. He and Ginny had been spending a lot of time together. They'd played quidditch just the other day. Ginny was planning on trying out for Chaser or Beater next year as all the Chasers and both Beaters were leaving at the end of the year. The way she flew, Draco knew she had an excellent chance of making the team.  
  
Her brother Weasley was already keeper for the Gryffindor team. Draco rolled his eyes. He'd rather be dressed up in pink ruffles than admit Weasley was actually very good at it. Quaffles rarely got by him during a game.  
  
Draco smiled as he remembered picking on Weasley and Granger; he just didn't have it in her to call her a mudblood anymore. If there was one thing that hadn't changed it was the fact that he, Potter and Weasley still had a grand time insulting and fighting with each other. It was especially satisfying see them grind their teeth at his 'relationship' with Ginny. The Dream Team knew the score, but that didn't mean that Ron liked the idea of any part of Draco's anatomy being anywhere near his baby sister. However, neither Ginny nor Draco told Ron about their occasional late night rendezvous in the Astronomy Tower.  
  
Draco closed his eyes and a picture of Ginny appeared in his mind. He wasn't able to describe what Ginny did for him. Draco could talk to her about anything or nothing at all. They would sometimes sit outside by the lake. Sometimes they would meet in the library and work on their homework together. Draco would occasionally help her with Potions when she got stuck. Of course that wasn't often. He found out while maybe not at the top of her class, like Granger, Ginny was very smart.  
  
Ginny in turn could make him laugh. Draco especially enjoyed hearing her tales of her older brothers exploits. The ones with the twins playing pranks on Percy were the funniest. He had to admit the best by far was when the twins teamed up with Charlie and Bill. In the end they winded up getting Percy together with Katie Bell. Ginny confided in him that Percy was thinking of proposing to her right after graduation. From what Ginny said, Percy didn't know for sure what he would do, the Cannons and Puddlemere were courting Katie for professional quidditch after Hogwarts. Who knew the uptight Weasley had it in him to snog in a swing on the front porch in full view of his family. Ginny had also said something about them getting caught underneath the kitchen table.  
  
Draco saw a pair of hands coming around to cover his eyes. Ginny. She was wearing the scent he gave a week or two ago, that he had picked up in Hogsmeade.  
  
Her breath was hot against his ear. Ginny whispered, "Guess who?"  
  
Draco decided to play with her a little bit. "Are you Parkinson?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Bones?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Granger! Is it you? Here I thought you and Weasley were hot and heavy. He'll have a fit about you being alone with me."  
  
"I'm NOT Hermione!"  
  
Draco heard the edge coming into her voice. Damn, but he loved that Weasley temper, she could display when provoked. "Then you must be my Flame Princess," he said with a smile.  
  
Ginny dropped her hands and stood in front of him her hands on her hips. "Your Flame Princess? Is that supposed to make me feel better for you not knowing me? Make me feel special?"  
  
Draco grabbed Ginny and pulled her onto his lap. He took one of her hands up and brought her hand up to his lips to kiss it. Ginny gave him a small grin. She put both her arms around him and snuggled close. Draco breathed her in. "You smell good, Flame." he said as he skimmed his lips up her neck and under her earlobe.  
  
"You should think so, Dragon. You bought it for me. UUUmmmm That feels so good."  
  
"I like the scent of lavender on you. I miss this during the day."  
  
"Me too. Sometimes it feels like time is going so fast. It's already the beginning of March; soon it'll be June. Then I won't see you again until September 1st."  
  
"I know. We have to be careful. My father's no fool. I won't risk you."  
  
"I know that. Are we friends?"  
  
"Yes we are. Ginny?"  
  
"Hhhmmmmm."  
  
"Do you think we'll ever be more?"  
  
Ginny smiled up at him. She enjoyed these moments with him. Just being held close to him. "Could be. Can't you just see us ten to fifteen years from now? We're married with a big house, and bunch of kids. Some looking like you, some like me, and a few mixed up." Ginny frowned at the look on his face when she mentioned children. "What? You don't want kids?"  
  
"I don't know. I was an only child. I did hate that though. I guess I could handle three maybe four. Of course with twins running in your family we might have that solved pretty quickly."  
  
Ginny closed her eyes and snuggled closer to Draco. Draco in turned wrapped himself around her. 'Who knew he'd be such a snuggle bunny?' "How much longer do we have?"  
  
"Not long. Filch will be back around here soon. I won't be able to sneak away for awhile. The O.W.L.S. are coming up. I have to get cracking if I hope to have a showing that will make my father proud. I'll see you around soon."  
  
"Ok." Ginny got up off his lap and walked over to grab Harry's Invisibility cloak off the floor.  
  
"Ginny?" Draco asked as he came up behind her.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Draco put his arms around her and turned her so that his lips could meet hers. Their arms intertwined around each other as Ginny dropped the cloak to pull him closer. Their mouths opened and their tongues began their own intricate dance.  
  
"MALFOY! That's my sister you got that ferrity mouth on. Oy! 'Mione make it stop! I'm gonna have nightmares about this for weeks." Ron yelped as he saw Draco and his beloved little sister getting into their snog fest.  
  
Draco and Ginny broke apart reluctantly. Ginny looked at her brother with narrowed eyes.  
  
"You know, for that comment alone, I should go off with Draco to his room and give him a good shag." Ginny said with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"GINNY!" Ron and Draco both exclaimed.  
  
Hermione fought back a smile at Draco and Ron seemingly agreeing on something. "Draco, could you escort Ginny back to her dorm? As a prefect you're allowed to be out past curfew. Ginny, if I could have Harry's cloak."  
  
Ginny smiled herself. "Sure Mione. You and Ron have fun now.  
  
With that Ginny took Draco's hand and went out the door. Draco put his hand on Ginny's shoulder and motioned her back to the closed door. He put his finger to his lips for her to be quiet so they could eavesdrop on Hermione and Ron's conversation. They had a quick silent argument on whether or not to do it. Ginny finally gave in.  
  
They crept closer to the door. They overheard the sound of two people snogging like mad.  
  
"Mione?" they over heard Ron say slightly out of breath.  
  
"Yes Ron?"  
  
"I um I have something for you. I meant to give it to you at Christmas. It got so crazy because of everything. I never got a chance to give it to you. Then I thought maybe for Valentine's but you said you didn't want anything. Don't get to worked up, it's nothing big."  
  
"What is it? You know I like anything you give me."  
  
They heard some rustling as Ron said "This."  
  
"Ron! It's so pretty. Where did you get it?"  
  
"It's not the real thing. It's just colored like your birthstone. I was helping Percy pick out something at the Jewelers in Hogsmeade when I saw it. He thought it was quite pretty too. One day, when I can afford it, I'm going to get you the real thing. Do you like it?"  
  
"Ron, I love it. You don't have to buy me pretty stuff. I don't need it."  
  
"I don't care if you need or not. You deserve it. Can-May I put it on you?"  
  
"Please,"  
  
They heard some shuffling.  
  
"There you go."  
  
"It's almost to pretty for me to wear."  
  
"Why do you keep saying that? Mione, you have to know I think you're beautiful."  
  
"Of course I know you think I beautiful. Ron, girls with; bushy brown hair, muddy brown eyes, who read lots of books, and are 'bloody nightmares' don't wear pretty things. They don't look right together."  
  
"Mione, the only thing that doesn't seem to go together is me and you. You're bloody brilliant. . . Me, I'm just average. Fact is you're too good for me. I can't give you lots of things or take you places. I'm not famous like Krum. Why in the world would Hogwarts' smartest witch ever want to be with me?"  
  
"Because she thinks you're bloody brilliant. You're a man who's willing to sacrifice himself for the greater good, like you did on that chessboard first year. You faced the thing you hate most, spiders, second year to try and save me. How could I not want to be with someone like that? You me laugh. Maybe you'll never be rich. You may never be a Playwitch centerfold, but there is no one on this earth I'd rather be with than you." (A/N: Other fics have Playwizard for the men, to be fair there would have to be a Playwitch for women).  
  
"Well there is no one I'd rather be bossed around by than you. There is no one I admire more, or could spend the rest of my life looking at than you. Once Voldemort is gone and we are out of Hogwarts, if you still feel the same way about me, you think you'd want to marry me?"  
  
"Yes. Once we graduate from here and help Harry destroy Voldemort. There isn't anything I'd rather do."  
  
"Good. There is one thing I'd like if you could manage it. I want at least one little girl to have her Mum's bushy brown hair and big brown eyes. If she could love to read as much and be as brilliantly scary as you I think I'd really like that."  
  
"I think we could give it a go. As long as I get at least one red headed, blue eyed, arachnophobic, crazy about the Cannon's son."  
  
"You got a deal."  
  
Draco had his hand up over his mouth trying hard not to laugh, as Ginny pulled him away from the door and down the hall.  
  
"What?" Draco asked petulantly.  
  
"We're not eavesdropping anymore. We are giving them some privacy."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Ginny turned and looked at him with her hands once more on her hips. "Would you have wanted them overhearing our earlier conversation?"  
  
Draco frowned and shook his head.  
  
"So when do you think we'll be able to meet again?"  
  
"I'm assuming you mean other then our 'public' appearances."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"We have a quidditch match against Hufflepuff coming up soon. So I'll be practicing until late. Probably not for close to six weeks."  
  
They walked quietly for a time until they got to the Gryffindor Common room  
  
"You'll owl me with a time?" Ginny asked  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Be careful."  
  
"You too." Draco said as he kissed her cheek and walked away toward his own Common Room.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"So they meet again wight Daddy?" Marissa asked snuggled next to her sister and her 'babies'.  
  
"Well they were supposed to." Draco answered.  
  
"But, the Prince was in the accident." Jason said  
  
"But that was when the Flame Princess really knew she loved the Dragon Prince." Shannon firmly stated.  
  
"Daddy? How'd the accident happen?" David asked from his bed.  
  
"Well it was just about six weeks later. We're now in the middle of April the next quidditch match was for the interhouse cup. It was once again between Slytherin and Gryffindor, owing to the fact that Slytherin beat the pants off of Hufflepuff."  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^* 


	7. Part 4

The Dragon and his Flame by tigereyes320 Part 6 of  
  
Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters belong to JK Rowling. And the various Presses that release it. Doesn't in any way shape or form belong to me  
  
A/N 1 I have to thank my beta's Therese and Jenny. This is my first HP fic. I have to tell you now, I have D/G together obviously also Ron/Her. This fic will change POV from someone telling a story in one time, to seeing the scenes in the story in the past. Then back to the time when the story is being told. Parts will be the story. Interludes will be scenes from the story's present time. Interludes will tell you what everyone's been doing since the story.  
  
A/N 2 I have to thank echo for letting me (reluctantly) borrow her pairing of Katie Bell with Percy from Absolutely Spiffing (a great read by the way)  
  
A/N 3 I like constructive feedback. tigereyes320@hotmail.com Pairing will NOT be changed in anyway. So those that do not like my Pairings are under no obligation to read this story.  
  
A/N 4 I want to thank everyone again who has reviewed and said they liked the story I really appreciate it. I am so glad yo guys like the story. I was afraid since it wasn't that original you all might not like it. Thanks for proving me wrong. I'm getting the next part out as quickly as I can. I promise not to hold it for ransom. If you want to review, great. If you don't, that's ok too. I just hope you enjoy it. If you want to know when I update leave your email address in the review section.  
  
Draco sat on his broom, looking down from high above the quidditch pitch. He and Potter had been up and looking for the snitch for over an hour. It was a gusty day and the winds kept picking up. Draco looked around the pitch and saw Ginny sitting with her older brothers in the Gryffindor seats. He shook his head, the little brat was wearing his green and silver scarf. 'She must have nicked it when I wasn't looking.' Draco mused. Out of the corner of his eye Draco saw a glint of gold. The snitch. He glanced around to see if Harry had spotted it yet. When he saw that Potter hadn't, Draco dove for it. Everyone was on his or her feet, all of a sudden. Draco didn't let it bother him. Was it so impossible that he catch the snitch for once?  
  
What Draco hadn't seen was that Katie had just thrown the quaffle and scored. A bludger had been heading straight for her. Fred went and hit it away from her, toward an empty spot on the pitch. When Draco dove to get the snitch, he put himself right in the bludger's way. By this time Harry had seen the snitch as well. He tried to try and get to the bludger before it hit Draco. Draco's fingers were just touching it, when the bludger hit him.  
  
Draco remembered feeling the wings of the snitch before the incredible pain blocked out everything but Ginny's scream. He realized that he must have been hit by a bludger. Then his world went black.  
  
"I still can't believe you want to let it stand Harry!"  
  
Draco heard the other players mumbling agreement.  
  
He felt something cool and wet sliding across his face.  
  
"Would you guys keep it down?! He's lucky he wasn't killed between the bludger hitting him and breaking several ribs, puncturing a lung. He also got a nasty concussion when he fell off his broom. Even Madame Pomphrey's getting worried. He should have woken up by now. He's been unconscious for almost a week." Draco heard Ginny say impatiently and worriedly.  
  
Draco smiled at the thought of his Flame telling them what to do. He grew thoughtful she was worried about me. 'You tell 'em Ginny.' Then he heard Weasley say to her "Ginny come on. You need your rest, and you need some food. You won't be good to anyone if you get sick."  
  
"I don't want to leave him. No one comes up here except for Snape and us. Not even his team mates."  
  
"Ginny you go eat and take a nap. Harry and I'll take over until you come back. I don't want to see you for at least four hours."  
  
"All right Hermione. If he wakes up you'll tell him I was here?"  
  
"I'll tell him. Go."  
  
Draco felt Ginny's lips touch his forehead. "I'll be back soon Dragon. Mione and Harry will stay until I get back."  
  
Draco decided not to stay silent any longer, "Come back soon Flame."  
  
"Draco!" Ginny put her hand on his face. "You're ok?"  
  
"I'll be fine. I'm a little thirsty. Can I have some water, please?" Draco asked. Hermione brought a glass of water to his mouth so he could take a drink. After he slacked his thirst he eyed Ron and Harry, "I'm assuming we lost as usual to you Gryffindor's?" Draco asked. He raised his eyebrows at the looks on their faces.  
  
"It's up to you." Harry said. "You had the snitch, but when the bludger hit you, you let it go, and I caught it. We could re-do the match, in a few days. Or, we could let it stand as ii is with Slytherin winning. You did catch it first."  
  
"What do the other Slytherin's say?"  
  
"They don't really consider it a win. They'd like to redo. I'd like to redo the match. Harry says it should be up to you. Angelina who's the captain agrees with Harry as does most of the team." Ron said matter of factly. "And now that Prince Charming is awake you are going to get something to eat and go to bed. You're not to come back until tomorrow."  
  
"Ron!"  
  
"Don't be giving me that puppy dog look, it isn't going to work!" Ron crossed his arms and did his best to stay firm. "Oy, don't start with the tears. All right you two can have fifteen minutes alone and then you are going to get something to eat and go to bed. If you fight me on this I swear to Merlin, I'll owl Mum,"  
  
"Ok I promise. Just fifteen minutes."  
  
"We'll just wait outside. Come on you guys. Give them some privacy. Draco will give his answer about quidditch tomorrow. Good to see you awake, Draco. We'll be back in a bit, to see if there is anything you need. Fred, George why don't you find Snape and tell him that Draco is awake." Hermione said as she herded everyone out of the Hospital ward.  
  
"That girl is a born teacher," Draco said as he heard her still giving instructions as the door closed behind them.  
  
"Yeah, she is. She's got a bit of a soft spot with you. Dragon don't you ever scare me like that again." Ginny said  
  
"I promise no more diving into bludgers. You do look tired. I can't believe these words are going to come our of my mouth, but I agree with your brother." "Pigs must be flying. Ok I'll go eat a good dinner and I'll see you tomorrow. Want me to nick you anything special from the kitchen?"  
  
"Your company will be fine. I'm getting kind of tired myself. If you're going to insist Granger stay it'll only be until I fall asleep. Then your brother can come and take her back to Gryffindor where he can snog her stupid."  
  
Ginny leaned over and gave him a soft kiss on his lips. "Don't forget you owe me some snogging as well. See you tomorrow." She took a peek at the door and then slipped into the bed beside him. "Ron said I had fifteen minutes. I want to hold you. Do you have a problem with that?"  
  
"No. I've missed holding you." Draco drew his arm around her. Soon he felt Ginny relax into a deep sleep. Draco smoothed his hand up and down her back and she snuggled closer. They stayed like that for a time.  
  
"All right Ginny." Ron said as he came around the curtained off bed. "Time to go." His voiced dropped off as he looked at the couple on the bed. 'I wonder if Malfoy even knows how hard he's fallen for my sister." Ron watched as Draco tightened his arm protectively around Ginny.  
  
Ron heard Hermione come up behind him He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her temple. "I'm gonna be stuck with Malfoy forever aren't I Mione?"  
  
"It appears that way. Are we letting them sleep?"  
  
Ron sighed, "I'll go down and get us some food from the kitchen. You can stay, and keep an eye on them. We'll let 'em sleep for a while. If Pomphrey or Snape come in, we can say her presence calmed him down. I'll be back in a bit." He kissed her quick and was out the door before he could figure out if he had lost his mind or not. Letting his sister, his only sister, his sweet innocent baby sister stay snuggled up to that ferrity Slytherin git. So what if he saved Hermione's parents at Christmas? He must be losing his mind.  
  
Well after that the Dragon Prince and the Flame Princess were always seen together. He had decided to have a rematch in quidditch, Slytherin won against Gryffindor, but Gryffindor still had more points so they still won the cup. Not long afterwards, the O.W.L.S. were taken and grades received, the Prince could still hold his head up. All too soon it was June and time to leave.  
  
Draco and Ginny sat together with the Dream Team and talked on the ride back home. Hermione had helped them come up with a code that they could seemingly be writing mushy letters to each other but Lucius could see where Ginny had provided 'information' on any raids. Also, the same code could be used for Draco to send Ginny any names that could possibly arise. On the letters that there was a code involved Draco would add a dragon, and Ginny would add a Flame. Thus the covert operations began.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
July 1st  
  
Dear Dragon;  
  
I thought you might like to come visit us this summer. Harry's coming the last week of July and staying until School starts in September. You could come before then if you don't want to spend a week with Harry and my brothers. Percy asked Katie to marry him this past weekend. She said yes! Finally I'm going to have a sister! Katie decided on Puddlemere for a team. They are willing to give her time off, as well as let her retire temporarily if they have kids. Katie says she wants at least two. They are planning for Valentine's Day. Mum is over the moon, at the idea of grandbabies. She'd like to owl your Mum to invite you over. Do you think it would be ok? Owl me soon.  
  
Love, Your Flame  
July 5th  
  
Dear Flame;  
  
I checked with my parents. I told them to expect your Mum's owl. After it arrived I got pulled into conference with them. My father thinks it would be a good idea for me to spend the last weeks of summer with you and your family. Don't ask me why. I think he's up to something. I'll be coming August 10th. Send your brother, Percy my best wishes. I'll see you soon. I'll be sending another owl in a day or two. My dad is going to a meeting tomorrow night. How serious do you want to be next year. Write me soon.  
  
I miss you, Your Dragon  
July 8th  
  
Dear Dragon;  
  
PAHH USQV BWPDAN NWEZ KJ JKPP EJ PDNAA ZWUO. Be careful I want you here in a month  
  
Love, Your Flame  
  
Translation: Tell your father raid on Nott in three days  
July 11th  
  
Sweet Flame;  
  
PAHH USQC BWPDAN OAWIQO BEJJAGWJ. I'm sure I'll have fun. Do I have to bring Potter a belated birthday gift?? I wish we could just talk. I miss the sound of your voice. Maybe muggles have a few good ideas after all.  
  
Love, Your Dragon  
  
Translation: Tell your father Seamus Finnegan  
July 19th  
  
My Dragon Prince;  
  
I'm so sorry for not writing sooner. We went to meet and greet the Bell's. We were there almost a week. Weasley's Wizard Wheezes is now an actual company. Believe it or not the twins asked Percy to help them set up the company. Get it organized and such. He took some time and helped them organize the whole thing. He's really quite proud of them. They're turning their love of pranks into a thriving business. Percy also gave them some ideas on how to branch out slowly. Bergin's and Blotts have agreed to carry a small selection of their stuff, like disappearing-reappearing-scrambling self-inking quills. All sorts of goodies. One piece of very important advice, if Fred or George offer you anything to eat or drink when you're here? DO NOT TAKE IT! I love my brothers dearly but they are ALWAYS up to mischief. Harry is coming in a few days. And no you don't HAVE to give him a gift, but it would be nice. I cant believe it in less then a month you'll be here. My older brothers Charlie and Bill will be coming the last week in August to visit. Mum worries with them so far away. Are you having a nice holiday so far? Did you and your family do anything together? Gotta go Mum's calling me to help with the party preparations. Ron's going crazy because Hermione's coming tomorrow. Write soon my prince.  
  
Love, Your Flame  
  
July 27th  
  
My Flame Princess;  
  
I'm sorry as well. My family decided to go on holiday to Italy. We have some distant relatives there. I'd love to take you there one day. You'd enjoy it. Rome, Venice, and Florence are especially beautiful. I found something for Potter as a gift. I found something your Mum might like as well, as a thank you for inviting me to stay with you. It sounds like your family is having a lot of fun. Trust me I know not to eat anything Fred and George give me. I'm glad Percy is helping them out. I've played a few tricks myself on people; maybe I'll give them a hand. Sometimes I wish we were back in school so we could be in the Astronomy tower together at night. I can't believe in two weeks I'll be seeing you. Thanks for the warning it's working. Talk to you soon. Ginny, is this love?  
  
Your Dragon Prince  
August 3rd  
  
Dragon  
  
Seven more days. I'm counting them. And yes it is. I love you, Flame  
August 9th Flame  
  
I'll be arriving by floo with my mother tomorrow morning before lunch. See you tomorrow, love.  
  
I love you too, Your Dragon.  
Draco signed his letter and sent it off with his owl. He had just about finished packing. He threw himself on his bed and closed his eyes. He'd get to see his Flame tomorrow. Over a month without her was way too long.  
  
Draco woke up the next morning, feeling quite refreshed. He wasn't sure why he woke up in such a good mood. Then it hit him. He was going to see Ginny, along with all six of her brothers.  
  
Draco got up, showered and changed into some black pants and a heather- green tee, and finished tossing some last minute items into his trunk. He then went down to join his parents for breakfast.  
  
"Master Draco you is wanting breakfast this morning?" Lissy the house elf asked.  
  
"Yes, I would." Draco had to fight to not say 'thank you' or 'please' to the elf. Lucius would kill him first and ask questions later. 'Malfoy's are not polite to lesser beings, such as elves. In public, of course, we are polite to those not of our station. Appearance is everything to a Malfoy' he could hear his father's voice in his head.  
  
"Draco?"  
  
Draco heard his mother call his name.  
  
"I'm sorry Mother, did you ask me something?"  
  
"Yes, dear. I asked if you were packed and ready to go." Narcissa Malfoy asked as she composedly drank her tea and ate her toast.  
  
"Yes Mother, I'm all packed."  
  
"You have the key to your vault if you need any money? Do you have the gift we choose for Mrs. Weasley?"  
  
"Yes I have the key and my money from this past year. I also packed the gift carefully. Has Father already eaten?"  
  
"Yes, he's already left for the day to be at the Ministry. I would like to say a few things to you. Draco, you know, at one time your father was a very different man. He made a decision that changed all of our lives. As his wife my place was by his side. Draco, you're my son and while I may not show it, I love you very much. If you choose to follow your father or if you decide to take another path, I'll stand by you as well. Whatever you choose to do with your life, I want you to know you're my son first. I'd like to see you happy with a family of your own someday. You always have a choice. I've said my piece. When you're done, come get me in my sitting room and we'll go." Narcissa rose from the table.  
  
Draco's good manners' wouldn't allow him to do other wise as he rose as well. As his mother passed by him. Draco kissed the cheek his mother proffered. She put her hand to his face and smoothed his hair off of his face, as if remembering a time when he was young. Draco caught her hand and brought it to his lips. "I love you too, mother."  
  
"Enjoy your breakfast. I'll see you in a bit." Narcissa kissed his cheek.  
  
Draco waited until his mother left the room to tuck into his breakfast. They only had this closeness when his father wasn't around. When he was, his mother was the cold perfection that his father demanded.  
  
*^*^*^*^The Burrow*^*^*^*^  
  
"Ginny!" Ron shouted pounding on the door. "Get out of the loo! Malfoy likes your face as is! GINNY! Come on. MUM! Ginny won't get out of the loo."  
  
"Ron!" Give it a break." Charlie said as he came around the corner.  
  
"Yeah," Bill said. "I believe the twins said you were in the loo for over an hour, the day 'Mione came." Bill gave Ron a pointed look.  
  
"Ok. Ok. But I got firsts when she finally comes out. I'm gonna find Mione." Ron said as he turned away from the bathroom, and walked back down the hall.  
  
"So what do you think of Draco Malfoy being Ginny's boyfriend?" Charlie asked Bill as they walked down the stairs to the kitchen where Molly Weasley was cooking up a storm.  
  
"I don't know. I haven't heard great things about him over the years. But it takes a lot of brass to do what he did. I'll give him the benefit of the doubt. If Ginny sheds one tear because of him, then I will kill him and bury him so deep no one will find him." Bill said as he pulled his long hair back with a rubber band.  
  
"Percy tell you anything about the wedding yet?"  
  
"Nope. Morning Mum." Bill said as they entered the kitchen. He leaned down to kiss his mother on the cheek.  
  
"Morning Bill, Charlie. Fred! Drop that toast."  
  
"Honestly woman, haven't you figured out I'm George" Fred said getting into the old joke.  
  
Molly caught him with a glare.  
  
Fred shrugged and went and put his arms around her "I'm only joking I am Fred." he whispered in her ear.  
  
"Honestly Fred! Is that anyway for a young businessman to behave?" Molly sighed exasperated, but pleased that the sons that she had always worried about would be just fine. 'After all' she thought 'There aren't many bosses that could handle my boys. So it was best that they're going to be their own bosses.'  
  
Molly Weasley may have disliked most of their pranks, but her Fred and George certainly made her smile. Of course, they had also added most of the gray hair she found on her head. She sighed and wondered where the years had gone. Five of her boys out of Hogwarts and one engaged to be married. Who'd have thought that Percy would be the first of her boys to get married? And to a good friend of the twins at that. Molly adored Katie, who saw something incredible in her straight-laced son. She looked over at the table where five of her seven children were. Molly always felt blessed in her children; even with money always being tight. She couldn't imagine her life without any of them. Molly thought to herself, 'Every night I pray I never have to find out if I can live without them. My fondest wish was that all my children grow up healthy and happy and find someone to share their life with. Of course if they WANT to give me lots of grandbabies to play with so much the better.'  
  
Molly put more food on the table as Ginny came down stairs. "Tuck in everybody. I want to finish the dishes before Draco and Narcissa get here."  
  
"Don't worry Mum we'll be nice and everything."  
  
"Now I've put him in with you and Harry Ron. I expect you to behave." the tone Molly used left no room for any arguments.  
  
"Yes Mum."  
  
"Oy! Look at the time! Everyone finish up quickly! They'll be here soon. Bill I do wish you'd agree to cut your hair."  
  
"Mum!"  
  
"Well, You think Percy is the only one of my children I want married? What girl is going to want you with that hair?"  
  
"Fleur didn't seem to mind it. By the way Bill, how was your holiday in Paris?" Hermione asked innocently.  
  
"Fleur? That French girl? Is it serious?" Molly asked eagerly.  
  
"Thanks Mione. Yes, Mum the French girl. It's not that serious. I spent some time with her on my holiday. Right now she is in a special academy of dance. She has another year and a half of that. We're taking it one date at a time. If Percy says it's ok to bring a date, I'll bring her to the wedding. You can officially meet her then." Bill said as he took his plate to the kitchen.  
  
Ginny looked at her family anxiously, "Now you guys promise you'll be nice to Draco. That means all of you. Promise?"  
  
Her brothers and Harry looked to each other an then back at her with an innocently reply of: "We Promise!"  
  
Molly shook her head as she saw all six of them crossing their fingers behind their backs.'I hope Draco is ready for this.' she thought. 


	8. Interlude 3

The Dragon and his Flame Princess by tigereyes320 Part 7 of  
  
Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters belong to JK Rowling. And the various Presses that release it. Doesn't in any way shape or form belong to me  
  
A/N 1 I have to thank my beta (Jenny) PhoenixRae did this one. I have D/G together obviously also Ron/Her. This fic will change POV from someone telling a story in one time, to seeing the scenes in the story in the past. Then back to the time when the story is being told. Parts will be the story. Interludes will be scenes from the story's present time. Interludes will also tell you what everyone's been doing since the story. A/N 2 I have to thank echo for letting me borrow her pairing of Katie Bell with Percy from Absolutely Spiffing (a great read by the way if you want to read it let me know I'll forward you the link) A/N 3 I like constructive feedback. tigereyes320@hotmail.com Pairing will NOT be changed in anyway. So those that do not like my Pairings are under no obligation to read this story. A/N 4 I want to thank everyone again who has reviewed and said they liked the story I really appreciate it. I can't believe I've almost 60 reviews and ALL positive. I don't suppose you all want to make it 75. I am so glad you guys are liking the story. I was afraid since it wasn't that original of a plot you all might not like it. Thanks for proving me wrong. I'm getting the next part out as quickly as I can. I promise not to hold it for ransom. If you want to review, great. If you don't, that's ok too. I just hope you enjoy it. If you want to know when I update leave your email address in the review section. A/N 5 How about this? I've already decided what Ginny and Draco's baby will be and it's name, but if any of you want to make some suggestions for either sex or a name feel free to leave it in a review. Also tell me if you think any of the other adults should have more kids. I've also been playing around with the idea of a few single out-takes of the various Weasley adults, if you have any ideas leave them in the review. This chapter as well as the next few are going to jump forward a few days to the Dinner at the Weasley's. I'm also not going to go into great detail in the gang's sixth year/ginny's fifth. I will be having Draco pick up the thread of the story. Don't worry you'll find out how there first summer turned out. More happens during their 7th year and Ginny's 6th.  
^*^*^*^  
  
Draco stopped again at this point of his story. The children were sound asleep. He went around to each one and tucked them into their beds. Draco then turned to leave the room, he knew he was very blessed in his children. Even if they for the most part, had inherited his smirk and their mother's temper.  
  
Draco walked down the hall to his bedroom. He went in to check on Nate and found him sound asleep. Draco eased the door closed until it was only opened a crack.  
  
Draco walked across the hall into his and Ginny's bedroom. He slipped into the bathroom. He quickly performed his nightly ritual of brushing his teeth and getting dressed for bed. He exited the bathroom and saw Ginny curled up in their bed. She was in the middle of their bed, with all the covers wrapped around her. She was such a bed hog when he wasn't there.  
  
Draco got in on his side of the bed, tugging the blankets free and spooned his body behind Ginny's. He wrapped his arms around her and she snuggled into him. Draco traces her sleeping visage with his fingers. He placed his hand over her abdomen where the baby lay. Draco knew it was ridiculous, but whenever he did this to Ginny during her pregnancies, it made him feel closer to her and that he was protecting his child.  
  
Draco drew Ginny closer, closed his eyes and fell asleep.  
  
^*^*^*^That Sunday*^*^*^*  
  
"Ginny what is taking you so long? Your parents are expecting us!" Draco shouted up the stairs. "What IS your mother doing?" Draco asked of Shannon and Jason.  
  
"I don't think Marissa wanted to dress up. She and Davy wanted to play in their fort today." Shannon said as she looked up from the book she was reading.  
  
Jason wasn't paying attention as he was watching cartoons on the television. Ginny had insisted the children be exposed to muggle things early on. They also had a few computers. Draco turned his attention back to his daughter.  
  
"She didn't huh? What are you reading munchkin?"  
  
"A book Aunt Mione bought for me, Charlotte's Web." Shannon said giving her dad a sweet smile. "It's by a muggle, Daddy." she confessed.  
  
"I know it is. Munchkin you can read anything your Aunts or Uncles give you. With the exception of your Uncles George and Fred. I want your Mum or I to read them first. OK?"  
  
Shannon looked up at Draco. Grey eyes met grey eyes. Draco crouched down until he was level with her.  
  
"Is something wrong Shannon?" Draco asked concerned as her eyes seemed to darken.  
  
"It's nothing Daddy."  
  
"Shannon Charlotte Marie tell me what's wrong." Draco demanded as he rose and sat beside her on the sofa.  
  
"Are you and Mummy having another baby?"  
  
Draco rolled his eyes 'Dear Merlin, Help me!' he prayed. "Yes, Shannon. Your Mum and I are going to have a another baby. In fact we're telling your Grandmum and Grandpa today. It'll be nice, don't you think? A baby closer to Nate's age."  
  
"Yes, Daddy." Shannon said quietly.  
  
"Aaahh, Shannon! Sweetheart what's wrong? This isn't like you." Draco said a bit worried, Shannon was never this sedate.  
  
"Nothing's wrong Daddy. I'm fine."  
  
"No. You're not. Talk to me Shannon. Tell me you know that you're just as important as this baby is."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why?!" Draco asked shocked at her question. He glanced over at Jason again, who was now happily playing with his X-box 5000. He focused her attention back on Shannon.  
  
"Yeah. Why am I as important? I'm not the oldest. I'm not a twin. I'm certainly not the youngest." Shannon said matter-of-factly.  
  
Draco was in complete shock. How could any of his children doubt how much he and Ginny adored them.  
  
Shannon looked up at her father, and her eyes darkened at the look she saw on her father face. "I don't mean to make you mad Daddy." "I'm not mad, Shannon. I don't know what to tell you. You and your brothers and sisters mean everything to your mother and I. I couldn't love you more if I tried. If anything you and Jason have always been little bit closer to miraculous to me."  
  
"Really? Why?"  
  
Draco pulled Shannon onto his lap and cuddled her close. "Shannon you know that your Mum, along with everyone else thought I was dead for almost three years. While I was believed dead your Mum had Nick and Ally. I found my way back days before they turned two. When I came back, I knew I was blessed just by being alive. It was even better when I realized your Mum still loved me and wanted to make a life with me. When your Mum agreed to marry me I asked if she would want more children, and she said yes. However we'd been trying for awhile and your Mum still wasn't pregnant. We were beginning to think because of how badly I'd been hurt, there might not be any more babies. Not that we gave up, we figured we were young. Then we celebrated our first anniversary. Your mum's gift to me, was to tell me you were on the way." Draco decided to elaborate a bit more. "I was so ecstatic. I'd missed out on everything with the twins; the finding out, watching your mum grow big with them, feeling them kick at me, first steps, and first words, I missed all of that. With you and then with Jason I was able to experience all that. I remember when you were born; you looked like a little scrunched up gnome, you had this red hair and you were screaming. Your face was as red as your hair. The medi-wizard put you in my arms and you stopped crying immediately. You looked at me with those big gray eyes of yours. Your mother says we were sizing each other up. Jason joined the family thirteen months later, then came the twins, and then Nate, and now this one."  
  
"So I was your first baby?"  
  
"Yes you were. Shannon your Mum and I didn't set out to have eight children. We don't 'plan' to have any more, but if they come along they come along. I think any baby would be pretty lucky to be born into our family, don't you think so?"  
  
"Yeah, I do. I'm sorry Daddy I didn't mean to be selfish about the new baby. I know you and Mummy love me, and the rest of us. I just felt not so special there for a minute."  
  
"I know how you feel. You should talk to your Uncle Ron. I know he used to feel that way too. You just need to find your niche in this world. Whether it's quidditch, wizard's chess, healing, writing, potions, herbology, running a business, the ministry, or even art. I have no doubt that you'll make quite a mark in this world. Then I'll be able to brag and tell everyone that Shannon Malfoy is my daughter. I don't want you in too big of a hurry to grow up though, I like knowing that some of my girls are still 'Daddy's little girls.'  
  
Shannon reached up and hugged her Daddy close. She liked the way his hugs always smelled of spice and the sea. He was the best Daddy ever, even if all her Uncles liked to tease him horribly. She leaned over and gave him a kiss.  
  
Ginny stood at the door, she had shamelessly been eavesdropping on their conversation. She made a note with herself to spend some quality time with Shannon soon.  
  
"All right," Ginny said as she came in the room. "We're ready. Jason! Turn off the box and the telly. We're going to Grandma's"  
  
"Gin, why don't I take Shannon and Jason. Then you can go with Nate, and I'll follow with Marissa and David." Draco suggested.  
  
"Ok." Ginny nodded.  
  
Draco took Jason and Shannon's hands in his. Jason and Shannon, who were holding the floo powder, threw it down and they all shouted "The Burrow!"  
  
They disappeared in green flames.  
  
Ginny looked down at Marissa who had her bottom lip stuck out and her father's old expression of unhappiness on her face.  
  
"Marissa! Stop pouting. You and Davy can play in your fort tomorrow. You know you don't get to see all your uncles and aunts except some times during summer holidays. You also know you haven't seen your grandmum for a few weeks." Ginny stood there explaining the situation to her daughter. 'She acts just like her father. I have a feeling I've got a Slytherin here.'  
  
Draco popped back out of the fireplace and took Marissa and David's hands. "Ginny, you go ahead with Nate. We'll follow behind you in a bit."  
  
Ginny nodded and stepped into the fireplace. She made sure Nate was strapped into the snuggli that Draco had enlarged for floo travel. Ginny took a handful of floo powder and dropped it down. "The Burrow" she shouted.  
  
The world twisted and turned then stopped as she stepped out of the fireplace and into her favorite kind of chaos.  
  
"Ginny!" Arthur Weasley said as he came up and gave Ginny a hug and kiss. "Let me have that grandson of mine. You go say hello to your mum. Draco coming with the twins?"  
  
"Yep, he's bringing Marissa and David. Be good for Grandpa, Nate. Daddy, if he starts fussing bring him back to me." Ginny said as she kissed his cheek.  
  
"Ginny! I helped your mother raise seven children. I know how to handle a fussy baby. Go! Nate and I'll go watch his older cousins play quidditch."  
  
Ginny shook her head as she went toward the kitchen. She and her brothers had all chipped in and gotten the Burrow put under a spell so that it could magically enlarged at will. The living room and kitchen could now be almost ten times larger then they used to be, this came in handy during the holidays. Ginny stepped into the kitchen and saw five of her six brothers and her sisters-in-law, helping with the evening meal. Molly Weasley was sitting at the kitchen table directing the cooking and surrounded by five of her younger grandchildren.  
  
"Hello Mum," Ginny said as she went over to kiss her mother.  
  
"Hello luv," Molly said as she kissed her cheek in return, it was so hard to believe that her baby now had babies of her own.  
  
"Hi Aunt Ginny!" her bevy of nieces and nephews chorused from their grandmother's lap.  
  
"GINNY!" her brothers abandoned their wives momentarily to greet their sister.  
  
"Gred, look at our little Ginnikins! Ain't she bee-you-te-full!" George said as he wiped a 'tear' from his eye.  
  
"Yes indeed Forge, bee-you-te-full. O' course not as beautiful as my Angelina" Fred said as he grabbed his wife, dipped her back and planted a huge kiss on her.  
  
"DAD! That's my mum you're snogging! Oh gross!" George, Fred's oldest son who was eight going on nine, said with a screwed up face. He might have had his mother's darker coloring but his features were all Weasley.  
  
"You shut up Georgie!" Diana, George's eldest daughter who was the same age as her cousin, said as she smacked him on the side of the head. "I think it's lovely. Daddy does it with Mum all the time." she smiled up at her father who had his arm around his wife Alicia.  
  
Marissa came running into the kitchen closely followed by her brother and her father. "Grandmum!" she threw herself into her grandmother's arms.  
  
"Marissa!" Molly shouted back as she caught her namesake in her arms.  
  
Draco walked up behind Ginny and put his arms around her waist and kissed her on the temple.  
  
The rest of the family came closer to the table as they caught up on the happenings in each other's lives.  
  
"Wait a minute! Where is Perfect Percy and Katibell?" George asked.  
  
"George! A better question would be where are my older grandchildren?" Molly asked shaking a finger at her son.  
  
"Mum, the older grandkids are outside playing quidditch, and as for Katie and Percy. . .anyone check the swing on the front porch?" Bill said with a wink at his wife, Fleur. She giggled and blew him a kiss.  
  
"Or the attic?" Ron suggested with a smirk.  
  
"There's always the hall closet." Chimed in Fred and George.  
  
"Maybe they're in his old bedroom." Charlie volunteered before wrapping his arms around his wife, Laura.  
  
"They're probably hogging the loo," Harry said as he came to the table.  
  
"I hate to say it, but they could be under the stairs." Arthur said with a smile.  
  
"Has anyone checked under the kitchen table? I remember that also being a favorite place of theirs to snog." Ginny asked giggling.  
  
All of the adults looked at each other and then as one they crouched down to peek under the table, to see if Katie and Percy were there.  
  
They weren't there.  
  
"PERCY!" Molly shouted.  
  
"MUM! We aren't deaf." Percy said as he and Katie walked in holding hands. "Katie and I are right here. We were refereeing the game outside. I think Pam and Kali both are going to take after their mum with those arms of their's." Percy gave Katie's hand a squeeze and then pulled her toward him to give her a kiss. Katie's arms went around his neck and the kiss got longer and deeper.  
  
"Not again!" Fred and George groaned simultaneously.  
  
Charlie and Bill both poked the twins as if to say 'It's your own fault. You set the two of them up.'  
  
Molly watched her eight children, she had always considered Harry her eighth child, with their spouses around her table. She watched as Percy and Katie snogged happily. Percy had always worried her, he had always been so driven, even as a child. Molly had been afraid that he would never find someone who could appreciate that about him, and force him to let go of his rigidness as well.  
  
Molly fought the smile creeping across her face. "Percy! Katie! That is enough. Honestly is that any way for the youngest ever Assistant to the Minister of Magic to act?"  
  
"Actually you should see how the Minister, Amos Diggory acts when his wife comes into the office." Percy deadpanned.  
  
"How is he doing these days?" Harry asked with a twinge of guilt that never really went away.  
  
"He's doing great. So is his family. You do know that after Voldemort fell, he and his wife adopted several children. They wanted to help children who had lost their parents, as they as parents had lost a child. They also created that park in Cedric's name. He's a minister I'm proud to be working directly under." Percy said raising his glass in silent toast to the memory of Cedric and the minister of magic.  
  
The rest of his family followed suit.  
  
"Come on everyone, refill your glasses. I've something to say to all of you." Molly directed the family. Once everyone had a drink in their hand, she continued. "I just wanted to take this chance to say something I don't always remember to say. Your father and I are so proud of all of you. I know I was one of the few lucky mother's in this war. You don't know how many times I would just sit in front of that clock, sometimes all night long, praying to Merlin that I wouldn't see that clock move to 'Dead.' But I was blessed all of my children came out of that war alive. To know you not only survived but flourished. Both professionally and personally, makes my heart glad.  
  
"Bill, our oldest boy, now a vice president at Gringotts, even with that earring and your hair. It's so good to see you settled with Fleur, and your three children Henry, Giselle, and Solange." Bill raised his glass to his Mum.  
  
"Charlie; with your amazing work with the dragons, now doing all the scouting for the camp, to get new dragon workers. You and Laura are always missed as well as your two children Riley and Jenny." Charlie winked at Molly at that.  
  
"Our Percy; Assistant to the Minister of Magic, it's been said that if he wins the next election, he'll be the youngest Minister ever. You found Katie, with some help from your brothers, who is our Hogwarts Quidditch Coach and Flying Professor, mother to my eldest grandchild Kaleb and went on to gift you with three more children Pamela, Kalista, and Paul."  
  
"To the two sons who gave me most of my gray hair, Fred and George. There were days I despaired of you ever becoming productive members of society, and look at you now. Successful businessmen, no mother could be prouder. You both found women who ground you, yet can't live without that questionable sense of humor of yours. Fred and Angelina with your twins Aubrey and Olivia and your boys Little George and Tony. George and Alicia with your twins Sean and Alex and your girls Diana and Taylor. I do have to say one thing Hogwarts will never be the same with the two of you both having a set of twins at Hogwarts. in the same year and house. May they give you two all the 'joy' you've given me." Fred and George exchanged a look over their wives heads. They then raised their glasses in unison to their mother in silent salute.  
  
Molly smiled as her eyes rested on her youngest son, who had his arm wrapped around his wife. "Then there is the youngest of my boys. My Ron, my baby boy, always the last in line to get things. You've made such a mark in this world, you and Hermione are now synonymous with Harry's defeat of You- Voldemort. You were the one I feared losing the most. You see I knew I'd raised you to be an honorable and trustworthy person. As Harry's best friend I knew wherever he went you would follow to guard his back. Look at you, an ex-Aurorer, now a ministry official in the Department of Questionable Activities with Harry. You've built a beautiful life and family with your 'Mione, who is the Director of Research at the Ministry. Your boys, Harry, Damien, and Josh and your girls, Annie, Carly, and Christy. I'm so glad you've found happiness with your life." Molly stopped for a moment as her eyes filled up with tears. Ron stepped away from Hermione and went to his mother. Ron stooped down and drew his mother into a hug. "I love you, Mum." he said as he kissed her cheek.  
  
Molly wiped the tears from her eyes as she pushed him back to Hermione. " Go on with you now, you'll make me cry." She turned to Ginny and smiled. "Then there's my Ginny. My baby, I'd given up on ever having a little girl after six boys and to be honest, the medi-wizards said after Ron there couldn't be anymore babies. Then there you were. Bill, Charlie and Percy had no idea what to think of you, this little angel with red curls and big brown eyes. Then you went to Hogwarts and we nearly lost you. No offense to Draco, but we were a little scared when you fell in love with him. A Malfoy and a Weasley after all, even if the Malfoy in question was a devilishly handsome and pleasant one." Molly said as she winked at him. "When you thought he was gone forever, I thought we'd lose you as well. Then you had to go and tell me I was going to be a grandmother. The thought of being a mother centered you like nothing I'd ever seen. You created a career that would allow you to be with your babies and still provide a good living for you and your children. Then two years later, in a wondrous Christmas gift you, Ally and Nick got him back. Your father that following June, finally got to give his baby girl away. Then you and Draco gave us Shannon, Jason, Marissa, and David. Then came our Nate." Molly blew a kiss to her youngest grandson who was gnawing on a cracker in Arthur's arms.  
  
"Last, but never least, Harry. I know you aren't mine but I'm sure your mother doesn't mind that I think of you as mine. I was always so afraid that you wouldn't have the chance to grow up and find someone to grow old with. Voldemort and his followers seemed to be determined you never reach eighteen. You survived it all with the help of Ron and Hermione. You went to America and found Juliana. You're enjoying your work with Ron and you're a wonderful father to your daughter Lily and your boys; Jake, Ron and JC"  
  
"You children are my greatest accomplishments, and the best gifts I've ever been given. Nothing I have ever been given means as much to me as you all do. So this is to my family, the most important lesson I've ever taught you is to love and support each other."  
  
They all raised their glasses and repeated, "To Our Family!" and then they drank.  
  
Ginny cleared her throat, "I hope Mum, you know how much we all love you. In fact Draco and I have decided to give you one of your gifts early."  
  
"Ginny I don't need more then one gift." Molly protested.  
  
"Well this one is sort if a bonus. It wasn't exactly a planned gift. Draco and I discovered this week that in July we'll be gifting you with your 35th grandchild."  
  
The hush that fell across the kitchen was horrendously loud.  
  
"A baby? Another grandbaby." Molly said as she rushed over to give both Draco and Ginny hugs and kisses. "You're all right? Everything is ok with you and the baby? When in July is the baby due?"  
  
"Mum! I'm fine, the baby's fine. He or she is due around mid July." Ginny said as all of her brothers and sisters-in-law came forward to congratulate her and Draco.  
  
"35 grandbabies. Mum you'll be the envy of every woman you know." Ron teased.  
  
"Well you and 'Mione, or any of the rest of you could always gift me with one or two or five more." Molly said innocently.  
  
"I, for one, would love to have more children." Laura, said wistfully.  
  
"Now Laura, you know what the doctors said." Charlie said as he wrapped his arms around his wife.  
  
"I know but Jenny is six and I'm not getting any younger. The doctors said that as long as we spaced the children far enough apart I could have more children. We can think about it can't we?" Laura asked as she looked up at her husband.  
  
Charlie and the other Weasley boys, including Harry rolled their eyes at the looks their wives were exchanging with each other.  
  
"Mum! Most women would be ecstatic with 35 healthy and happy grandchildren. What do you want an even 40?" Bill asked grouchily. "Fleur, don't give me that look. You told me after Giselle was born that if I even said the word baby you quote "will come and cutz off an important part of your anatomy" unquote." His brother's all winced at the implied threat.  
  
"Well I don't know about the rest of you, but sometimes I miss the weight of carrying a baby in my arms. Someone completely dependent on you. Having each new discovery be something incredible. I don't miss the labor though. I know I threatened Ron a time or two during mine." Hermione volunteered.  
  
"A FEW?! 'Mione you used words that I never knew you knew. If you'd had your wand, I would have been hexed for a month of Sunday's." Ron said momentarily reliving his wife's labor's. "I don't know how you women do it. You'll never hear me call you women, Harry what is it Muggles call them? Oh yeah the 'weaker sex'." Ron said shaking his head. Hermione reached up and kissed him softly. Ron wrapped his arm around her and just enjoyed holding her close.  
  
"Actually Mum, I'm surprised Katie and Percy didn't give you an even dozen. As often as we were catching them snogging all over this place." Fred said as he teased his older brother and his wife.  
  
"FRED WEASLEY!" Molly said indignantly. "Katie is a very busy woman, with teaching, helping Percy with his career, and raising four children. Just as Angelina, Alicia, Hermione, Fleur, Laura, Ginny, and Juliana are. They have all been juggling motherhood with careers. Careers each and everyone of them have worked very hard for. I admit it was difficult seeing them have careers, when my career was raising you children. Times aren't like they were when I was younger. Women are able to do more, of course that's only because they have the support of their husbands and family."  
  
"Mum you know we couldn't do any of this without you." Angelina said as the other women agreed with her.  
  
"I'm a bit selfish, with you women working I get to spend more time with my grandchildren, and spoil them rotten. "  
  
"I for one am glad you do Mum. I know without Angelina and Alicia, George and I wouldn't have the success we do with our business. They and all the nieces and nephews provide lots of idea's for our business. We learned how to work hard by watching you and Dad. We also learned from you that nothing is as important as our families. But Mum can we PLEASE eat now?" Fred asked plaintively.  
  
"You boys! Always thinking with your stomach's. Let's eat."  
  
All of a sudden the room was filled with the sounds of everyone getting organized to sit down and eat. Molly issued orders that had everyone following her every direction.  
  
"All righty. I want the grandchildren from Pamela down to Jason to sit at the second table the rest of the grandchildren will sit by their parents. Except for Nate who will sit by his Grandmum. Right Nate?" Molly said as she took Nate from Arthur and put him in the highchair that all her children had sat in. She then settled herself beside him..  
  
"Ok Grandmum," Kalista said. "Pam, let's get this organized." she requested of her twin.  
  
"You got it Kali. Ok guys, lets finish getting this show on the road." Pam said as she bustled her cousins over to their table.  
  
Within twenty minutes everyone was seated and had begun digging into the delicious dinner that Molly and her daughters-in-law had prepared.  
  
"Oi! Malfoy! Want some?" George asked as he held a bowl of mashed potatoes out to his brother in law.  
  
Draco looked at it apprehensively, "What did you do to it?" he asked George suspiciously.  
  
George gave him a look of mock outrage. "How can you think that of your favorite brother-in-law?"  
  
"Maybe it has something to do with the first time you offered him some food." Ginny replied as she helped herself, Marissa and David to some green beans.  
  
"Unca George, did you do something bad to my daddy?" Marissa demanded as she scowled the Malfoy scowl at him,  
  
"You could say that Marissa." Hermione said as she ducked the roll George tossed at her.  
  
"Oh yeah, Malfoy's first meal with us was a real eye opener." Ron volunteered happily.  
  
"What happened Unca Ron?" Marissa asked as the room slowly got quiet.  
  
"Marissa. . ." Draco began.  
  
"Daddy, I wanna know. Pwease?" Marissa asked giving him her puppy dog eyed look.  
  
"Go ahead Ron, humiliate me in front of my children. You know you want to."  
  
"With pleasure Draco," Ron said with relish. "You see Marissa your Daddy had come to spend some of the summer holiday with us. As did Harry and Hermione. We still didn't get along that great, even though you Daddy did something really good." he paused as he took Hermione's hand in his and brought it to his lips for a kiss. "We had promised your Mum that we would be nice. We never promised not to make him a guinea pig for Fred and George's experiments."  
  
"No kidding." Draco said as he cut Marissa and David's chicken into smaller bites.  
  
"Hey we waited until your mother left didn't we?"  
  
"Barely."  
  
"What did you do to Unca Dwaco, Daddy?" Christy asked around a mouth full of squash.  
  
"Well Christy it all began after Draco and his Mum arrived by floo. We had put Draco in my room with Harry and myself. Mum and Mrs. Malfoy had just finished their tea, and Mrs. Malfoy was bidding Draco good-bye." Ron began. 


	9. Part 5 and Interlude 4

The Dragon Prince and his Flame Princess by tigereyes320 Chapter 8 Part 5 / Interlude 4  
  
Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters belong to JK Rowling. And the various Presses that release it. Doesn't in any way shape or form belong to me  
  
A/N 1 I have to thank my beta PhoenixRae My regular beta, Jenny got busy. This is my first HP fic. I have to tell you now, I have D/G together obviously also Ron/Her. This fic will change POV from someone telling a story in one time, to seeing the scenes in the story in the past. Then back to the time when the story is being told. Parts will be the story. Interludes will be scenes from the story's present time. Interludes will tell you what everyone's been doing since the story. A/N 2 I have to thank echo for letting me (reluctantly) borrow her pairing of Katie Bell with Percy from Absolutely Spiffing (a great read by the way) A/N 3 I like constructive feedback. tigereyes320@hotmail.com Pairing will NOT be changed in anyway. So those that do not like my Pairings are under no obligation to read this story. I want to thank everyone again who has reviewed and reviewed the story and said they liked it. I was afraid since it wasn't that original you all might not like it. Thanks for proving me wrong. I'm getting the next part out as quickly as I can. I promise not to hold it for ransom. If you want to review, great. If you don't, that's ok too. I just hope you enjoy it. If you want to know when I update leave your email address in the review section. Just remember if you want to see any of the others do anything in the epilogue. You need to let me know. Only 2 more chapters left and then the epilogue You'll want to keep an eye on the characters mentioned in this chapter, they'll be back.  
  
Thanks again for all the reviews  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* Summer Before 6th year *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"Now Draco you will listen to Mrs. Weasley won't you?" Narcissa Malfoy asked her son as she kissed him goodbye on the cheek.  
  
"Yes, Mother."  
  
Narcissa busied herself by smoothing Draco's pale hair away from his face. Her baby was growing up. Not that it had ever seemed like he was hers. He was the Malfoy heir after all. "You have your vault key if you need any money right?"  
  
Draco dug out the key from his pant's pocket and showed the key to her, "Yes mother."  
  
"Let me fuss for just a bit more Draco. You aren't my little boy anymore. Promise me you'll be careful." Narcissa asked in an undertone.  
  
"I promise Mother."  
  
"Well, you have a good holiday. Write me in a few days."  
  
Draco, who was almost as tall as his mother, got on his toes and kissed her on the cheek. "Goodbye Mother. I'll write to you soon."  
  
Draco watched as his mother left The Burrow and with a wave of her wand apparated away.  
  
"Now Draco dear, You go on up to Ron's room and unpack. You, and Harry will be sharing his room for the rest of summer. Then you can go outside with the girls and the twins and play some Quidditch. Charlie and Bill would play with you but Arthur needed them at the Ministry. They'll be home later on tonight." Molly Weasley said firmly in a tone that would not be argued with.  
  
"Yes ma'am." Draco grabbed his trunk.  
  
"Ron. I want you to go and show Draco the way to your room. Fred, George, I need your help in the kitchen with supper for a few minutes. Ginny and Hermione if you could please straighten up the living room. Katie and Percy are coming over tonight to discuss wedding plans. When the boys come back down you all can go outside and play."  
  
"What already? They aren't getting married until February. Why the rush?" George asked disgustedly.  
  
"Because it takes more than a week to organize a wedding! Katie wants Angelina, Alicia, Ginny and Hermione in the wedding. Which means getting special permission for you all to miss classes. Alicia and Angelina have to get time off from the Arrows. Fred and George you'll have to close the shop for a few days," said Molly flustered as ever with her twin sons. "Let's get moving."  
  
The children scattered. Not even the Ministry of Magic would argue with Molly Weasley when she was in her 'General' mode. They went there separate ways to do their assigned chores. A few hours later, after chores and some Quidditch they all sat down to eat supper. Molly had just set out the last of the plates when Katie and Percy walked into the Burrow hand in hand.  
  
"Aaawwwww, it's our Katibell and Perfect Percy," said Fred and George in unison.  
  
Katie gave them a beaming smile as Percy scowled at them. Percy was about to say something nasty to the twins, when Katie reached up and whispered something in his ear. For a moment his ears turned as pink as Ron's did on the occasions when he was embarrassed. Percy turned toward Katie and gave her a long sweet kiss that had the boys groaning and the girls sighing with envy.  
  
Percy broke off the kiss and looked at his younger brothers, "What's wrong? Jealous I got the best girl or about the fact that I get to kiss her in front of Mum?"  
  
Since a positive answer to either question was sure to get them in trouble, Fred and George wisely decided to stay quiet for once.  
  
Percy and Katie nodded a hello to both Hermione and Harry. He stopped in the middle of sitting down when he spied Draco sitting next to his baby sister.  
  
Ginny quickly recognizing the look that was on Percy's face, quickly piped up, "Percy, you remember Draco Malfoy don't you? He's spending the rest of the summer holiday with us. He's also my boyfriend."  
  
Percy's eyebrows shot up and he and Katie exchanged a look with each other. Katie looked back at them and gave Draco a tentative smile. "Hello Draco, I don't know if you remember me or not. I'm Katie Bell soon to be Weasley," she said with a nod of her head toward Percy.  
  
"I know who you are Katie. I also know Percy." Draco grinned a bit evilly for a moment then continued, "If I hadn't already known though, the announcements that were made at Gryffindor's first quidditch match last year would have forced me to acknowledge your existence."  
  
Katie and Percy both blushed a hot pink at that statement.  
  
"All right everyone. It's time to stop teasing Katie and Percy and tuck in. After we've eaten we can talk wedding plans," ordered Molly Weasley  
  
In short order everyone had a full plate of food and got busy eating their dinner.  
  
Draco found himself enjoying the simple, but filling meal of roasted chicken with fragrant spices, garlic chips, and various steamed vegetables. This supper was A LOT different from any of the meals he'd eaten over the years at Malfoy Manor. Katie voice interrupted his train of thought as he mechanically ate, "Hermione, that is a really pretty necklace. Where did you get it?"  
  
Hermione turned a bit pink as she automatically reached for the dark blue heart shaped crystal that hung around her neck.. "Thanks. Ron gave it to me as a gift. It a simulation of my birth-stone, a sapphire."  
  
Percy raised an eyebrow at the way Hermione held the necklace. Looked like Ron had finally taken some steps in the right direction.  
  
"Can I see your ring again Katie?" Ginny asked.  
  
Katie stretched out her hand so Ginny and everyone else could get a good look see at the one carat solitaire set in gold, that Percy had given her a few months ago.  
  
Draco looked at the ring, and had to admire it. "Good choice there Percy. It has a nice cut, color and good clarity. I hope they didn't milk you for it," he said casually.  
  
Everyone at the table suddenly looked at him with wide eyed amazement, as if he'd grown another head all of a sudden.  
  
"What? I'm a Malfoy. You think we have all that money in our various vaults just because we're pretty. I had learn about Jewelry as well as running a business and other things. We Malfoys have to be a well-rounded lot."  
  
Ginny smiled at him and under the table grabbed his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Trying to tell him that she understood what he wasn't saying as well. Everyone else kept eating but waited to see what would happen next.  
  
Percy's eyes gleamed, "If you're so knowledgeable Ma-Draco, tell me what do you think I should have been like that should have cost me."  
  
Draco looked at the ring a moment, " Well it really depends on the jeweler actually. Any reputable jeweler is going to mark up a ring by 40-50% above their cost, and they usually will negotiate the price anywhere between 5- 20%. Of course a knowledgeable buyer is the jewelers worse enemy. You didn't tell them how much you had to spend did you?"  
  
"No, I'd heard from someone not to do that."  
  
"Then you probably got a good deal. I'd say with that particular ring they probably gave you a price of about 700 galleons. If you negotiated well you probably got a price somewhere between 425 and 500 galleons."  
  
Percy was amazed. "That about right."  
  
"Next time come to me. I probably could have gotten them down to about 350 to 400. Don't get me wrong, if you were able to negotiate 200 or more off their asking price you did really well."  
  
"Thanks Draco. I hope you enjoy your holiday with my family. You'll join us for Quidditch this weekend right?"  
  
"I didn't think you played."  
  
"I don't. I'll be in my official capacity of rooting for my girl here. Did you know she had Chudley and Puddlemere fighting tooth and nail for her." Percy boasted as Katie blushed bright pink.  
  
"I heard. Actually Ginny told me. Belated congratulations on the engagement. By the way what is that?" Draco asked as Molly Weasley set down another tray on the table.  
  
"Cream Pastries!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
During the earlier conversation between Percy and Draco. Ron and Harry had been having their own conversation about the house team and how they would be replacing five people. They'd made the decision to co-captain the team until the beginning of the term and the team had been chosen.  
  
"What are they?" Draco asked motioning to the pastries.  
  
"You've never had cream pastries?" Ron asked shocked.  
  
"My parents aren't big on sweets."  
  
"Here Malfoy enjoy," said Fred as he handed Draco a plate with three of the pastries on it.  
  
Since Draco saw everyone else eating them with such gusto, he felt it would be rude to not try it. He bit into the flaky shell and let the rich, buttery, custard-like filling roll over his taste buds.  
  
"These are delicious, Mrs. Weasley," said Draco politely. Well as politely as he could between mouthfuls as he finished the first then the second pastry.  
  
"I'd like to say 'thank you' dear, but the twins actually made them from a recipe that's been in the family for generations." Molly explained as she bit into her own dessert. "I must say you two did an exc-DRACO! Where did you go?" Molly shrieked.  
  
Ginny was looking around in bewilderment. Ron, Harry and Hermione were exchanging puzzled glances. The twins, well the twins were turning bright red in their attempt to keep from laughing.  
  
"What have you two done now," demanded Percy.  
  
At that Fred and George couldn't contain themselves and laughed until tears were rolling down their faces.  
  
"Frederick Donald and George Edward Weasley! What. Have. You. Done?" Molly Weasley said with horrifyingly calm voice.  
  
Fred and George both stopped laughing at that tone in their mother's voice. George volunteered, "Don't worry Mum. We gave him one of our new Transparency Pastries. They turn you and your clothes invisible, but when you reappear, you come back before your clothes do. This all happens in less then ten minutes.  
  
Everyone at the table including Draco groaned. They all realized what Draco would not be wearing, when he reappeared in just a few minutes. Percy rose and quickly took off his robe and tossed in the general direction that Draco had been sitting. The robe covered him only seconds before his long pale arms appeared, soon followed by the rest of him. Draco quickly arranged the robe so that nothing was showing to anyone.  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny had been trying all this time not to laugh. They had succeeded until Draco's head appeared with his mussed hair above Percy's robe. When they all took a good look at Draco they burst out laughing. Draco scowled at them the twins in particular noticed a gleam of promised retribution.  
  
Ginny finally got her giggles under control, enough to apologize. "I'm sorry Draco. I know it isn't funny to you, but you have to understand, the twins are always using one of us as a guinea pig."  
  
Draco scowled at her in response. Ginny leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek in apology. "Is this what I have to look forward to for the rest of my holiday here?" Draco demanded.  
  
"Well," said Fred drawing out that one word into a full sentence.  
  
"We do need a guinea pig," added George.  
  
"I don't remember volunteering."  
  
"You didn't. It's just our family knows better then to accept anything from us."  
  
"If I help you come up with some new tricks, will you draft another volunteer?" Draco asked. He had a funny feeling in the pit of his stomach, as though he was making a deal with the devil, or devils in this case. "Better yet, if I come up with some new tricks, I want a percentage of the profits when you start selling it in your store."  
  
"You know what Draco? That's not a bad idea," said Percy. "The twins already have some stuff already created. But if you, Ginny, Mione, Ron, and Harry give them some good ideas that are sellable, getting a percentage sounds fair."  
  
"How much of a percentage are we talking about?" Fred asked pointedly.  
  
"It would have to be paid out yearly," said George.  
  
Draco thought for a moment, "A year is too long to wait. My father's businesses pay out its dividends to the investors' quarterly, every three months. I think the percentage should be 10%"  
  
"10%! Have you gone nutters?" Fred gasped out.  
  
"2%," countered George.  
  
"8%"  
  
"4%"  
  
"7"  
  
"5"  
  
"6"  
  
"Done!" Fred and George said together. "Six percent, per charm, paid out quarterly."  
  
Draco nodded with satisfaction.  
  
Ron looked puzzled. "Malfoy, that doesn't seem like very much money."  
  
"That's because Weasley, you're thinking what you spend on the item not what it takes to make it. Here is an example for you. You like sugar quills right?" At Ron's nod, Draco continued, "You buy a box of six quills for 3 sickles, but it only takes 20 knuts to make the quills, if you add in packaging and stuff you have a 2 sickle profit on every box of quills you sell. Say in three months you sell 300 boxes of those quills that means that quarter on that item alone you made 600 sickles or 36 galleons or 17,400 knuts. Six percent of that would be 1,044 knuts or 36 sickles or a little over 2 galleons."  
  
Ron looked at him in amazement. 'Who knew Malfoy had a brain,' he said to himself. Out loud he said, "So I would make almost 9 galleons a year, by doing nothing at all. Wow!"  
  
"That would be per trick Weasley, so if you came up with 4 or 5 tricks your talking 36 to 45 galleons just rolling in. Now since your brothers are starting out, I would take your profits in goods from the store for the first year. Get everyone excited about the product and they'll buy it." Draco then turned to the twins, " I suggest you hire a business manager, and create contracts with everyone even your family that way no one feels cheated or taken advantage of. You also could renew the contracts every two years. Obviously the more people buy of a certain trick the less it costs you and you can adjust the percentages from there."  
  
"Any other suggestions Draco?" Percy asked with a smile. Fred and George were hanging on Draco's every word. He had to admit Draco had some sound advice.  
  
"Something that might get people in your door would be a contest. To win, people have to send in an idea for some kind of charm or trick. How it works? How long it would work, etcetera? The winner would get 20 galleons and you guys would create and market the trick. People would flock to the stores to see how they could improve on what you already have."  
  
"Malfoy how do you know all about this kind of stuff?" Hermione asked casually.  
  
"I'm the Malfoy heir. I could run the entire Malfoy empire, right now if I had to. I don't exactly get to do a lot of fun stuff during my holidays."  
  
"Well you put it right out of your head dear. You and the rest of the family will have great fun. Hopefully you won't have any more tricks played on you, but if there are you have my permission to get them back." Molly Weasley said as she glared at the twins.  
  
Molly turned to Katie, "Now what have you decided for the wedding?"  
  
"Well I decided I wanted a more Muggle wedding with gowns and tuxedo's rather than robes. Dumbledore said he'd be happy to perform the ceremony. With the boys wearing black tuxes the girls will be in shades of blue. Ginny is going to be in an ice blue shade, Hermione's will be the same shade of blue you wore to the Yule Ball your fourth year, Fleur will be in a blue-grey shade. My cousin Zaria will be in just a regular blue shade, Alicia will be in a royal blue, and Angelina, who is my maid of honor will be in sapphire blue." Katie explained to everyone, "The boys will have tie's and cummerbunds, that's something that goes around your waist, that match the girls dress you'll be walking down with."  
  
"So who's walking down with whom?" Draco asked.  
  
"Angelina and Fred, Alicia and George, Fleur and Bill, Charlie and Zaria, Harry and Ginny, Ron and Hermione." Percy recited form memory.  
  
George and Fred exchanged a glance with Ron and Ginny. "Fleur. Hmmmm. Do you think our big brother gonna snag himself a veela?" George asked snickering.  
  
"Bill is seeing Fleur?" Ron asked amazed that his brother and his former crush had hooked up. "Why does no one tell me anything?"  
  
Katie answered him, "It wasn't planned Ron. Fleur was asked by the French Ministry of Magic to go to Egypt and help with some veela curses that were around. They had her working with your brother, they've been seeing each other ever since. I don't think they know where it's going. Fleur is in the wedding for one reason my cousin couldn't make it. Percy had asked Bill to be in the wedding. Bill wrote back asking if it was ok if he brought Fleur. Since she was coming I asked her if she wanted to be in it with Bill. She accepted. My other cousin who was supposed to be in it, Natalie, got a very important job at the last minute and she couldn't be sure it would be finished in time for the wedding."  
  
"I didn't know you had any cousins Katie," said Harry.  
  
"Well they have lived in America for many years. Zaria and Natalie are sisters. The actual biological connection is they are my mother's half- sister's children. She married a Muggle and they all moved to America when I was about three. They both went to the Salem Institute. We usually got together for summer holidays . They are both quite a bit older then me. Zaria's eight years and Natalie is six."  
  
"What do they do?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well Zaria is a leading medi-wizard who is exceptionally brilliant in potions. She's actually one of the chief scientist today trying to cure lycanthropy. She helped create the Wolfsbane potion. Natalie is a lawyer, barrister over here. She specializes in getting those that were wrongly convicted set free."  
  
Katie missed the look that passed between Ron, Hermione and Harry. They all mouthed 'Snuffles.' she continued, "Then there is just little ole me. Just the Quidditch player."  
  
"You are NOT just a Quidditch player!" exclaimed Percy. "You had everyone of England's team fighting for the privilege of having you on their team. You narrowed it down to Puddlemere and Chudley. Puddlemere is the one that came through with the best contract. 25,000 galleons a game your first year plus a guaranteed increase of fifteen percent per year, even if you're on maternity leave, for seven years. The best thing is if you get injured to the point that you can't play Quidditch again they have to pay out the rest of your contract. They bloody well better be on their knees thanking Merlin you decided to play with them."  
  
"Percy!"  
  
"Sorry Mum."  
  
"Thank you sweetie, it's nice to know you're on my side," said Katie as she leaned over to kiss him. She was aiming for his cheek . Percy being a Weasley though, waited until the last minute and their mouths met instead..  
  
"Oh No!" everyone but Molly and Draco groaned and let out a huge sigh.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Draco who was confused with their reaction.  
  
"Now that Katibell has the Percy growth back on her face, we'll never get them separated." Fred said melodramatically.  
  
Draco grinned at the VERY obvious display of affection Katie and Percy were displaying. Now he knew the story of them being caught by Dumbledore was right on. He couldn't help but think he'd never observed his parents acting in such a way. Appearances were everything even in front of the children. Draco felt Ginny's hand steal into his and give it another squeeze. He looked up into her dark brown eyes, and smiled at her. Ginny smiled back.  
  
"Hey Malfoy you want to go to the Pond tomorrow?" asked Ron.  
  
"The Pond?"  
  
"Yeah, we have a pond in the back that is deep enough to swim in. Our Dad made it," explained Ron.  
  
"You know how to swim don't you Malfoy?" Harry asked a bit snidely.  
  
"Of course I know how to swim Potter." Draco snapped back.  
  
"Hey, why don't we ask Angelina and Alicia to come over tomorrow as well."  
  
"Spiffing idea Fred. Let's go owl them now. Excuse us Mum, dinner was great." said George as he got up from the table. "Yeah Mum thanks," added Fred as he followed his brother from the room.  
  
By this time Katie and Percy had separated from each other. "Mum Katie and I are going to leave now, I'll talk to Dad, Bill and Charlie tomorrow."  
  
Molly Weasley raised an eyebrow. Percy tried but didn't quite manage to hide his blush. "Fine. I'll see you soon." She shook her head like she didn't know what they would be up to this evening. "I'll clean up. Why don't the rest of you go into the living room and play a game of some sort?"  
  
"All right Mum," said Ron as Draco, Ginny, Harry and Hermione followed him out of the room.  
  
Once they were in the living room, Hermione asked, "So, what do you want to do?"  
  
Ginny grabbed Draco's hand, "We are going for a walk outside in the garden." When she saw the look on Ron's face. " A Walk Ron, not a shag. We'll be back in a bit."  
  
As they left the house they saw Percy and Katie kissing on the porch as they got ready to apparate to Percy's flat. Ginny tugged on Draco's hand and dragged him into the shadows of the garden. Draco followed quite willingly.  
  
Ginny stopped all of a sudden, "Is this weird for you too? I'm not talking about the plan, but us. You and me, it feels so strange to be drawn to you. I'm used to despising you."  
  
Draco sat on a bench that was located under the tree in the yard. He pulled Ginny onto his lap, as he did she wrapped her arms around him. "I do know what you mean, Ginny. I'm never going to be save-the-world-Potter. I'm moody, often grumpy, and very spoiled. I hate losing. I do not share. I've always been given everything I ever wanted. I'll never be, what is it Muggles call them, a Prince Charming. I'm too Slytherin for it. I know I sound like a real bad investment, but I want what we have. What I know we could become. I'll do whatever it takes to keep feeling the way I do when I'm with you, Flame."  
  
"Becoming mushy aren't you. I don't want you to be anyone or anything then what you are. A few days out of the month I can be moodier then you, and out Slytherin you. If I can handle you, you can handle me. Why do you call me Flame? Is it because of the hair?" Ginny asked as she put her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Yes and no." Draco laughed at the scowl Ginny was giving him. "I call you Flame, in part because of your hair, but it's also from when you first kissed me. It made me feel warm, like I was standing next to a warm fire."  
  
Draco felt Ginny blush as she hid her face in the crook of his neck.  
  
"Don't you call me Dragon because of my name?" Draco asked her.  
  
"Yes and no." Ginny parroted his earlier answer with a very Malfoy like smirk. "I've always found Dragons very fascinating. They aren't as unredeemable as one might think. They also require expert handling. Just like you." She said as she kissed the tip of his nose. She pulled back for a moment, she moved around so that she was straddling his lap. Ginny took Draco's face in her hands and leaned forward. Draco's lips met hers at first with a gentle brushing movement. Then they deepened the kiss as they wrapped their arms around each other. Mouths opened and tongues began to explore as they let their hands wander up and down each other's bodies. This had been going on for several enjoyable minutes.  
  
"GINNY! DRACO!"  
  
They both froze at the sound of Hermione's voice as it cut across the peacefulness of the garden.  
  
"I'm just the messenger here, but Ron is about to explode. He has so much steam coming out of his ears you'd think he took Pepper-up potion. You have two minutes to get in the house or he's coming out here to look for you. Draco just for the record I told him because of this stunt the next time he wants some alone time with me you get to interrupt." Hermione called out as she walked to the far edge of the garden.  
  
Ginny started to giggle, as she got off Draco's lap, "I'm sorry about my brother."  
  
"Don't be. If I had a little sister and all of a sudden she was snogging someone I'd once considered my worse enemy I'd be doing the same thing." Draco stood and held out his hand to her, "Shall we go back?"  
  
"Let's go my Dragon Prince, before Ron comes out and has some kind of fit."  
  
"Tomorrow promises to be very interesting," said Draco as they walked back to the house hand in hand. "You know you'd think your brother would learn to behave so that Granger wouldn't yell at him."  
  
"Draco he LIKES it when she yells at him, the more they fight the more they can make up."  
  
"Maybe Weasley does know what he's doing. You want to help me get back at the twins tomorrow? Better yet do you think your mother would help us?" Draco asked as they arrived on the porch.  
  
"I'm in, I'm sure Mum would love to help. What's the idea?"  
  
"Can she make lollipops in different flavors and colors?" Draco asked, a really good idea forming in his head.  
  
"Yes she can. Draco! What is the idea?" Ginny demanded stamping her foot.  
  
"I'll tell you first thing tomorrow. I promise," Draco said as he gave her a quick kiss on the nose. "I have to go talk to your mother."  
  
Draco then went into the kitchen. Ginny watched him as he talked to her mother. Her mother was nodding and laughing about whatever Draco was talking about. She'd obviously agreed to help. Draco was pressing some money in her mothers hand, when her mother tried to give it back, he politely refused. Draco looked up and saw Ginny watching him and began to walk toward her.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ Present Time December of 2011 *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"What happened next Daddy?" Marissa demanded jumping up and down on Draco's lap.  
  
Draco laughed as he kissed Marissa on the tip of her nose. "Marissa, it's late. Why don't you say 'Good-bye' to everyone. I'll tell you some more of the story tonight before you go to bed, ok?"  
  
"Oh-tay." Marissa ran around the table kissing each of her uncles and hugging her aunts. "Bye Unca Ron, Aunt Mione, Unca Georgie, Aunt 'Licia, Unca Bill, Aunt Fleur, Unca Harry, Aunt Jules, Unca Charlie, Aunt Laura, Unca Percy, Aunt Katie, Unca Fred, Aunt Angel, and Gwampa and Gwamma!"  
  
Marissa always said 'good-bye' to the family like this. Christy had taken to doing the same thing. Some of the others as well. They all had learned if it worked for the youngest it would work for most of the rest.  
  
Marissa sat on Molly's lap with her arms around her. Draco watched his youngest daughter with her grandmother. They had shared a special from the first moment Draco had put her in Molly's arms and told she was holding her name sake. Marissa adored Narcissa as well but the relationship wasn't the same as that between Marissa and Molly.  
  
Draco thought about his parents and the relationship they had with his children. His father didn't understand why after Jason was born, he and Ginny had decided to have more children. Both of the Malfoys were closer to their eldest grandchildren. Probably because they thought that would be it for the Malfoys. He sat back at the table and let his eyes drift around the room so he could watch his family.  
  
"Daddy? What did Uncle Draco do to get back at you and Uncle Fred." Diana asked.  
  
"He created one of our top ten best selling products even to this day. I still remember that next day. Fred and I were following Angelina and Alicia around like a pair of fools. We have expanded on his idea since then." George said laughing. "Though to give true credit where credit is due Hermione and Ron came up with the third best selling products."  
  
Ron's ears turned bright pink, "It wasn't such a big thing."  
  
"Yes it was Ron. You saw it, asked about it, and then wisely asked your girlfriend how it could be done."  
  
"Well I have to admit that it did and still does make us a lot of money. Thankfully it all stays in the family." Ron said as he buried his face in Christy's bushy brown hair. His arm was around Hermione, who was happily debating Ministry issues with Percy.  
  
"Mummy, what did you and Daddy make for Unca Gred and Unca Forge?" Christy asked interrupting her mother.  
  
Fred and George started laughing at that the other adults began to smile as well.  
  
Hermione scowled at the twins and the stood up. She unbuttoned her blue jumper and took it off. Hermione revealed a matching blue halter dress with a full skirt and a low back. "This," she said gesturing to her back. "Is what Daddy and I made for your uncle's store." Hermione then turned around. As she turned around everyone admired the dark brown henna tattoo design that began at the nape of her neck and disappeared under her dress.  
  
Christy stared open-mouthed at it. "Hows you do that Mummy?"  
  
Hermione sat back down, "Mummy and Daddy created tattoo pens one set makes henna tattoos in different colors and sizes (A/N I don't know if henna comes in different colors for tattoo's but let's imagine it does) and it last close to about ten weeks, another set draws regular tattoo's and is permanent, and the last set is like the second but they are temporary and wear off in a few weeks. The size of the pen would show how large the tattoo could be. Some were pre-charmed with specific designs, others the more expensive ones could be charmed to whatever design you wanted."  
  
"That's a great design Hermione when did you get it done?" Katie asked.  
  
"A few weeks ago when we all got together for Ginny's last spa day. I always have it done after I've had a massage. Ron always appreciates the spa days don't' you sweetie? I also don't always do the same designs sometimes I do my wrists instead or my ankles. One time I did one on my belly."  
  
"Love those spa days. My favorite one was the time she came back and had the henna designs all down her legs from hip to ankle on both legs." Ron smiled at the memory of just how his wif showed him where those particular designs began and left off.  
  
"Ginny? Why don't you let the children stay over they are already almost half asleep. Your father and I could drop them off tomorrow." Molly offered.  
  
"Gwamma we can't! If we do I won't her more about Dragon and his Flame. The part where he gets even with the Pwincess's brothers's is coming up. He embarrassed them in front of their girlfriends."  
  
"So you like that story huh Marissa?" Arthur asked as he picked her up. "You want hear about some old Prince then stay here in your Mum's old room?" Marissa scrunched up her face as if weighing a heavy decision.  
  
"Rissa don forget we going to see Grandfather and Grandmother tomorrow for tea." David said.  
  
"That's right Marissa, we have to see your other grandparents tomorrow. You can come back another day and spend the night in my old room ok? Maybe next weekend when we go pick up Nick and Alli from Kings Cross. We're picking them up on Friday. On Saturday next you can come over and spend the night if you want. "  
  
Marissa raised a single eyebrow at her mother and sighed heavily, "Oh-tay."  
  
Ginny looked at Draco, "It's in the Malfoy genes isn't it?"  
  
"What is?"  
  
"The scowling, that eyebrow thing, and the smirk."  
  
"Nope it can't just be the Malfoy genes."  
  
"And why not?" Ginny demanded with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Because you do it too."  
  
Ginny grabbed him by the color and gave him a smacking kiss. "I love you."  
  
"I love you back," replied Draco.  
  
"I love you more."  
  
"I love you EVEN more."  
  
"I love you even more then that."  
  
"I love you to infinity."  
  
"I love you beyond infinity."  
  
"She's got you there Draco," said Hermione as she saw the volley between the two of them finally stop. "Unca Dwaco someone wants to say good night to you." she motioned with her head to Christy who falling asleep in her mother's arms.  
  
Draco held out his arms and Christy dropped herself into them with all the confidence of a child who has always been caught. "So, Miss Christy are you going home?"  
  
"My Unca Dwaco. I sowwy Daddy used to be so mean to you," said Christy, she and Marissa both dropped their 'r's' when really tired or excited.  
  
"Don't be. I wasn't always nice either."  
  
"Do you like my Daddy now?"  
  
"Christy your Daddy and I are never going to be friends like your Daddy and Uncle Harry are."  
  
Christy wrinkled her nose and said, "I don't like RJ and Joey they are always teasing me. I want you to like my Daddy, Unca Dwaco.""I do like your Daddy. He, your Mum, and your Uncle Harry took extra good care of you Aunt Ginny when I was away from her. I owe them for that."  
  
Christy patted the sides of his face with her little hands and gave him a kiss. "Can I spend the night with Rissa?"  
  
"Did you ask your parents?"  
  
Christy nodded her head energetically. "Dey said I had to ask you an Aunt Ginny."  
  
"You'll be a good girl and go right to bed?"  
  
Christy nodded again.  
  
"Why do you want to stay over tonight?"  
  
"I want to hear more about Dwagon in the stowy."  
  
"Ginny!" Draco asked his wife who was going around collecting their children. "Is it all right if Christy spends the night?"  
  
"Fine with me."  
  
"Ok runt, you get to come over. But you'll have to go home by lunch time, since we are going to go visit my family tomorrow."  
  
Christy's eyes narrowed a bit, "Luscious Malfoy is your Daddy?"  
  
Draco fought to keep a straight face. Not an easy task when the rest of the family had burst out laughing including Ginny, his wife.  
  
"Its pronounced Lou-see-us, Christy."  
  
"Dat's what I said Luscious."  
  
By now the rest of the adults were almost in tears, due to laughing so hard.  
  
"I tired Unca Dwaco. Can we go?"  
  
"Yeah Let's get everyone ready so we can go."  
  
After a few last minute hugs and kisses, they were standing by the fireplace to floo home.  
  
"Draco, take David and Jason. I've got Nate, Marissa and Shannon. Ron and Mione can follow with Christy." Ginny directed.  
  
"Yes ma'am," said Draco with a snappy salute.  
  
In a flash of green flames they were home once again. Draco helped Ginny from the fireplace and dusted her off.  
  
"Now Ginny, you take Nate and sit in the sofa for a bit. I'll get Nanny to come down and get him. I'll get the rest of the munchkins ready for bed. Tell Ron or Mione to bring Christy up when they come." Draco said. "Now I want all of you children in your pj's and in bed in fifteen minutes or no more story."  
  
There was a flurry as the kids ran up the stairs.  
  
"I hurrying Daddy. 'Cause I want my stowy." Marissa said as she followed her siblings out the door.  
  
"If anyone wants to hear more of the Dragon Prince be in Marissa room in twenty minutes."  
  
"Yiiipppppeeee!" Marissa danced up the stairs so she could meet the dead line and get ready for Christy's arrival.  
  
Draco kissed Ginny on the top of her head. "I'll get them in bed and kiss the good-night for you. I'll meet you up in our room later, ok?"  
  
"All right. I'll keep Nate for a few minutes so I can say goodnight. I'll call for Nanny in a bit."  
  
Draco kissed the top of Nate's head and placed another longer kiss on Ginny's lips. The kiss would have gone on a bit further if Nate hadn't started fussing. "We'll continue this later if you aren't too tired?"  
  
Ginny wiggled her eyebrows, winked and gave him the same smile she had given him the first night they'd ever made love together.  
  
Draco turned and walked out of the room and into the foyer and began climbing the stairs.  
  
As soon as he left, Hermione and Ron floo'd into the room with Christy. "Sorry we took so long Ginny. I had to apparate home, for someone's b-e-a- r," explained Hermione.  
  
"It's fine. Better head up to Marissa's room Christy. Uncle Draco's about to tell the story."  
  
"Weally? Bye Mummy, bye Daddy." Christy quickly kissed them both good bye and shot out of the room.  
  
"Gin, Let me take this little guy." Ron came and picked Nate up, "Hi Nate." Ron held him and began to make funny faces at him. It was making Nate giggle like crazy.-  
  
"Don't get him too excited Ron. He needs to go to sleep soon," chided Hermione as she sat down beside Ginny.  
  
"Why don't you two talk for a bit. I'll go put this rascal to sleep. No hurry, the rest of the kids decided to stay at Mum's. Be back in a bit." Ron kissed Hermione on the head.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and looked at Ginny. "Don't mind him, he thinks he's getting lucky tonight." At Ginny's glance she conceded, "Ok maybe he will. You look a little pale. Want a cup of tea?"  
  
"If you push that button over there on that box, and ask for tea, it'll be brought to us."  
  
Hermione walked over to the box and pushed the button. A few minutes after she requested it a house elf popped in with it and popped back out.  
  
"Remember S.P.E.W.?"  
  
"Yes. Draco pays all of our elves and they get two days off a month."  
  
"I wasn't going to say anything about the elves. Ginny are you taking care of yourself and the baby?"  
  
"Like Draco allows me to do anything else. You know how he gets when I'm pregnant."  
  
"Just like Ron probably. They would hate the fact that they are so alike in their dealings with their families. You know Ron and I have discussed possibly trying for another baby."  
  
"Really? I thought after Christy you said you were done. She made six." "I thought so, but I'm still young. I have to confess I miss holding a baby. I miss the way Ron would talk to my belly when I was pregnant. I guess it's just I feel so blessed. Our year from Hogwarts was very lucky, our family was lucky. Not everyone's family was like the Creevy's, the Diggory's, and Susan Bones' parents. I wonder if the war would have ended when it did if more of the Slytherin's had joined from our year."  
  
"I know. Crabbe and Goyle had just joined when it was assumed Draco had been killed. They immediately joined Dumbledore and Snape in spying on Voldemort. They cared more about him then the power Voldemort could have given them. I didn't know they had it in them."  
  
"Dumbledore really relied on them to help Lucius bring Voldemort down. Did you know Crabbe married Susan Bones? I believe Goyle married Millicent Bulstrode."  
  
"Draco is godfather to Crabbe's son. You have to admit the one marriage that truly shocked everyone's after Oliver and Penelope's was Flint and Pansy Parkinson. I guess once she got her nose fixed and he got his teeth fixed, it was true love."  
  
Hermione had to giggle at that pairing. "Come on Ginny. I'll walk with you upstairs, grab Ron and get home so we can have a little adult fun."  
  
"All right."  
  
As they made their way upstairs they passed Marissa's room. They could see through the door all the blankets the kids had spread out on the floor. They also saw Ron standing by the door listening in on the story. Draco's voice carried out the open door.  
  
"Well you see kids. After the Prince and Princess came back in from the kitchen, they played a few games of Exploding Snap with Harry, Ron and Hermione, They then said their good night's to each other and went up to bed"  
  
"The prince woke up early and crept down to the kitchen he saw the sweets that the Princess' mother had set out. He walked over to them, took out his wand and said. . . "  
  
TBC 


	10. Part 6 and Interlude 5

The Dragon Prince and his Flame Princess by tigereyes320

Chapter 9 Part 6 / Interlude 5 

  
  


Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters belong to JK Rowling. And the various Presses that release it. Doesn't in any way shape or form belong to me

  


IMPORTANT: This fic has now become AU, since the release of Book 5. I do plan to complete it as well as I have anywhere form 5-6 out-takes planned for ALL the characters (those that were alive at the end of Book 4) However up through year 4 I intend to keep with cannon. So if you'd like to know about a particular character leave in the review section and I'll let you know, what happened to that character and If I'm planning an out-take for them. I may even throw parts of Book 5 in. BUT in this fic *********** does NOT die. Also as a side PS the advice Mrs. Weasley gives Ginny is the same advice my mom gave to me about the same subject.

  


A/N 1 I have to thank my beta Jenny. I have D/G together obviously also Ron/Her. This fic will change POV from someone telling a story in one time, to seeing the scenes in the story in the past. Then back to the time when the story is being told. Parts will be the story. Interludes will be scenes from the story's present time. Interludes will tell you what everyone's been doing since the story. A/N 2 I have to thank echo for letting me borrow her pairing of Katie Bell with Percy from Absolutely Spiffing (a great read by the way) A/N 3 I like constructive feedback. tigereyes320@hotmail.com Pairing will NOT be changed in anyway. So those that do not like my Pairings are under no obligation to read this story.

  


A/N 4 I want to thank everyone again who has reviewed and said they liked the story I really appreciate it. I am so glad you guys like the story. I was afraid since it wasn't that original you all might not like it. Thanks for proving me wrong. I'm getting the next part out as quickly as I can. I promise not to hold it for ransom. If you want to review, great. If you don't, that's ok too. I just hope you enjoy it. If you want to know when I update please leave your email address in the review section. 

  


All poems used belong to their various authors no infringement intended.

  
  


*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* The Burrow Summer before 6th year ^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

  


Draco crept his way downstairs and went into the kitchen. There he saw the trays of lollipops and other sweets. He went over to the tray of lollipops and whipped out his wand and said. "Opto sweet." This would make them all want to keep eating the sweets. He then took a handful of the various flavors of lollipops and put them in separate piles . He pulled out his wand again and was about to say something when he heard a throat being cleared behind him.

  


Draco quickly schooled his face into one of innocence, and turned around. He spied Ginny and Hermione there leaning against the wall and tapping their feet.

  


"You weren't going to do this without me were you?" Ginny asked him with a raised eyebrow.

  


"Wouldn't dream of it Flame. Why are you here Granger?"

  


"I heard Ginny get up. If you're getting even with the twins, I want in. I owe them one myself."

  


"You promised me I could help you Draco. Now what is the plan."

  


"I'm going to charm these lollipops so that while they are sucking on them, they'll spout poetry instead of talking. I've already charmed all the lollipops with the first charm, so that you have to finish the one you start. Now all I have to do to them is use the second charm with the particular poet names."

  


Hermione whipped out her wand, "What's the charm?"

  


"Narro poetus and then you add the poets name. For example Narro poetus William Shakespeare." Draco said as a lavender light shot from his wand and settles over the sweets in front of him.

  


Hermione went near another set, "Narro Poetus Elizabeth Barrett Browning." She turned to another set. "Ginny charm those by you with Edmund Spenser, and Robert Browning. Narro Poetus Christina Rossetti. Draco do that last set by you with John Keats. Narro Poetus Emily Dickinson."

  


Ginny and Draco followed her direction and the kitchen soon filled with lavender light as they charmed the other lollipops. They then mixed the Poet charmed ones with the others. So no one, not even them would know which one they would get.

  


"Let's get back upstairs and get ready for today. I have a feeling it's going to be very entertaining," said Hermione.

  


Ginny and Draco followed Hermione as she left the kitchen, they didn't spy the person who had come downstairs before them and had overheard the entire conversation.

  


They took out their wand and with a waving motion said, "Comperio praevius!" The yellow light from the wand immediately highlighted the lollipops with the poet charms. He grabbed a few of the non-charmed ones and they crept upstairs unnoticed by the others. An idea formed in his head. 'This is going to be fun.'

  


A few hours later after breakfast, and the arrival of Angelina and Alicia, the fun was really starting. Mrs Weasley had set out lemonade, sandwiches and the sweets for everyone to help themselves to. Right now everyone was playing Quidditch. Katie and Percy had come over as well and Katie was up in the air playing with the rest. They had divided the teams like so Team Harry had Harry as Seeker, Ron Keeper, Fred and Angelina Beaters, Hermione and Ginny Chasers. Team Draco had Draco as Seeker, Bill Keeper, George and Alicia Beaters, Katie and Charlie Chasers.

  


Percy had decided to become the commentator, Mrs. Weasley the referee. The game had been going on for over an hour and was tied 90-90. They had just finished a break and gotten back on their brooms.

  


Fred had just hit a bludger toward Draco who skillfully dodged it. He opened his mouth to shout something at Draco, 

"The gray sea and the long black land; 

And the yellow half-moon large and low;

And the startled little waves that leap 

In fiery ringlets from their sleep, 

As I gain the cove with pushing prow, 

And quench its speed I' the slushy sand. 

Then a mile of warm sea-scented beach; 

Three fields to cross till a farm appears; 

A tap at the pane, the quick sharp scratch 

And blue spurt of a lighted match, 

And a voice less loud, through its joys and fears, 

Than the two hearts beating each to each!" (Robert Browning Meeting at Night)

Angelina at the sound of Fred reciting poetry started laughing so hard she fell off her broom. She was about to ask Fred where he got the poem when instead said 

"If I should die,

And you should live, 

And time should gurgle on, 

And morn should beam, 

And noon should burn, 

As it has usual done; 

If birds should build as early, 

And bees as bustling go,-- 

One might depart at option 

From enterprise below! 

'Tis sweet to know that stocks will stand 

When we with daisies lie, 

That commerce will continue, 

And trades as briskly fly. 

It make the parting tranquil 

And keeps the soul serene, 

That gentlemen so sprightly 

Conduct the pleasing scene! " (Emily Dickinson If I should Die)

Everyone's eyes grew wide and Mrs. Weasley of all people just sat down, because she was laughing so hard. "Finally someone, got the two of you good!"

Charlie and Bill started laughing so hard they had to hold each other up to keep from falling down on the ground.

George opened his mouth to protest such treatment, especially from his own mother, and said

"One day I wrote her name upon the strand, 

But came the waves and washed it away: 

Agayne I wrote it with a second hand, 

But came the tyde, and made my paynes his pray. 

Vayne men, sayd she, that doest in vaine assay, 

A mortall thing so to immortalize, 

For I my selve shall lyke to this decay, 

And eek my name bee wyped out lykewize. 

Not so, (quod I) let baser things devize 

To dy in dust, but you shall live by fame: 

My verse your vertues rare shall eternize, 

And in the hevens wryte your glorious name. 

Where whenas death shall al the world subdew, 

Our love shall live, and later life renew. (Edmund Spenser One Day I Wrote her name)

  


Alicia shrieking with laughter tried to say something to George,

  


"Not from the stars do I my judgment pluck; 

And yet methinks I have astronomy,  
But not to tell of good or evil luck,  
Of plagues, of dearths, or seasons' quality;  
Nor can I fortune to brief minutes tell,  
Pointing to each his thunder, rain and wind,  
Or say with princes if it shall go well,

By oft predict that I in heaven find:

But from thine eyes my knowledge I derive,  
And, constant stars, in them I read such art  
As truth and beauty shall together thrive,  
If from thyself to store thou wouldst convert;  
Or else of thee this I prognosticate:  
Thy end is truth's and beauty's doom and date. (William Shakespeare Sonnet XIV)  


Draco, Ginny, Hermione, Percy and Katie were laughing so hard they were holding on to their stomachs. Charlie and Bill were already on the ground, still laughing.

  


"Draco, I have to hand it to you, this is hilarious," gushed Hermione. 

  


Harry looked at Hermione and tentatively opened his mouth, and was relieved when only words came out. "Malfoy! What did you do to them?"

  


Draco stopped laughing, "It wasn't just me Potter. Ginny and Granger helped. In fact it was Granger, who gave us the different muggle poets' names. We enchanted some of the lollipops. So that if you ate them, you started reciting poetry instead of talking."

  


"Ron you didn't eat the lollipops did you?" Harry asked, worried as what his friend would start reciting.

  


Ron opened his mouth and said to Hermione,

"How do I love thee? Let me count the ways. 

I love thee to the depth and breadth and height 

My soul can reach, when feeling out of sight 

For the ends of Being and ideal Grace. 

I love thee to the level of everyday's 

Most quiet need, by sun and candle-light. 

I love thee freely, as men strive for Right; 

I love thee with the passion put to use 

In my old griefs, and with my childhood's faith. 

I love thee with a love I seemed to lose 

With my lost saints,--I love thee with the breath, 

Smiles, tears, of all my life!--and, if God choose, 

I shall but love thee better after death." ( Elizabeth Barrett Browning Sonnets from the Portuguese) 

  


Then he continued, looking Hermione in the eyes the whole time.

  


"Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?  
Thou art more lovely and more temperate:  
Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,  
And summer's lease hath all too short a date:  
Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines,  
And often is his gold complexion dimm'd;  
And every fair from fair sometime declines,  
By chance or nature's changing course untrimm'd;  
But thy eternal summer shall not fade  
Nor lose possession of that fair thou owest;

Nor shall Death brag thou wander'st in his shade,  
When in eternal lines to time thou growest:  
So long as men can breathe or eyes can see,  
So long lives this and this gives life to thee." (William Shakespeare Sonnet XVIII)  


Hermione's eyes opened wide, very impressed. "Ron, unless you ate two lollipops, that isn't possible." 

  


"It is too. If you didn't eat the charmed ones. What? You think I don't how to memorize a few Muggle poems? Me? The guy whose girlfriend has memorized Hogwart's - A History. I was saving it for a surprise. I didn't want anyone thinking that your boyfriend only memorized Quidditch stats." Ron explained to Hermione's open-mouthed amazement.

  


Hermione walked over to him and put her arms around him and hugged him close. She then drew his head down for a long kiss. "Thank you, Ron. It was beautiful." Hermione paused with her hand on his cheek, "But, don't become something you aren't. I don't need poetry from you, at least not everyday. Just knowing you have the potential for surprising me is what makes it worth it. Especially with doing something so sweet, it makes me even more sure of how I feel for you. We're good for each other; I make you think, and you never fail to make me smile."

  


"Even when I make up my Divination Homework?" Ron teased her as his arms went around her waist as he pulled her close. 

  


Hermione just rolled her eyes at that statement as she saw Bill, Charlie, Harry, Katie and Percy start sucking on all the lollipops to find the charmed ones. They soon joined the twins in their recitations. It would be several hours before they stopped.

  


The rest of the summer past pretty much without incident. Draco let his father know about a few more "raids." Charlie and Bill went back to their jobs with the promise to meet them in Diagon Alley for one more meal before everyone went off to school.

  


All too soon it was time to go shopping in Diagon Alley for school supplies. Ron, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Draco were sitting in front of Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor, enjoying some sundae's. Ron and Hermione, as well as Draco and Ginny were each sharing a sundae. Harry was able to eat his all on his own. All of their purchases were at their feet.

  


Ron and Harry were talking about the Quidditch tryouts Gryffindor would have to hold. They were the only to member of the team coming back this year. Draco had joined in their conversation and the three of them worked together to come up with some simple skill tests that would help give them an idea of who would be good in the position of chaser and beater.

Hermione and Ginny meanwhile had been talking about clothes and the classes they would be taking the next year. Hermione had also shared with Ginny some of her favorite books by muggle authors. Ginny had shared with Hermione her idea for starting a Hogwart's newsletter and had been asking Hermione for any pointers or ideas.

  


"Harry! What are you doing?" Ron exclaimed. 

  


"I'm making a list of who I think should try out for the Quidditch team. These are people who have some real potential to make it."

  


"But-But Ginny is on that list!" Ron sputtered.

  


"That's because she's very good at what she does," explained Harry patiently. "Ginny would make an excellent Chaser."

  


"Malfoy! Help me out here. You really want Ginny flying around playing Quidditch?"

  


"Ron! That is so sexist. Ginny can play if she wants!" Hermione interjected forcefully.

  


Draco looked at Harry and Ron in amazement, "I'm sorry are we talking about YOUR sister, Ron? You think there is a force on this planet that can keep your sister from what she wants. Your sister can do anything that she sets her mind on," said Draco with quiet pride.

  


Ginny leaned over and kissed Draco's cheek, "Very good answer honey, " she whispered in his ear. Aloud she said, "Tell me the truth Dragon. What do you think about it, me playing Quidditch?"

  


"Flame, you're a prefect, you want to start a school newsletter or newspaper, that would be in addition to your homework. I just don't want you stretched too thin. I hate to say it, but if you make the team as a chaser, Gryffindor would be hard to beat. I say that not as your boyfriend, but as someone who would be playing against you." Draco said affectionately.

  


"Malfoy!" Ron howled.

  


"What Weasley? She's YOUR sister. Out of your five older brothers, how many don't play Quidditch? Why should your sister not be able to play just because she's a girl? Weasley! Are you listening to me?" Draco voice trailed off as he followed Ron's line of vision.

  


Draco goggled when he got a good look at what Ron was staring at. Ginny, Hermione and Harry turned to look to see what was so fascinating. Their collective jaws dropped when they got a good look at the two couple snogging not to far away.

  


Harry gasped, "Is that Wood?"

  


Ron nodded slowly. "Yep and that's Penelope Clearwater with him."

  


Draco's stare was held in reluctant fascination or horrified amusement elsewhere. "If you think that's weird? Look at Flint snogging Parkinson."

  


Hermione did a double take and dropped the sundae she was sharing with Ron into her lap.

  


"Mione!" Ron exclaimed.

  


"Ron, I'm sorry," said Hermione as she quickly grabbed some napkins to clean herself up.

  


"C'mon Hermione, let's go get you cleaned up." Ginny said as she rose and went with Hermione to the loo.

  


"Malfoy, is it just me or do Flint and Parkinson look different?" Harry asked.

  


The three handsome young men stared a bit impolitely at the still snogging couple. They jumped as a voice startled them out of their reverie.

  


"Hello Harry, Ron, Malfoy," a voice behind them said.

  


"Hey Oliver, Penelope, " said Ron politely as if they hadn't just been spying on them snogging a few minutes ago. "I'm surprised to see you two here."

  


"Well I got some time off from the Montrose Magpies. Penelope and I also had some shopping to do. We finally got to pick up her engagement ring."

  


Penelope held out her hand and showed the boys the large canary diamond with rubies, and sapphires around it, set in Black Hills Gold (I don't know if they have it in England or not, but it's gold that has a pinkish tinge to it.) "What do you think?" She asked.

  


Draco, Harry, and Ron all exchanged glances with each other after they looked at the gaudy ring. They were dumbfounded as to what to say.

  


"Ooohhh, What a pretty ring, Penelope. May we see it?" Ginny asked as she Hermione came back from cleaning up.

  


Draco, Ron and Harry watched as the girls oohed and aahed over the ring, and extended their congratulations to Oliver. After the boys gave their congratulations as well. The couple walked away content in their own bliss. 

  


"Who knew Oliver or Penelope, for that matter had such horrible taste in jewelry." Hermione said as she gathered up her purchases.

  


Ron looked at Harry and Draco perplexed, before saying, "Mione, you and Ginny just spent a good fifteen minutes telling Penelope how great it was."

  


Hermione rolled her eyes and exchanged a look with Ginny, who shook her head smiling.

  


"Ron, of course we admired it. No woman wants to hear her ring is ugly. I know when I get engaged, I want something pretty, but simple. Something people will admire but not be able to see form a kilometer away." Hermione explained as she looked to Ginny for agreement.

  


Draco leaned over and whispered to Ron, "Did you take notes on that description Weasley?" He asked with a smirk.

  


Ron gave him a dirty look and his ears turned red, as he grabbed some of Hermione's things to carry for her.

  


"Drakey!!" a voice shrieked.

  


Ron, Harry, and Hermione smiled as they saw Draco visibly flinch as he heard the squeal. Draco grabbed Ginny's hand for support. There would be no getting out of this conversation. "We'll meet you guys in a little bit."

  


Draco turned and faced the two people walking toward him. "Hello Pansy, Flint,"

"Draco. Weasley isn't it?" Flint asked coldly formal.

  


"Marcus I don't believe you've had the pleasure of meeting my girlfriend, Virginia Weasley. She's also known as Ginny. Ginny, I'd like you to meet Marcus Flint and of course you've seen Pansy around school." Draco said politely.

  


Ginny nodded politely to the two people and nearly had a heart attack when they did the same. The four of them made some polite conversation, until Draco could find an excuse to for them to leave.

  


"Draco is it just me or is it really weird to see those two together."

  


"It isn't just you Flame. I think I'll keep my eye on Pansy this year. I can't put my finger on it, but it seems odd."

  


Hermione came up beside Draco with Ron behind her and said, "Flint actually got his teeth fixed, I can tell. And if I'm not mistaken Parkinson got a nose job."

  


"A What!" Draco, Ron, and Ginny asked very confused.

  


"A nose job. The actual name for it is rhinoplasty. A muggle doctor, they are called cosmetic or plastic surgeons, I'll explain it to you later Ron, fix the shape of your nose to a more pleasing size or shape. Since her nose no longer looks like a pugs, I'd say she has received one."

  


The five of them began laughing at that. They made their way to The Leaky Cauldron, so they could floo back to the Burrow.

  


"Draco!" a voice called out to him

  


Draco froze as he heard his father's voice. He turned and schooled his face to show no expression.

  


"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, and Miss Weasley would you all be so kind as to give me a moment alone with my son." Lucius Malfoy asked with an arched brow, a small smile, and an overly polite tone.

  


After the four nodded mutely, Lucius with his hand on Draco's shoulder led him to a secluded corner of Diagon Alley. "I wanted you to know that the Dark Lord has decided to lay low and work on gathering supporters and strength this year."

  


Draco realized he had to be proactive in any questioning. "Because of this development should I be dissociating myself from the Weasleys, Sir?" His face showed not so much as a flicker of fear as he thought, 'I will not give up Ginny, no matter what.' 

  


Lucius looked serious for a moment. "No, it would look very suspicious if you broke up with no activity and then tried to get back together later. Stay the course we've already agreed on."

  


"Yes, Father," said Draco as his heart leapt. 'Ginny and I are safe!'

  


"Well that's all I wanted to speak to you about. Your mother wants to see you off September first, so we'll both be at King's Cross. I'll let you get back to your duties then. Remember who is the one to be played and who is to be the player." Lucius said snidely.

  


"Yes, Father of course. Please tell Mother I'll owl her this evening, and see you both on September first. Don't worry Father I know exactly what role I'm playing in this game. Good-bye Father." 

  


Lucius nodded curtly and turned on his heel and walked away.

  


Draco watched his father with hooded eyes. After his father was out of sight, he allowed himself to breath a sigh of relief. A year's reprieve had been given to him, and Ginny. Not to mention the whole wizarding world. He would need to tell Mr. Weasley as soon as he came home. Draco let his grey eyes wander until they met a pair of worried brown ones. He gave Ginny a small reassuring grin, and she visibly relaxed. Ginny started walking toward him.

  


"Dragon, tell me everything is okay."

  


Draco drew Ginny close and hugged her tightly. He felt her warm breath against the the crook of his neck. He couldn't have given an explanation to Voldemort, at how at peace Ginny always made him feel. She always made him feel incredible, like he could do anything. It was humbling to know she wasn't with him because he was a Malfoy, or had lots of money, nor was it because, as Ginny said once said, he was 'one hot Quidditch player.' She cared about him, Merlin only knew why. Draco pulled away from her slightly and cupped her face in his hands. He lowered his lips to hers in the briefest of kisses.

  


Ginny smiled as she asked, "What was that for?" She brought her hands up to cover his, the smile faded from her eyes as her faced puckered in worry. "Are you saying Good-bye? Did your father say something to you about us?"

  


Draco looked at her intently as he whispered, "Even if he had, and he didn't. I'm not going anywhere. WE aren't going anywhere. I'll tell you what he said back at the Burrow. It isn't safe to discuss it here."

  


"Dragon, I want you to swear to me we aren't breaking up."

  


"I swear to you Flame," vowed Draco as he brought up her hand to kiss her fingers. "Let's get back to your family."

  


Mrs. Weasley was already there directing all the boys into moving the tables so there would be room for the extended family. Draco , out of the corner of his eye, saw Mrs. Weasley discreetly counting her money. In that instant he made a decision. He headed off in her direction.

  


"Mrs. Weasley could I speak with you for a moment in private?"

  


"Of course Draco dear. What do you need?"

  


"Well I was wondering if you would allow me to treat the family to dinner tonight? Before you say 'No,' hear me out. My mother always told me that when you stay over at someone's house, it's a mark of good manners, to give the hostess a gift. Please let this be my gift to you and Mr. Weasley. Every time I try to give you money for anything, you won't let me do it. You have been incredibly kind to me, when you had no reason to be. Please I really want to do this for you and your family. You'll hurt my feeling's if you say no."

  


Molly Weasley warred with herself for a moment and nodded her head in agreement. "My daughter doesn't stand a chance against you does she?"

  


Draco smiled. "Ginny has far more power over me than I do her. I'll go talk to Tom to make sure you don't even have to see the bill. Thank you for letting me do this." Draco made his way over to Tom the owner of the Leaky Cauldron to make arrangements.

  


Molly felt her eyes fill with tears as she looked at her children. 'My babies. . they aren't babies anymore; with Percy getting married, Bill actually dating one girl, Fred and George settling down with their business and unless I'm very much mistaken with Angelina and Alicia respectively, Charlie, well he just hasn't found her yet, neither has Harry, my boy Ron, he found his girl when he was eleven, it just took him awhile to figure it out, and my little girl, Ginny, I guess I hoped it would be Harry, but no one but Draco has ever put the stars in her eyes the way he does. They grew up on me when I wasn't looking.'

  


Ginny walked over to her mother. "Mum are you okay? Why are you crying?"

  


Molly Weasley brushed the tears away from her eyes, and looked at her only daughter, her last baby. The miracle the medi-wizards said would never happen again after she had Ron. She brushed a few stray hairs away from Ginny's face. Molly smiled at her and hugged her close. "I'm fine sweetheart. Just a little sad that all of my babies went and grew up on me. Time went by so quickly."

  


"Mum, we aren't grown up yet, well at least not Ron and myself."

  


"Actually you two have grown up the fastest. You two have found the people you're going to grow old with."

  


"Mum! Draco and I aren't that serious yet. The way you talk you act as if it is Draco and I getting married in February, instead of Percy and Katie."

  


"You two most certainly are that serious," said Molly as she disagreed. Draco looks at you the way your father still looks at me. Ron and Hermione are the same way. Since we have a moment alone there is something I want to address with you. You never want to have this conversation, with your children. How far exactly have you and Draco gone, physically I mean?"

  


"Mum!" Ginny whispered frantically as her face burned scarlet.

  


"What? Do you think I don't know my own children? Ginny, I have seven of you. I didn't find a single one of you under any blueberry bushes. I just want to know if you need my help with the birth control potion. I'd prefer my grandchildren to arrive after you are all out of school and after you are all married. I will tell you this sex, making love, shagging, whatever you want to call it, is better if you're in a committed relationship. No relationship is more committing then marriage. You are also better equipped to handle any consequences that may occur from said actions, when you are married. I just don't want any of you to feel that this is a step you have to take either because of the person you with or because your under pressure from your friends. Sex isn't something you should take lightly. It is your body and it is the only one you are given in this life, don't treat it badly. Do I hope that you'll all wait until marriage? Absolutely. Do I think that's actually going to happen? Absolutely not. Your father and I spoke separately with each of your brothers. Your Dad isn't comfortable talking about this to you so it falls to me. He also would rather I have a different conversation then the one he had with your brothers. But I'm giving you the same advice I gave them. I won't tell you the advice your father gave them. They got the recipe for the potion and so will you."

  


"Mum, Draco and I haven't even discussed that part of our relationship yet."

  


"You don't want to wait until you start discussing it. Those discussions can get a bit out of hand. I should know. I'll write the recipes for both potions out for you tonight. If you have any difficulty with it, Hermione can help you. I'm not going to tell you what to do you need to make this decision on your own. However, I gave one more piece of advice to each of your brothers and to Harry. I told them that, If you need to ask yourself if you are ready to take this step in your relationship, then you aren't ready. Think carefully about everything I've said. I'll give you the information when we get home. Ginny I want you to know, no matter what happens you can come to me, I'm your mother I will love you no matter what. I may scream and yell if you tell me something I don't want to hear, but I am always on your side. Okay?" 

"Yeah Mum, I love you too. I promise to think very carefully about what you've said."

  


"Go to Draco, he's looking concerned. You might want to tell him one of these days. I think the two of you are very good for each other. GO enjoy your dinner."

  


The rest of the evening passed quickly when they got back to the Burrow. Those that were going to Hogwarts the day after packed all their new supplies away to be prepared. Mrs. Weasley did some last minute cleaning of clothes, to prepare herself as well. Draco then told Mr. Weasley what his father had said about the upcoming year.

Exhausted by the long day they had and the one yet to come, the five teenagers quickly fell asleep. The next year at least would be as easy as it could be. 

  


However things are not always as easy as they seem

  


*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^* Present time 2011

  


Draco stopped telling the story as he looked at Marissa and Christy sleeping peacefully in Marissa's bed. The other children were there as well, sprawled all over the floor. He brushed his lips over their sleep-flushed cheeks and walked out of the room.

  


Draco walked out of the room and closed the door behind him, then remembering opened the door a crack. As he turned around he saw Ron and Hermione laying on a blue couch, with their hands entwined. They both rose as they saw him approach. Hermione quickly transfigured the couch back into the blue marble pedestal that had been in the hallway.

  


Draco smiled, "How long have you two been out here?"

  


Ron and Hermione exchanged a glance and Ron confessed, "Since Diagon Alley."

  


Hermione sighed as Ron put his arm around her shoulders. "It seems like a lifetime ago. That we were actually that young. The thing is we really aren't that old. I think our having to fight Voldemort and his followers made us grow up a lot faster then we should have. Now we all have kids at Hogwarts. Thankfully our sixth year was pretty uneventful. Seventh year was another story, between N.E.W.T.S. and you and Ginny's engagement announcement at graduation, it was quite fascinating. Of course you're forgetting that I was there when you visited the Burrow right before the start of seventh year. That was quite a conversation you had with the Weasleys."

  


"That's right, I remember that visit. Mum nearly had a heart attack. She was positive you got Ginny pregnant." Ron said as he shook his head in amazement. "I gotta ask you, why did you go when you did? I mean Ginny wasn't there. It was just my parents and all of us boys."

  


"Because I wanted you all to know how serious I was about Ginny, even when she wasn't around."

  


"Listen Malfoy, Mione and I are going to head home and enjoy being childless for a night. We'll probably see you tomorrow. If we don't we'll definitely see you on Saturday, at Kings Cross when we pick up the kids. No, No, we know our way around here, we'll show ourselves out."

  


Draco nodded good-bye to them as they walked down the stairs hand in hand. Once they vanished into his study he walked down the hall and went into the nursery, where Nathaniel was. Draco saw as he looked into Nate's crib, that the boy was sleeping on his stomach with his diapered bottom sticking up in the air. A pale green blanket covered him, as he slept unaware of his fathers eyes on him. Draco leaned over the crib and gently rubbed Nate's back. He loved just being able to watch his children like this. When they were quiet, innocent and utterly dependent on he and Ginny for everything. Not for the first time did he feel a pang of regret for missing this time with Ally and Nick. Draco bent down and kissed Nate's red-haired head. He then quietly left the room and walked across the hall into his and Ginny's bedroom.. Sometimes he looked at his children and wondered what he had ever done to deserve them. They were all such an incredible mix of Weasley and Malfoy genes. 

  


Draco saw immediately that his wife wasn't in bed. She was fast asleep in the window seat, with several of their picture albums spread out in front of her. Ginny had wrapped herself in one of the three afghans Molly had knitted as part of her wedding gift to them. This one was pure white with three different shades of both green and red. The other two were a mix of their former house colors. 

  


Draco quickly changed into the pajama bottoms he wore to bed. He came back over beside Ginny, as he did he glanced at the photographs she had been looking at. He picked up one and saw himself and Ginny, dressed in their finest robes, beaming back at him. The New Year's Eve Ball from his 7th year. He and Hermione as Head Boy and Girl had decided they needed a ball and had come up with one for New Years. Draco knew he would remember for the rest of his life the Ball, and everything that happened afterwards. That was the night he had asked Ginny to marry him and she had said yes. Of course it was also the first night they had made love. Draco and Ginny agreed while they were still in school to act responsibly, now was not the time for a baby. Draco also insisted they wait two years, he wanted to give Ginny a year away from Hogwarts before they got married.

  


Draco put the picture down, and unwrapped Ginny from the blanket. He easily lifted her into his arms as he put one arm beneath her knees and the other across her back. Then he placed Ginny on her side of their bed under the covers. Draco went around to his side of the bed and drew her close to him. As usual Ginny instinctively cuddled closer to him. Draco held his world as close and as tight as he could. "You know Ginny-bean, you're so much stronger than I am. If you had been the one to disappear, I would have lost my mind." He kissed the top of her head. "You were right, we are living the happily ever after I was hoping for when I proposed to you. I wonder if you still remember how I asked you to marry me?"

  


"I remember you didn't ask me to marry you, you told me to." Ginny piped up quite content to be snuggled next to her husband. She didn't have the heart to tell him she'd been awake since he picked her up.

  


"What do you mean I didn't ask?" Draco asked scowling.

  


"You didn't ask me. You said and I quote 'Marry me Ginny Weasley. Make a life and a home with me, have children with me and watch them grow up. I want you to spend the next seventy or so years growing old with me,' unquote. I think it was the sweetest proposal I'd ever heard. That and the fact that I, little Ginny Weasley, had the great Draco Malfoy sweating bullets. Did you ever doubt I would say yes? We had been going out for over a year and a half." Ginny said grinning up at him.

  


"Maybe I was afraid you'd come to your senses. You didn't seem to like the ring I got you." Draco said as he brought her hand up to his lips to kiss it. He looked at the 3.5 carat marquis cut diamond that he put on her finger almost 14 years previously.

  


"I loved my ring, I was just afraid I'd need a bodyguard to wear it. I guess I still haven't come to my senses that is. Let's see we'll be married 10 years this June so by my calculations you still owe me another 60 plus years." Ginny teased as she leaned up and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Do you remember how I answered you?"

  


"Yes," said Draco with a grin. "You said and I quote, 'I would love to marry you. Make a life with you. Create beautiful children with you, and there is nothing I'd rather do for the next seventy or so years then grow old with you,' unquote. Have you ever regretted saying yes to me?"

  


"Nope. Not even when I thought I'd never see you again except for what our children would have inherited from you. I had lots of stories to tell them about their father, good and bad. I also had the charms to help me tell them our story. When Ron handed me that necklace that was what convinced me you were gone. You never took it off, not since the day I gave it to you. Just like I never took off mine. Remember we gave them to each other for our first anniversary. I gave you the fiery red flame pendent, and you gave me the silver dragon one. Of course for our second anniversary I still had my ring." Ginny said Matter of factly as she brought her hand up to admire the ring.

  


"Well you did let me buy you that bracelet. And you gave me that dark green cloak with the warming charm on it that your mother helped you make. What did I give you for our third?" Draco asked as he thought back to Ginny's 7th year at Hogwarts. Most of that year and the following two were in an endless fog that he'd never tried to penetrate.

  


"You mean besides the twins?" Ginny asked with a knowing smirk. "You got permission from Dumbledore and my parents, to take me into Hogsmeade for the whole weekend. I have to say the funniest thing was the look on your father face when you proposed to me in front of the whole school after your commencement. When he saw you get down on you knees and ask me to marry you, I think he figured it out that we had been pulling the wool over his eyes so to speak. I want to talk about something more important."

  


"What do you want to talk about?" Draco asked worriedly.

  


"How about what we are going to name this baby?" Ginny said.

  


"We don't even know if it's a girl or a boy? Plus it won't be here for months yet. We'll also have to move Nate from the nursery so you can redecorate for this one." Draco said as he slid a hand down to her belly where their child lay safe inside her and with a gentle circular motion, caressed it. 

  


"You really want another girl?" Ginny asked questioningly. "I would have thought you'd wish for another son. Keep the Malfoy line going." 

  


"Virginia Molly Marie Weasley Malfoy we have four incredible boys. Why not have a girl? Then we would have four and four. Of course you realize if this baby is like the rest of our kids it will be a girl that has all of my coloring." Draco said with a wicked gleam in his eyes.

  


"How do you figure that?" Ginny said giving him a not so gentle jab with her elbow.

  


Draco kept himself from reacting to the jab. "Well look at it logically. Ally looks exactly like you, Nick looks like me. Shannon and Jason have your red hair and my grey eyes. Marissa and David have both got my silvery blonde hair and your brown eyes. Nate has your red hair and brown eyes, hence this little girl, if she follows tradition will have my grey eyes and blonde hair."

  


"So what do you think we should name the baby if it tuns out to be a girl?" Ginny asked as she took Draco's hand from her belly and interlaced it with her own.

  


"Well which of your brothers haven't we named our kids after?" Draco asked wryly.

  


"Hey!"

  


"Well Ginny-bean it's true. We have: Allison Hermione Virginia, named after you and Hermione. Nicholas Draco Arthur, named after your father and myself. Shannon Charlotte Marie, named after Charlie. Jason Percival Lucas, named after Percy and my father. Molly Narcissa Louise, named after both our mothers David William George, after Bill ans George. Then there's Nathaniel Frederick Harold, named for Fred and Harry. Ron is the only one we haven't named one after in one sense or another."

  


"I don't know, Rona doesn't seem like a good girls name." Ginny said as she scrunched her nose in disgust.

  


Draco made a face in agreement."Well, Veronica would work, call her Roni for short. How about Kate for one of her middle names? I like the name Kate, and we'd be naming her for Katie as well." 

  


"While I adore Katie. I don't like just plain Kate as a name, how about Caitlyn? It's a little fancier then just Kate and then for the third name how about Brianne?"

  


"Veronica Caitlyn Brianne Malfoy. I like it." 

  


"Are we going to pick out a boys name out just in case you're wrong?" Ginny asked with a roll of her eyes.

  


"I guess we should. Well will it be Ronald for a first or middle name?"

  


"It'll will have to be middle. Harry already has a son named Ron. I really like the name Brennan for the first name."

  


"I like it as well. It will sound so good together. So, we have Brennan Ronald something Malfoy. Ginny, don't get mad but I want to use the name Severus as the third one."

  


"Draco! Do we have too?" Ginny groaned.

  


"Come on Ginny. You know he's always meant a lot to me. You chose him as one of Nick's godfathers."

  


"I know I did. Fine. If that is really what you want to name our son. We'll do it. For a boy it will be Brennan Ronald Severus Malfoy. Can I just say I really hope it's a girl."

  


"Me too. I want another little princess to spoil. Come on now Ginny-bean, you need your sleep, you know you always get more tired when you carry our children. By the way, have I said thank you yet for giving me such an incredibly beautiful family."

  


"You thank me everyday Draco, just by the way you love us. Come on Dragon, hold me close and we'll dream of this weekend when we pick up our eldest children. I think your parents will want to be there. They have a very special relationship with Nick and Ally."

  


"Yeah they do. I'm glad my parents are close to our kids. I love you Flame. I don't want to know what my life would have been like without you in it."

  


"I love you too Dragon. Sometimes I think you don't give yourself nearly enough credit." 

  


"I hate to think what would of happened, to all of us, if I hadn't come to dinner that night." Draco mused quietly.

  


"Thankfully we don't have to. Let's go to sleep Draco, we still have dinner with your parents to get through tomorrow. I need to be well rested for that."

  


"Goodnight my sweetheart." Draco said as he kissed Ginny briefly on the lips and held her close as his eyes drifted close.

  


"Goodnight my love." Ginny's reply was the thing he heard before going to sleep. 

  
  
  
  



	11. Part 7 and Interlude 6

The Dragon Prince and his Flame Princess by tigereyes320 Part 7/ Interlude 6  
  
Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters belong to JK Rowling. And the various Presses that release it. Doesn't in any way shape or form belong to me  
  
A/N 1 I have to thank my beta Phoenix. I have D/G together obviously also Ron/Her. This fic will change POV from someone telling a story in one time, to seeing the scenes in the story in the past. Then back to the time when the story is being told. Parts will be the story. Interludes will be scenes from the story's present time. Interludes will tell you what everyone's been doing since the story. A/N 2 I have to thank echo for letting me borrow her pairing of Katie Bell with Percy from Absolutely Spiffing (a great read by the way) A/N 3 I like constructive feedback. tigereyes320@hotmail.com Pairing will NOT be changed in anyway. So those that do not like my Pairings are under no obligation to read this story.  
  
A/N 4 I want to thank everyone again who has ever reviewed and said they liked the story I really appreciate it. I am so glad you guys like the story. I was afraid since it wasn't that original you all might not like it. Thanks for proving me wrong. I'm getting the next part out as quickly as I can. I promise not to hold it for ransom. If you want to review, great. If you don't, that's ok too. I just hope you enjoy it. If you want to know when I update please leave your email address in the review section.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ Present Time 2011 *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Draco paced back and forth in front of his family. Lucius and Narcissa were waiting with them, to pick up Nick and Ally. All of the Weasleys were there to pick up their children.  
  
"They are late!" Draco muttered.  
  
"Darling, it's less then five minutes late. They are fine," said Ginny as she tried to contain her laughter at the site in front of her, but didn't quite manage it. A giggle escaped.  
  
Draco turned and looked at Ginny questioningly.  
  
Ginny motioned behind him and as he turned he saw Marissa pacing in an identical fashion behind him. Draco stepped into her path. Marissa was so busy with the pacing, she ran right into her father and plopped backwards onto her butt.  
  
Marissa looked up with the Malfoy scowl to say something to the person who had gotten in her way. When she saw it was her father, she switched to a beautiful smile. "Daaaaddddeeeee!"  
  
Ginny had to laugh at the sight in front of her. Two Malfoy blondes with identical smirks. Her ears heard some fussing, she turned to the muggle stroller they had Nate in, but Narcissa had beat her to him and already had picked him up.  
  
"What is wrong Nathaniel? Did you think we had forgotten you darling? I'm sorry Ginny, did you want him?" Narcissa asked as she held out Nate to Ginny.  
  
"Narcissa, I've told you. Don't apologize for picking up your grandchildren. You know they enjoy their time with you and Lucius."  
  
"Gwanfather!" Marissa shrieked.  
  
Ginny and Narcissa turned at the sound of Marissa's voice. Lucius had picked up Marissa and set her on his shoulders.  
  
"There Marissa, now you can see everyone. Malfoys do not run about. We need to think about the image we Malfoys portray." Lucius said with a faint smile.  
  
Narcissa and Ginny rolled their eyes in unison. Lucius could still be a pompous bore at times.  
  
"Mummy! I see the train!" Marissa hollered from her perch.  
  
Draco turned quickly to see the plume of smoke billowing its way toward the station. He walked over to Ginny and taking her hand in his gave it a squeeze.  
  
"Do you want to sit down? You've been on your feet for awhile now. It'll take the kids at least twenty to thirty minutes to get off the train."  
  
"Dragon, I'm fine. The baby is fine. Go and pace on the platform. You know you won't stop worrying until you see them. By the way Severus sent us an owl today."  
  
Draco's eyebrows shot up, "Really? What did he want?"  
  
"His letter said that he, Guinevere and the children would be spending the holiday with Harry's family. He wanted to know if we could all get together for dinner."  
  
"What did you say?" Draco asked as he craned his head looking for a pale blonde or redheaded child.  
  
"I said I would check with you, but I was sure we would be able to find time to have supper with them. You know, I think I see Nick and Ally."  
  
"Where?" Draco demanded.  
  
"Over there," Ginny pointed her finger in the general direction to the left of them. "I see a blonde surrounded by redheads, with a few brunettes thrown in for good measure. They are all moving in this general direction." Ginny shook her head as her husband was off like a shot.  
  
Draco was making his way through the throng of people to wait for his children to reach him.  
  
"Anxious are you? Ya' know I think I worried more about Harry and Annie than Hermione did." Ron said as he came up beside Draco.  
  
"You know if you'd told me during my first year that this is where I'd be in twenty years, I'd have had you carted off to St. Mungo's immediately."  
  
"Got that right. A Weasley related by choice to a Malfoy! Never thought I'd see it. In fact I would have bet against us ever becoming friends."  
  
"So we're friends?"  
  
"Well, maybe not friends, but you are family. You married my baby sister, who for some odd reason loves you. Add to that the fact that you make her, and my nieces and nephews happy. How could you not grow on a person? We won't even factor into it, the fact that I owe some if not all of my happiness to you."  
  
"Just how do you figure that?" Draco asked as the sea of children came even closer.  
  
"Well if you remember we had another of our famous rows right before the holiday. Hermione was planning on going home, even though I didn't want her to go. As a last resort, I told Hermione that as soon as she left, I was going to go find you, and give you what you had coming. Because of that she changed her mind and stayed for the holiday. If I hadn't hated you so much back then, she would have gone home, and I would have lost her. My life as I know it would be gone, my wife and my children wouldn't exsist."  
  
"You know to this day. . .I don't know what made me go to Dumbledore and say something."  
  
"It doesn't matter why. It matters that you did it. I know I don't say this often, but I'm proud to have you as my brother-in-law and a friend."  
  
"Back at you Ron. I Still like to mess with your head though."  
  
"Yeah, me too."  
  
"Daddy!" two twin shouts interrupted any further conversation.  
  
The two men turned and saw two pretty redheads running toward them. The two young girls launched themselves at their prospective fathers.  
  
Draco caught Ally up in a fierce hug. His baby girl, who was a twin of her mother at that age, with Ginny's red hair, brown eyes and that sprinkle of freckles across her nose.  
  
Ron had his arms around Annie, who also sported the Weasley looks including the famous freckles, but her hair was a darker red and bushy like her mothers had been in childhood, her blue eyes were bright with excitement.  
  
Ron and Draco exchanged a look over their heads, they knew intellectually, that this precious time would soon past. One day all too soon there would be a boy, a man who would be anxiously awaiting his introduction to the family. They then would have to let them go and become adults with all the ups and downs that come with adulthood. For right now, for this moment out of time, they basked in the adoration of their daughters.  
  
"Daddy! Oh I missed you Daddy!" Annie exclaimed as she hugged her father again, "Harry! I found Daddy. C'mon I want you to meet my friends. Oops. Hi Uncle Draco." Annie said as she gave her Uncle a kiss on the cheek and a quick hug before dragging Ron off to meet her housemates.  
  
Draco shook his head at the energy that always radiated off of Annie, just like her mother she was.  
  
"Hi Daddy." Ally said almost shyly, with Ginny's sweet smile playing across her lips.  
  
"Hello my sweetheart, Let me look at you." Draco said as he stepped back for a moment  
  
Ally stepped away from Draco and twirled around in a circle. Draco shook his head she was going to be tall like most of the Weasleys. Her long red hair was caught in a high ponytail and curled down the back of her black Hogwarts robe with the Ravenclaw insignia on it.  
  
"You look beautiful Ally. Was school okay so far this term?"  
  
"Daddy, you have to say that, I'm your daughter. School's good. Nick and I are tied with Harry and Annie for grades." Annie scuffed her shoes when saying that. "Uncle Sev says to tell you hello." Annie linked arms with her father and tried to change the subject, "Where's Mum?"  
  
"Ally, you know that all your Mum and I care about is that you did your best. Now in your classes, are you doing the very best you can?"  
  
"Of course Daddy, but-"  
  
""But nothing." Draco stopped and stooped to look Ally in the eye. "Ally, would I like to see any of my children at the top of their class? Absolutely! But as long as you and your brothers and sisters can tell your Mother and I that you've done your very best, we'll have no complaints."  
  
"Really? Grandfather won't agree with that."  
  
"He probably won't. He never liked the fact that I came in second to your Aunt Hermione. If you feel that you can do better, then go to your professors, ask them what it would have taken to get a better grade on the exam. Ask Annie if you can see her exam and compare your answers, maybe she got extra credit on a few because she gave more details. Ask the professors for some extra credit. All of your professors are extremely pleased with your work. Don't be so hard on yourself. Wait a minute, where is Nick?"  
  
"Saying good-bye to Mallory, Melinda, Melissa, Mort, and Race."  
  
"That's right Vincent and Susan's daughter Mallory is at Hogwarts this year, and so are Snapes twin boys, and Pansy and Marcus Flint's twin girls. How are you all getting along?"  
  
"Yeah, pretty much. Melinda and Melissa are complete Slytherin's though. I heard from Shannon and Marissa that you're telling them the Dragon Prince story again. What are you up to?"  
  
"We're at the part where the Princess deals with life after the Prince's death. Then the Prince comes back," said Draco as he brushed a stray hair away from her face. "You're going to have to braid your hair up tight if you want to play Quidditch next year."  
  
Ally rolled her eyes, "I know Daddy."  
  
"Let's find your Mum. I want to make sure she isn't doing too much. I know she's missed you too. We also need to find the trunks."  
  
Ally pointed off to the right, "Well I see Marissa. She's on grandfather's shoulders. I remember when he used to do that with me. C'mon Daddy!" Ally said as she pulled her father in the family's direction.  
  
Draco allowed himself to be pulled along after his daughter. Suddenly he felt a torpedo run into him. He let go of Ally to hang on to whomever had run headlong into him. "Ally tell your Mum I'll be there in a bit."  
  
Ally nodded as she raced off toward her mother.  
  
"Hi Uncle Draco"  
  
"Mallory Crabbe, Let me look at you," said Draco as he pulled back to take a look at Crabbe's eldest child. Thankfully in features she took after her mother, but she had Crabbe's dark eyes and hair. "Vince! Susan! How are you doing?" Draco asked as Mallory kissed his cheek and darted off again.  
  
"We're very well thank you, Draco." Susan said as she accepted the kiss on the cheek Draco offered. She seemed serene as she rested her hand on her extended belly. "You haven't been by lately to visit your godson, Dray's missed you."  
  
"I know, I'll be by to visit soon. We just found out Ginny's pregnant again. I've been trying to make sure she doesn't over do it with the rest of our brood."  
  
"Another baby, congratulations Draco. Be sure to give Ginny our best." Vincent Crabbe said as he shook Draco's hand.  
  
"Thanks. Listen, I want to get my brood home. Call around and we'll make arrangements to have dinner. And tell little Draco Vincent, his godfather will come around sometime this week to see him."  
  
"Well do. Let's go get Mallory then we can pick up Dray and get home. I'm getting tired, Vince."  
  
"I'll go get her sweetheart you stay right there." Vince said as he gave he a kiss on the cheek.  
  
Draco watched the two of them as they walked off. He never would have pictured those two together, but ever since Vincent had saved Susan's life they'd been inseparable. Vince had been so impressed with Draco's actions he swore he'd name his first born for Draco. Hence when his daughter was born, that was how Mallory got her name. It was the closest they could get to Malfoy.  
  
Draco took a good look around the train station. It hadn't changed all that much from his childhood. He smiled as he saw Fred and George with their wives as they each picked up their set of twins. Katie and Percy were there to pick up Kaleb, their eldest child. He saw Marcus and Pansy picking up their three girls as their three boys ran circles around them. Oliver and Penelope Wood were picking up Catriona, a third year, and Roderick, a first year with the twins. Gwendolyn, there youngest, would start Hogwarts with Shannon. Draco waved at Remus Lupin and his wife Zaria as they greeted Selena, their oldest daughter. He caught Sirius Black's wink as his son Jaime came up to him and hugged his mother Natalie in greeting.  
  
Draco smiled again, as he realized the Marauders, that Sirius and Remus had told him the tales of, lived on in the many generations now attending Hogwarts. He didn't think Minerva McGonagall was too pleased at the fates that gave the Weasleys twin, each a set of their own in the same year, and house. He watched as Henry, Bill and Fleur's only son talked with a lanky dark-skinned boy with black hair. As the boy turned and Draco caught a glimpse of his almond eyes, he realized he was looking at Matthew, son of the famous Quidditch player Cho Chang and famous Quidditch announcer Lee Jordan. Cho was making a name for herself as seeker for the Holyfield Harpies.  
  
He bit back a laugh as he saw Severus Snapes with his wife Guinevere and their three younger children rush by. Snapes and Harry who had always despised each other were now permanently related by marriage. Harry had unknowingly married Snapes' daughter. A daughter Snapes had not even known existed. Snapes had met Guinevere years earlier and fallen deeply in love, however when Guinevere found out he was a Death Eater she fled to America, at the time not realizing that she was carrying Julianna, their daughter. Dumbledore had allowed her to test out of her classes, so that she could find work to support herself and the baby. Harry had met Julianna when he went to America in the Spring of 1999, within a few weeks they had fallen in love and gotten engaged. Harry knew that to be married to him would put Julianna in danger, as long as Voldemort was alive. So he came back in May of 1999, right after Draco had disappeared and was assumed dead. He stayed and plotted as he stood beside Ron as he and Hermione got married that June. Hermione insisted they be married before the final confrontation against Voldemort.  
  
It was mid-September 1999 when that final battle was fought. With the help of Lucius Malfoy, the Order of the Phoenix infiltrated a Death Eater's meeting. It was both a sad and joyous day. After various jinxes and curses had subdued the Death Eaters, Harry went after Voldemort. Whatever had happened during that confrontation between the two wizards, no one really knew. Harry walked out of the room where Voldemort lay dead, made his report to the Ministry of Magic and the Order of the Phoenix. After that the files were sealed and it was never mentioned again. Harry then brought Juliana back to London and they married in front of the entire wizarding world a few months later. About a year later Lily arrived and Harry began to laugh again.  
  
Harry refused any and all awards dealing with the defeat of Voldemort. He did accept the awards that came with fighting against him. Harry said the only memorial he wanted was like the ones the Muggles had for their Vietnam veterans. A simple wall with the names of all those that had lost their life in either war against Muggle and Magic communities. Harry had said 'How will we know what we're fighting for, if we don't remember those that came and fell before us. How can we honor the memory of those that have died, if we don't remember how the nightmare came to be.' Harry's words were engraved on the wall with names of those that fell, and the date they were lost. They still missed those that had been lost in this last war against Voldemort. Neville's grandmother, she had been surprised one night, but she took two Death Eaters with her. Dennis Creevy, Cornelius Fudge, Mundungus Fletcher, Ernie MacMillian. But, no death was felt more than Hagrid's.  
  
During 6th year it had been revealed that Hagrid and Olympe Maxim had eloped while Hagrid had been suspended from school during 5th year. In fact most of 6th year was spent tiptoeing around the two when it was discovered that Olympe was pregnant. It was with bated breath the school waited for news. In May of 1997 all of Hogwarts, including the Slytherin's-if you can imagine, celebrated the birth of the twins, a boy and a girl. The boy who seemed to inherit the half-and-half status of his parents, not quite a full giant but definitely a big boy. The girl seemed to not inherit a bit of giant at all. They named them Albus Ronald Hagrid and Athena Harriet Hagrid. Albus, Ron, and Harry stood as godfathers, Hermione, Molly Weasleys, and Minerva McGonagall stood as godmothers. Hagrid had adored his children, and was especially pleased when Dumbledore had told him that both would get their letters from Hogwarts when it was time for them to go.  
  
Hagrid had been struck with a particular nasty curse during that last battle. They had been able to save him but every day he got weaker and weaker. He had been able to last until Harry's wedding barely. It was the main reason Harry rushed the wedding. Hagrid died that following February surrounded by those he loved most. Harry, Dumbledore, Olympe and his children. Ron and Hermione had been able to find Gwarp so he could say goodbye to his Hagger. Hogwarts went into mourning for Hagrid. Classes were cancelled for two days, and even the Slytherins stood when Dumbledore asked everyone to raise a glass to Hagrid. Olympe was so grief-stricken she immediately took the children back to France with her. She sent them every summer to Harry and Dumbledore, so the twins could know their father.  
  
Olympe decided to have them spend their first year at Beauxbaxtons with her. The twins were trying to talk her into allowing them to attend Hogwarts next year.  
  
Draco started as a hand was laid on his arm.  
  
"Sweetheart where are you?" Ginny asked concerned at the expression on his face.  
  
Draco shook himself free of the reverie at the sound of Ginny's voice.  
  
"Draco?"  
  
"I'm fine love. I was just thinking about those who aren't here, and all that I lost when I was missing."  
  
"Don't speak of it Draco. I don't like thinking about those two and a half years. I never thought during my pregnancy that I'd get to share all this stuff with you. Even when you came back and the medi-wizards told us you would never father another child, because of all the trauma you went through when you were gone."  
  
"Ginny you shouldn't worry so. It isn't good for the baby. Who cares what anyone said about us. We proved them all wrong. We're happily married with are eigth child on the way. There is no force on this earth that could make me leave you."  
  
"Let's take our babies home Draco. Your parents already left after saying hello to Nick and Ally. They also told the children they would see us at our manor on Boxing Day with their Christmas gifts."  
  
"Speaking of, I have yet to see our eldest son."  
  
"He is waiting patiently with his younger siblings, for you."  
  
As Draco and Ginny approached their brood, Draco had to smile. Ally and Nick were trying to give equal attention to their younger siblings who were all asking them questions at once.  
  
A sharp whistle cut through the melee.  
  
All six of the older children froze at the sound of the whistle. Nate thinking something was wrong began to cry and tried to get down so he could toddle over to Ginny.  
  
Draco walked over to Ally and took Nate from her, "Nate. Nathaniel, stop crying! Mummy and Daddy are not mad at you."  
  
"I wan Mum Mum," Nate sniffled into his father's robes.  
  
Draco handed off Nate to Ginny, who quickly soothed him, and faced the rest of his progeny with his arms crossed in front of his chest. He gave them all a steely glare. "I know all of you are happy that Nick and Ally are home for the holiday. I don't mind you all being loud there are seven of you children, quiet is only a memory. However there is loud, and then there is wild. There is no need to be wild."  
  
"Sorry Daddy, must be those Weasleys genes." Ally said with an innocent smile.  
  
Draco forced his mouth not to twitch, "Very funny Allison Virginia Hermione Malfoy."  
  
"I thought so," Ally said smiling her Malfoy smirk. "I'm sorry. I'm done now. I'll be good."  
  
"That'll be the day." Nick deadpanned rolling his gray eyes.  
  
Ally swiped at her brother with her fist.  
  
"Hey! Don't mess with the hair Red." Nick said as he ducked away from her fist.  
  
Ally growled at the hated nickname.  
  
"Nicholas Draco Arthur Malfoy! What have you been told about calling you sister Red?"  
  
"Sorry Mum. Sorry Ally, I was just kidding. Hullo Pop." Nick said as he gave his father a quick hug.  
  
"Hello yourself son. School good?"  
  
"It's okay."  
  
"Let's go home gang." Draco said as he turned toward where they had left their vehicle.  
  
Draco and Ginny followed the children back to where they had parked the mini-van. Draco may not have liked a lot of muggle things, but cars were definitely not one of them. Harry had taught Draco to drive, and now he owned a Porsche, a Ferrari, a large van, and an SUV in addition to the mini- van. The children climbed in to the van as Draco stored the twin's trunks inside the enchanted van. After Ginny had checked to make sure all the seatbelts were securely fastened, she climbed into the passenger side of the vehicle and fastened her own.  
  
Once they were on their way the younger children and Ginny dozed off.  
  
"So Nick, Ally what do you two want for dinner tonight? You two can pick as celebration dinner."  
  
"I want Italian!" Ally said.  
  
"I want hamburgers," said Nick.  
  
Draco glanced over at the sleeping Ginny and made a command decision. "How about we have Italian tonight, and Nick you can choose desert. For lunch tomorrow we'll have hamburgers. Sound good to you two?"  
  
"Ok Dad. I want sundaes for dessert."  
  
"All right when we get home, the elves will get started on dinner, and you two can get unpacked." "Daddy, can we hear the rest of Dragon Prince tonight?" Ally asked.  
  
"Sure I'll finish it tonight."  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ A couple of hours later *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
The elves had outdone themselves. There was a huge platter of antipasto and bruchetta. There were plates of freshly sliced tomatoes, mozerella cheese and basil. Then there were huge bowls of Fettucini Alfredo, Spaghetti Bolanaise, Spaghetti with meatballs. Then there were bowls of plain Angel- hair pasta, Raviolii, and Tortelini, and then gravy boats full of marinara, alfredo, pesto and pink sauces.  
  
Ginny moaned, " If I eat all of this I'll explode."  
  
"But what a way to go Mum," said Nick as he piled his plate high with the food. "So Mum, how has everything been around here since Ally and I left for school?"  
  
Ginny and Draco exchanged a glance.  
  
"Well sweetie actually we wanted to let you know that in July you're going to have another baby brother or sister."  
  
"What?!" exclaimed the twins in unison.  
  
"I'm having a baby. It's due in July. We aren't sure if it's a boy or a girl. Are you two okay?"  
  
"I'm just surprised Mum. I thought you said Nate would be the last."Ally said.  
  
"Mum a baby! That means everyone will know you guys are doing it? You're parents you aren't suppose to be doing things like this." Nick said with a disgusted look on his face.  
  
"Just how do you think you got here, a wave of my wand?" Draco asked, as he gave Ginny's hand a comforting squeeze.  
  
"Dad I know how. Is this one going to be the last one?"  
  
"Nick, we didn't plan this. None of you were planned. You were all incredible blessings. You two especially." Ginny said quietly.  
  
"Daddy tell us some more about the Dragon Prince." Ally requested.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ It's now 7th year for Draco and the Dream Team & Ginny's 6th year *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Now the Dragon Prince and Flame Princess had had a reprieve during his sixth year and her fourth, in fact it was almost as if you could believe Voldemort wasn't back. Percy and Katie were married in February and had announced in October that a little Weasleys was on the way. Sirius had been completely exonerated at Christmas of 1996, his lawyer Natalie, was Katie's cousin and they were now dating.  
  
On September 1st 1997 the beginning of the next school year, Voldemort decided to make his presence known. At noon he attacked King's Cross Station. No one was hurt as everyone had already left for home and school. Voldemort's message came across loud and clear. He could have attacked at anytime and hurt anyone. Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix started recruiting and training any 7th year that wanted to join. The Dragon Prince had joined as well but his membership was a secret only a few people knew about. The Prince's father could not know about the Prince's change of heart.  
  
The Prince and Princess grew closer and closer. On New Year's Eve he asked her to marry him, she accepted. They agreed they would get married two years from June. They kept their engagement very quiet, only Ginny's immediate family, Harry and Hermione knew about it. However the fact that the Prince and Princess were rarely out of each other's company kept the gossip mill fueled. However it was a lovely day at the end of May, right before Draco's N.E.W.T.S. that the truth came out.  
  
"Ugh. Mione! Draco's here again! What are you Malfoy a secret Gryffindor? Do you even have a house still?" Ron said as he walked around Draco and Ginny cuddled before the fire.  
  
"Shut up Ron. Draco is taking a break from his N.E.W.T.S. to help me with my potion's final."  
  
"Listen Ginny, I've been nice to the git. I didn't even lose my temper when you told me you agreed to MARRY the guy, you do know that is until death do us part right? But to have him underfoot all the time."  
  
"Ron," scolded Hermione. "Should everyone complain about the fact that you and I are rarely apart? You and I need to go over your material as well to review for our own N.E.W.T.S."  
  
Ron knew better then to start this argument with his Mione. The argument about Ginny and Draco just could not be won. He even had to grudgingly admit the guy adored his sister, and made her incredibly happy. He treated her like a princess, they fought of course, but it was like trying to keep the tide back they always worked it out and found their way back to each other.  
  
Ginny snuggled closer to Draco, as he pressed his lips to her temple.  
  
"When does your father expect you to be initiated into the Death Eaters?'  
  
"After graduation. It's going to get nasty when he finds out I haven't been using you like a good little Slytherin would. Where are you staying this summer? Away from the Burrow right?"  
  
"Yes Harry has this idea of being a regular kid for at least a month. So Ron, Hermione and I will be joining him and Sirius and Natalie for a month. You'll be careful? I won't be able to have any gray-eyed babies if anything happens to you."  
  
"Hey I promised you a happily ever after didn't I? We Malfoy's always keep our word. But no babies until after we are married, I don't want to be killed by your father and seven older brothers."  
  
"I only have six brothers."  
  
"Potter makes seven."  
  
"Will you stay until I fall asleep?"  
  
"Yes I'll stay."  
  
The Princess fell asleep secure in her Prince's arms. They didn't realize that people had heard Ron grousing about them getting married.  
  
Like wildfire the rumor grew and spread until it reached the King. He pondered the matter, and assumed his son truly had Weasley's daughter under his spell. Lucius decided to see what was going on next week when he went to see Draco graduate.  
  
Meanwhile at Hogwarts everything was peaceful as Draco, Harry, Ron, and Hermione took their N.E.W.T.S. Draco knew there would be a confrontation at graduation so he was prepared. This past May 31st when Draco turned eighteen he went to the Gringotts in Hogsmeade and transferred the money he inherited to a special account that could only be accessed by himself and Ginny. He was preparing for the worst, even though he was hoping for the best. N.E.W.T.S. came and went Hermione of course, broke records with her results, and was given the chance to create her own position in the Ministry. Ron and Harry made a good showing and decided to become Aurors, due to their unofficial work in the Order of the Phoenix their training was much less then the normal three year training due to all their fights with Voldemort during their school years. They would be in training for a year. Draco, who came in second behind Hermione in N.E.W.T. scores also wanted to become an Auror. Due to his father's insistence on what he learned, Draco was only to be in training for six months.  
  
By December of that year everyone was in high spirits. The twins were getting married, Ron and Hermione had gotten engaged, (this story was told in my fic The Proposal) and Ginny and Draco were starting to plan their wedding. Everything was perfect, which of course meant it couldn't last.  
  
The last Saturday in April was a Hogsmeade weekend and Draco came to spend it with Ginny, they met at the Three Broomsticks.  
  
"Draco? Have you been waiting long?" Ginny asked as she rushed in.  
  
Draco had stood as soon as he saw her and caught her as she came at him in a run. Their quick kiss of welcome quickly grew longer and hotter.  
  
"Hello my love, I just got here a few moments ago. You're looking beautiful. These are for you," said Draco as he handed her a bouquet of white and lavender lilacs.  
  
"They're beautiful, thank you. Mum says hello and sends her love."  
  
"How was Kaleb's birthday party?"  
  
"It was great he got more cake on him than in him. Remus and Zaria brought their baby, Selena to the party, she is so beautiful all dark hair and these big gray eyes. Everyone asked where you were. I missed you so much. I'm starved are we eating now?"  
  
"Not quite. Rosemerta is letting us have an extra room she has upstairs, for the day."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then what are we waiting for I haven't seen or touched you in almost a month. Draco I want your arms around me. "  
  
"Then let's go." Draco said as he took her hand and led her up the hidden staircase. He stopped in front of a closed door.  
  
"Well are we going in?"  
  
"Yes, but close your eyes."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'm asking you to. Please?" "All right."  
  
Ginny closed her eyes and Draco opened the door. Draco placed Ginny in front of him and put his arms around her.  
  
"Okay, you can open your eyes now." Ginny opened her eyes to see a fairy-tale room. There were candles all over the room flickering brightly. The huge four poster bed was made up in shades of white with filmy curtains hanging down the posters. Draco had also found an old fashioned iron tub and a table held their food.  
  
"It's beautiful. Why?"  
  
"I just felt the need to tell you and show you exactly how much I love you. Sometimes I feel like I don't tell you enough."  
  
"I know you love me Draco. Shut the door and help me out of these clothes."  
  
*****  
  
Three weeks later the things that went on in that room still made Ginny blush. Draco was supposed to meet her this coming Saturday in Hogsmeade again. She had to talk with him about something important.  
  
Ginny scrunched over her cauldron, it wouldn't do to lose focus in Snape's class.  
  
"Professor Snapes?"  
  
"Professor McGonagall."  
  
"I need to borrow Miss Weasley for the rest of the class, she's needed in Headmaster Dumbledore's office immediately."  
  
Ginny sensed that something unspoken had passed between them.  
  
"Miss Weasley If you'll go with Professor McGonagall. I'll make sure one of your classmates gets your things back to you."  
  
Ginny nodded and put her books and parchment in her bag. She and McGonagall made their way to Dumbledore's office. Ginny tried not to think of anything but getting there.  
  
"Caramel apples."  
  
The gargoyle opened the way to Dumbledore's office. When Ginny walked in, she saw Ron sitting in a chair in front of Dumbledore's desk Hermione and Harry were there as well. Ginny's throat closed up. She frantically tried to prepare herself for she was about to hear. Ron would only be here if something had happened to one of the family.  
  
"Good Afternoon, Miss Weasley, have a seat won't you," invited Dumbledore.  
  
Ron waited until she sat down. He had no idea how he was going to tell her this.  
  
"Ginny. You know how I had told you we were hoping to grab Voldemort in a trap," at her nod he continued, "It didn't work and we suffered a loss. Ginny there is no easy way of telling you this. I'm so sorry , but it was Draco."  
  
Ginny shook her head in denial. She looked at Harry and Hermione for something. When she saw the truth in their faces, she felt her eyes roll back in her head. She didn't remember anything else.  
  
*****  
  
The rest of the school year passed for the Princess in a haze three weeks after learning about Draco's death she discovered she was having their child. She wasn't sure how she was going to raise their child without him. N.E.W.T.S. came and went she got a job, but everything was mechanical. Ginny hurt too bad to start crying. She was afraid if she started she wouldn't ever stop. Discovering she was pregnant with twins didn't faze her. The engagement ring Draco had given her never left her hand throughout the whole pregnancy. Even the fact that Voldemort was destroyed that September didn't lift her spirits.  
  
Christmas came and went and Ginny waddled around with her round belly in front of her. On New Years Eve at two o'clock in the afternoon, her water broke and she was rushed to St. Mungo's by her parents. They quickly spread the word. Soon the waiting room was filled with her six brothers and their wives as well as Harry and Juliana. Lucius and Narcissa joined them in a few minutes.  
  
"Any word Molly?" Narcissa asked wringing her hands.  
  
"Not yet. Hermione's in there with her. She'll come out as soon as she knows anything."  
  
"What time is it?" Lucius asked.  
  
"Just after midnight. It's the New Year. Happy New Year everybody." Ron said.  
  
"Happy New Year." everyone chorused.  
  
Hermione burst out of the delivery room. Her faced wreathed in smiles.  
  
Everyone stood.  
  
"Everyone I'd like to announce the arrival of Allison Virginia Hermione Malfoy 7lbs, 15 oz 18 inches, and Nicholas Draco Arthur 8 lbs 1 oz also 18 inches. Mother and babies are just fine." Hermione said.  
  
Narcissa collapsed in a chair with her eyes tearing up.  
  
Bill Weasley knelt down beside her. "Are you okay Mrs. Malfoy?"  
  
"I'm a grandmother."  
  
"Yes, you are."  
  
"My son should have been in there with her."  
  
"Yes he should have."  
  
"Lucius and I should go and get her some flowers."  
  
"I think Ginny would like that."  
  
****  
  
Two years later a man came toward the Burrow. He was unsure of his welcome or whether he should even be here. He owed her this closure, if she didn't want him any longer or she had moved on she had thought he was dead, he could wish her the best and try make a life without her.  
  
As he came closer he saw a little girl running around some other children. She looked so much like Ginny his heart gave a wrenching tug.  
  
"Mummy! Come out and see what Nicky and I made!"  
  
"Coming darling."  
  
Draco's eyes widened at the sound of Ginny's voice. That little girl was Ginny's.  
  
"Who are you Mister?" the same little girl looked up at him.  
  
Draco flipped back the hood of his cloak, and he saw the little girl's jaw drop.  
  
"Mummy!" She screamed, "Mummy! You have to come now!"  
  
"Allison what's wrong?" Ginny asked as she came toward her daughter, tossing her cloak over shoulders.  
  
"Mummy Look! That's the man in our picture."  
  
Ginny looked up and got her first good look of Draco in almost three years.  
  
"Draco?" was all Ginny managed to say before she fainted.  
  
Draco swept her into his arms and made his way toward the Burrow with the tiny redhead trailing after him.  
  
"Molly! Ginny's fainted." Draco called out.  
  
"Ginny did wh- Draco! You're alive. Put her down it the living room. Ron!"  
  
"Yeah Mum?" Ron asked as he came down the stairs "Malfoy?"  
  
"Ron, I need you to owl them. I'm going to see to you sister"  
  
"Right away Mum."  
  
Draco laid Ginny on the sofa and swept his cloak off. The little girl crept closer to him.  
  
"Ally, honey, let Granmum through." Molly said as she knelt by the sofa. "Ginny? Sweetheart?"  
  
"Mum? I thought I saw Draco he came back and saw Ally?" Ginny said as she opened her eyes.  
  
"Mummy?"  
  
"I'm okay baby." Ginny turned her head toward Ally and saw her in Draco's arms.  
  
"Draco? You're really here? I'm not dreaming."  
  
"No my love I'm back if you want me to be back."  
  
"Mum, where's Nicky? Can you get him?"  
  
"I'll be right back."  
  
"Ally come here baby."  
  
Ginny sat up and took off the little girls outdoor cloak, scarf, and mittens. She then turned her around.  
  
"Mummy?"  
  
"Come here Nick there is someone you should meet."  
  
Draco's eye grew wide as he saw a little boy with his own eyes and hair come and stand beside the little red-head.  
  
"Draco, I'd like you to meet our children. This is our daughter Allison Virginia Hermione Malfoy and this is our son Nicholas Draco Arthur Malfoy. Children this is your Daddy."  
  
Draco got down on his knees and pulled the twins toward him and rubbed his cheeks over the tops of heir heads. He felt their tiny hands pat his back.  
  
"You two are beautiful. I should probably owl my mother to let her know I'm alive as well."  
  
Just then a cloud of dust came out of the fireplace and a person came out quickly followed by another cloud of dust and a second person emerged. The second one flipped their hood back. Draco recognized his mother right away. He got to his feet as she came toward him with her hand outstretched. She touched his face and then threw her arms around him weeping uncontrollably. Molly came forward and drew Narcissa into the kitchen for some tea. Draco then looked his father in the eye.  
  
"Hello sir."  
  
"Welcome home son. I'll go see to your mother."  
  
Draco drew Ginny close to him. "Am I home?"  
  
"At last." Ginny said tears welling in her eyes.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ Present Time 2011 *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
As Draco finished the story he looked around the table at his family, he realized that his wife and his daughters were either crying or sniffling.  
  
"What's with the tears?"  
  
"I guess I didn't realize Daddy, how close we came to never seeing you again. I always remember Mummy being so calm." Ally said as she wiped her own tears with the back of her hand.  
  
"She was until she got you guys to bed that night. We stayed up all night talking, arguing, making up."  
  
"When I finally realized you children were asleep and Draco had indeed come back, I couldn't stop crying." Ginny said.  
  
"Dad, why haven't you ever told us what happened to you while you were gone." Nick asked as he scraped up the last of his sundae.  
  
"Because for many years I simply didn't remember. When I tried to think about it, it was too painful. However when your mother was pregnant with Marissa and David, I began to have nightmares. Your Aunt Hermione put us in contact with a counselor who specializes in this sort of thing. He helped us a great deal. I still go to him at least once a month to talk, but we feel I've remembered all I'm going to."  
  
"Why haven't you ever told us more about what happened?"  
  
"I never will Allison. Because; one, l never want you to hear about something like that. Two, it doesn't add anything to our Dragon Prince story, we have to have happy endings. And three, everyone's life is a journey and that journey is very important, more so then the destination. But you don't want to remember the times you fall into a pit on your journey, you just remember that you got out, and then you got where you needed to be. I came home to your mother and you two. I was so thankful that I had that much. Then your mother told me she still loved me, and that we were getting married, if it was what I wanted. I had it all. The only dark cloud was that due to the medi-witches, we thought we might not have any more children due to the injuries I had. Those Weasley genes though, came through again. We had Shannon and then Jason, then Marissa and David, finally we thought came Nathaniel, and now we're expecting this new baby."  
  
"Do we know if it's a boy or a girl yet?" Shannon asked.  
  
"No. Daddy and I want to be surprised. We didn't know for the rest of you. We have names picked out. And before you ask no we aren't going to tell you."  
  
"What do you think the baby is Daddy?" "It's a girl."  
  
"It could just as easily be a boy."  
  
"True."  
  
"So Dad Life turned out okay for you?" Nick asked.  
  
"Nick my life is nothing like I thought it would be. Before I met your mother I thought I'd be married to the right type of wife and have one child possibly two, if the first was a girl, and my life would be all that was rich, proper, and perfect. No noise, no heart, no love, no life. What I have now is a noisy house full of children, a wife I adore, not because she's perfect but because she loves me. I have warmth in this house laughter rings out. I don't care about being proper or rich or perfect. My only care in this world is that I get to spend the next sixty or so years of my life with the woman I love. I get to watch my children grow into adults and create lives for themselves. It's a good life."  
  
"Come on children let's get to bed early. We're visiting Grandfather and Grandmother Malfoy tomorrow. " Ginny said.  
  
All the children accept Nate made their way to their bedrooms. As Ginny was about to pick up Nate, a house elf pooped in.  
  
"Mrs. Ginny Libby will take Little Nate to Nanny if you like."  
  
"Thank you Libby," said Ginny as she kissed the top of Nate's head. "Tell Nanny we'll be up in a bit to tuck him in and say good-night."  
  
"Yes Mrs. Ginny. Libby go tell her right away."  
  
Libby popped away.  
  
Ginny went to stand by Draco as he stood in the hallway looking up the curved stairs listening to the children's good-natured bickering while getting ready for bed. Ginny put her arms around him and they basked in the happy moment afforded them.  
  
"I'm going to miss this when they grow up."  
  
"We'll be fine Dragon, we have each other and we have a lot of years to look forward to. We'll have their graduations to attend, their weddings to see, christenings to have, and Merlin willing no funerals to attend. We have our happily ever after love. Don't go looking for dark clouds just yet."  
  
"As long as I have you Flame, I can face any dark cloud that comes along."  
  
Draco brought his lips down to Ginny's and they stood there for several long minutes drowning in their love for each other. "If I haven't said it before. . .Thank you for loving me and making a family with me."  
  
"Thank you for coming back to me, and helping me create a whole new family."  
  
"Love you," they both said in unison as they made their way upstairs to tuck their children in, and hope that in time they would all meet their own Dragon Prince or Flame Princess.  
  
TBC with the epilogue. 


	12. Epilogue

The Dragon Prince and his Flame Princess by tigereyes320 Epilogue  
  
Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters belong to JK Rowling. And the various Presses that release it. Doesn't in any way shape or form belong to me  
  
IMPORTANT: This fic has now become AU, since the release of Book 5. I do plan to complete it as well as I have anywhere form 5-6 out-takes planned for ALL the characters (those that were alive at the end of Book 4) However up through year 4 I intend to keep with cannon. So if you'd like to know about a particular character leave in the review section and I'll let you know, what happened to that character and If I'm planning an out-take for them. I may even throw parts of Book 5 in. BUT in this fic *********** does NOT die.  
  
A/N 1 I have to thank my beta Jenny. I have D/G together obviously also Ron/Her. This fic will change POV from someone telling a story in one time, to seeing the scenes in the story in the past. Then back to the time when the story is being told. Parts will be the story. Interludes will be scenes from the story's present time. Interludes will tell you what everyone's been doing since the story. A/N 2 I have to thank echo for letting me borrow her pairing of Katie Bell with Percy from Absolutely Spiffing (a great read by the way) A/N 3 I like constructive feedback. tigereyes320@hotmail.com Pairing will NOT be changed in anyway. So those that do not like my Pairings are under no obligation to read this story.  
  
EPILOGUE:  
  
Draco's eyes snapped opened. He was suddenly awake, and unsure of why. Granted it was July and the weather had all of London in its fierce grip. Malay Manor was cool and comfortable. He listened to see if any of the children were out of bed, but they weren't. He had no idea what had woken him up. Then as he was trying to close his eyes, he felt it again. Ginny had spooned as close to him as her belly would allow. The baby was obviously active as Draco felt it kick again. He carefully rolled over and put his hand on Ginny's belly.  
  
"Getting anxious aren't you little one." Draco whispered. "So are we. We can't wait to meet you."  
  
He got an answering kick.  
  
"I have a feeling I'll be seeing you real soon, little one." Draco said as he kept rubbing Ginny's belly. The baby seemed to quieting down. Draco soon closed his eyes and joined his wife in sleep.  
  
A few hours later Draco was being shaken awake.  
  
"Draco! Wake up! The Baby is coming now!"  
  
Draco's eyes snapped open again. "What?"  
  
"Baby. Is. Coming. Right. Now." Ginny said between breaths.  
  
Draco jumped out of bed and threw on some clothes. He ran out of the room to notify the Nanny they would be leaving. He also went and woke up Ally and Nick as they were twelve St. Mungo's would allow them in.  
  
He left Ally and Nick to contact the Grandparents and various Uncles and Aunts. Draco raced back upstairs and got Ginny, and her bag.  
  
"How far apart are they?" "Still at five minutes apart. This baby is in a hurry to arrive. Three hours ago the contractions were fifteen minutes apart. Then they were ten. We'd better hurry unless you want to deliver this baby. Has the family been notified."  
  
"Yep. Ally and Nick took care of it."  
  
"Are they still coming with us."  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"Let's go."  
  
Within moments they were at St. Mungo's. The rest of the Weasley, Potter, and Malfoy clans were already there. Draco left Ally and Nick with the family while he got Ginny checked in and in a room. He helped her change into her gown  
  
"I know you're going to bite my head off for this, but are you okay?"  
  
"How do you think I'm feeling?"  
  
"Like you'd like to castrate me? I love you sweetheart. I'm going to go get the medi-witch, and then I'm going to check on the family, okay?"  
  
Ginny nodded as she began her breathing exercises.  
  
Draco left the room and actually ran into the medi-witch.  
  
"Draco off so soon?" Lavender Longbottom asked.  
  
"No just checking in with the family."  
  
"Why don't I go in and examine Ginny and then I can see where we are at. Come back as soon as you can."  
  
"Thanks Lav, I'll be right back."  
  
Draco went and told the family Ginny was getting settled and the baby was being impatient. As soon as he knew more he would let them know.  
  
Ally and Nick sat beside their Uncles Ron and Harry. Aunt Hermione and Aunt Juliana were playing a game of Exploding Snap with them. Every once and awhile Hermione or Juliana would rub their extended bellies to quiet the child within.  
  
Ally and Nick looked at each other and shook their heads. Their mom had set off another baby spree. Their aunts Angelina, Alicia, Hermione, and Juliana were all expecting babies. Aunts Katie, Laura and Fleur were in the process of adopting children from America. The magical community had had a few upstarts trying to be Voldemort. In doing so they had orphaned seven children from one large family. They would have another eleven cousins when was all said and done. Fleur was taking a baby boy. Katie and Percy were taking a brother and sister. Charlie and Laura, who had been told by the medi-witches another pregnancy would kill her, decided to take the last four children into their home. They were still processing the red tape to get them over to London in time for the coming Hogwarts term.  
  
Grandmum of course was ecstatic about the new arrivals. This meant even more grandbabies to spoil. Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron had discovered they were having a boy and he would be arriving at the end of August. Aunt Juliana and Uncle Harry were having a girl; she wasn't due until the end of September.  
  
Meanwhile Draco was trying to keep from yelling as Ginny crushed his hand while having another contraction.  
  
Lavender had her hands on Ginny's belly, checking the position of the baby. "Everything looks good Ginny. In a few minutes you'll be able to push. I need to get a few things for the baby and I'll be right back."  
  
Draco gently wiped Ginny face with a towel. "I'm sorry love, I hate the fact that the baby is causing you any pain."  
  
Ginny smiled weakly and grabbed his other hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "I was there for the fun part. I'm glad you're here."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"Let me go tell the family how you're doing. I'll be right back. Don't have this baby without me." Draco joked.  
  
"Where would I go? Besides, I can't wait to yell at you for putting me into this position again." Ginny said as she breathed through the pain. 'Who the heck were they kidding. No one could breathe through this pain. This had to be invented by a man!'  
  
Draco walked down the hall to tell everyone everything was fine when Ally waylaid him.  
  
"Daddy? Is Mum okay? Has the baby come yet?" Ally asked.  
  
Before Draco could answer, he was interrupted.  
  
"DRACO!"  
  
"I have to go sweetie. Your Mum needs me. You'll have your baby sister or brother very soon, by the sound of it." Draco said as he kissed Ally's forehead.  
  
Draco turned and ran back down the hall to Ginny's room.  
  
"Ginny?"  
  
Lavender looked up from her spot between Ginny's legs. "Great timing Draco. We're ready to have Ginny begin pushing she's fully dilated and effaced. Why don't you get behind her and support her back and help her with the pushing. Okay Ginny next time you feel the urge to push, I want you to bear down."  
  
Draco wiped Ginny's face again with a towel. "You're doing great love." He kissed her temple, "I love you so much."  
  
"I know, but right now I don't like you very much. AAAHHH! Bloody Hell this hurts!" Ginny yelled as she crushed his hand. Draco manfully kept from yelling out in pain. "I think we're done with having kids okay?" Ginny asked panting her way through her contraction.  
  
"Come on Ginny I need you to push. I see the head. It looks like you might have another blonde in the family." Lavender said as she prepared to help their baby into this world.  
  
Draco took Ginny's hands in his and helped give her some leverage so that the pushing came easier. "Whatever you want. We'll just enjoy being parents for awhile. Then after our children grow up, we'll enjoy the grandchildren they'll give us."  
  
"Okay Ginny I got one shoulder stop pushing for a moment." Lavender said as she moved quickly to clear the baby's air passage. She then rotated the baby to grab the other shoulder. "All right Ginny, one more push and this little one will have arrived."  
  
Ginny bore down with all her might to deliver what she knew would be her last child. She wanted to enjoy her children not that having children wasn't rewarding, it was just so exhausting. Then she heard the baby's first cry.  
  
"And here she is. It's a girl, Ginny. Looks to me like she is going to look like her daddy." Lavender said as she placed the baby on Ginny's belly. Draco and Ginny both reached out to touch the baby's flailing hands; she was still streaked with blood form her birth. She was also letting her displeasure known, loudly.  
  
"She's a Malfoy all right." Ginny said as tears of happiness slipped down her face. She had mentally counted her daughter's fingers and toes all ten were there.  
  
"Draco why don't you go with the nurse to help your little one get cleaned up, while Ginny and I take another few minutes to finish up here." Lavender said to him before she turned her attention back to Ginny. "Ginny let's get this afterbirth delivered and get you cleaned up for your many visitors."  
  
Draco went over to the corner and watched the one nurse tie and cut the umbilical cord. They then took some soap and a warm cloth and wiped her down. Then they quickly weighed and measured her. They put a tiny diaper on her butt and a snug cap on her head. Draco handed them the tiny white sleeper they had brought to put the baby in. After she was dressed and wrapped up in her blanket, Draco brought he back over to Ginny. Ginny in the meantime had been cleaned up as well.  
  
Draco sat on the bed beside her. "Lavender is right, she's going to be a blonde. So, are we still using the name we chose?"  
  
Ginny nodded as Draco put the baby in her arms. "Welcome to the family Veronica Caitlyn Brianne Malfoy."  
  
At the sound of her name being mentioned Veronica opened her pale blue eyes and stared up at her parents.  
  
"Draco she's going to have your eyes. Shannon, David and Nick were both born with that shade of pale blue that turned in a few weeks to your shade of gray. Go and show her to the family, Lavender said they'd be in here in a few minutes to move me to my room."  
  
Draco took the baby back and carefully supporting her head stood back up. Before he left he leaned down and gave Ginny a soft kiss on the lips. "Thank you for my daughter Flame."  
  
Draco carefully opened the door and made his way down the hall. "Now Veronica you are about to meet a huge crowd of people. They take some getting used to, but you'll never find a better group of people to cover your backside. Let's go meet your family sweetie."  
  
The rest of the family was in the waiting room. There were Weasley's and Potter's all over the place. His mother and father were playing a game of Wizard's chess with Ally and Nick.  
  
"Draco? Is everything all right with Ginny and- oh is that the baby?" Molly asked as everyone turned toward Draco.  
  
"Yes indeed. I would like to present to everyone Veronica Caitlyn Brianne Malfoy." Draco said as he walked toward Ron. "Would you like to hold your god-daughter and namesake first?"  
  
"Veronica, huh? She's beautiful Malfoy. I always said you'd make a real pretty girl."  
  
"Funny Weasley, very funny, let her godmother Hermione hold her now."  
  
Ron passed it to Hermione who, kissing her softly on the forehead, only held her for a moment before handing her back to Draco. "Here Draco, you better take her over to her grandmother's before they have a conniption fit."  
  
Draco walked over to his mother, with a look of silent apology to Molly, at her nod he handed Veronica over to Narcissa. Lucius bent over his wife's shoulder to touch her tiny cheek with a finger. "She's beautiful son, a fine addition to this family."  
  
"Molly look, I think she has Ginny's nose."  
  
Molly came over to look at her newest grandchild. "She certainly does, but she's going to look just like Draco. When Nick was born he looked almost exactly like this."  
  
Narcissa handed the baby over to Molly so she and Arthur could also enjoy her.  
  
"Draco? How's Ginny doing?"  
  
"Beautiful. They'll be moving her into her room in just a few minutes. You can all go see her then. Actually I want to go and get her some flowers. Hey you two. Want to see your new baby sister?"  
  
At Ally and Nick's nods Molly brought Veronica over to them. Ally reached up first, as she had a lot of experience helping her Mom with Nate. "Nick she does look like you! Welcome to the family, we gotta give this kid a nickname Nick. I'm your oldest sister, Ally and this is my twin and your oldest brother Nick. Here Nicky you can hold her." Ally competently eased Veronica into her brothers' arms.  
  
"Hey little sis." Nick was enchanted with the baby's sweet face. Nate had never been like this. "You and I are going to have so much fun. Ally and I'll teach you all about Quidditch, we both play for Ravenclaw as beaters. You'll learn about that when you get to Hogwarts. Hogwarts is great you'll love it. You know we have five other siblings. After us came Shannon."  
  
Ally butted in, "Then came Jason, and then Mum had the twins Marissa, her real name is Molly Narcissa after our grandmothers, but we all call her Marissa. Her twin is named David, and then there is Nate. He'll be two next month."  
  
Nick said with a smile, "We won't even mention how many cousins we have or are about to have, but it is A LOT! Ally is right we have to give you a nickname. Veronica Caitlyn Brianne is a mouthful, for such a little thing. I'm going to give you back to our Dad, he'll take you back to Mum." Nick kissed her gently on the forehead.  
  
"Dad?" Nick asked, "Ally and I still have some of our money can we get Mum some flowers too?"  
  
"I'm sure she'd love them."  
  
"Nicholas, why don't you let your grandmother and I take you and Allison to get some flowers, so the rest of the family can have a visit with your mum. We'll go by the house and pick up your brothers and sisters so they can come for a quick visit too. How about it?" Lucius suggested.  
  
"Sounds great grandfather."  
  
"Draco you'll give Ginny our love and tell her we'll stop by a little later to have a visit. Lucius, hospital food is horrible, why don't we get Ginny and Draco and the children some good food and bring it back for them to eat."  
  
"Mother that would be wonderful. Ginny will be nursing so nothing too spicy. I also wouldn't get any Asian style cuisine. It upsets her stomach for the first few weeks after having a baby." Draco came and gave his mother a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you Mother."  
  
"Children let's go."  
  
"Ok Grandmother." Ally said as she kissed her father's cheek. "Give Mum a kiss for us, we'll be back soon."  
  
Draco watched his two oldest children link arms, and follow their grandparents out the door. "Well the rest of you follow me."  
  
*********** Just about 8 weeks later ************  
  
"Draco where is Brie?" Ginny called out from the foyer.  
  
"One of your brothers has her." Draco said as he came up to her. "Are you sure you're up to this picnic?"  
  
"Sweetheart the twins go back to Hogwarts this week when could we have had it. Besides every one is here: All of my brothers, their wives, and their children. Remus, Zaria, and their three kids, Sirius, Natalie, and their four. Snape, Guinevere and their three, Harry and Juliana and their five children. Then we come to all of our schoolmates that we invited. With their families and ours we have got to have over a hundred people at a picnic. Wait a minute speaking of family, have you seen any of our other seven children in the last ten or so minutes?"  
  
"Now that you mention it. I haven't seen them since Nick and Ally came in here asking about where Brie was."  
  
"I think we need to find them. Eight children, plus no parents, equals big trouble."  
  
Ginny and Draco made their way through their throng of guests occasionally stopping to chat with their friends, family and classmates. It took them over an hour to reach the gazebo, where their eight children sat in a circle. Ally had Nate in between her legs as he chewed on some chips. Nick held Brie in his arms as he fed her from a bottle that Ginny kept for emergencies. Each of their other children were sitting eating their food and listening intently to their older brother. They stepped closer to hear what Nick was saying.  
  
"Now Brie as the oldest, Ally and I felt it was time for you to start learning your family history. You see we have two very special parents. They love each other and each of us very much. But did you know that all of this almost never happened? If Dad hadn't risen up to Mum's challenge, if he hadn't wanted to change, none of us would be here now. Ally you want to start?"  
  
"Sure thing Nick. Once upon a time there was a handsome Dragon Prince, who when life wasn't going his way, met a beautiful Flame Princess. . ."  
  
Ally's voiced trailed off as Ginny and Draco walked away from the gazebo.  
  
"We did it my Dragon Prince."  
  
"Yes we did my Flame Princess."  
  
"So now we finish living happily ever after?"  
  
"Well we don't want to ruin the ending for them do we?"  
  
"I'm so glad I fell in love with you, my Dragon. I can't imagine anything else on this world I'd rather do."  
  
"Flame, how about we finish watching our children grow up, and then we spend the rest of our lives growing old with each other."  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
"It sounds real good."  
  
Draco leaned and gave Ginny a kiss as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her long and hard. They paused to look each other in the eye, and began to kiss again.  
  
The End  
  
I want to take this time and thank everyone who reviewed this fic. Some of you more then once. I so appreciated the fact that you enjoyed this story. Yes there will be several outtakes to write. I have a few planned already. If I didn't answer any specific questions please let me know at tigereyes320@hotmail.com. I promise to try and answer the question. Also let me know if you want to stay on my list so that I can update you when I add a new out take.  
  
In no particular order: Jenny (my regular beta) Daughter of Fae, Jenny T, PhoenixRae (extra applause for also betaing the fic for me), Luinthoron, Xander011, Sokorra Lewis, Ginny Coupling Fan, Myrtle, rainbow-sprinkles, sea hawk, kellyidol2000, Cariel, Arielle3, Trunks, Helena Troy, wmlaw (I love your stuff!), Peaceful Storm, sabacat, ayumi-dono, taylor14, V, green goblin, Nissy, Duo, masti, Lulu81, TK, Magic Girl2, nnyslilhelper, Jamie, buttercup_rc, Tempest in a Teacup, Neo_Aphrodite (or Pauline). Also have to thank: TrinityMalfoy, princess310889, pink4liz, hasapi, taylor, KC, nightingale5, jamie (I think there is two of you.), Crystal snowflakes, giggles, malfoy15, littlegarvo, SamiJo, GracieBaby, Hplova4eva, xi-swt- tearz-ix, Bowie's LeaperMessiah, Louise Luvgood, The dark Enchantress, Taunting Ave, Xandrina Malfoy, waterfairy-rose, hart break, pixie, amber. Kutiexaznxangel and last but not least BWA and the rest of my groups. 


End file.
